


Avatar Book 4: Time

by Legend355



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend355/pseuds/Legend355
Summary: Water, Earth, Fire, Air... after the 100 years war we though that peace would return to our world for good, but coming from the future, a new danger is comingAang, the avatar, master of the 4 elements is here this time to help us, but when the enemy is even more powerful than him, an avatar may not be enoughThis new enemy comes from the future and is declared to be an avatar herself, but she can't be, she is not bringing the balance to the world, is destroying it...Even with that, we are here to help Aang, this time everyone is here, together...AVATAR; THE LEGEND OF AANG...Book 4: Time
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Kudos: 14
Collections: Avatar, Avatar: The Last Airbender, avatar unfinished fics, fav avatar fics(2020)





	1. Chapter 1: 3 years later

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, first time here on Archive of our own and it looks really nice!, Legend355 here and now the time to adventure myself into new territory has come, and which better one that the greatest cartoon ever made? Yes, today a new adventure for the Gaang starts and against a threat that is much more powerful than Ozai itself!
> 
> But first some things to make clear:
> 
> This story is 1 year after the comics end, meaning 3 years after the show ended, our favorite air bender is a teenager now! And yeah, I'm taking everything that occurs on the comics here
> 
> While I'm considering the comics, I'm not taking into consideration The Legend of Korra here, well, kind of, the thing is that some things that will happen here will not make too much sense if you watched Korra's series, but as that, it has a proper explanation on the fic itself
> 
> Speaking about pairings well, normally I wouldn't spoil those, but for this time I will, hopefully you like my choices and if you don't, enjoy the story!
> 
> Warnings already given, but on each chapter I will give an extra warning, just to get sure for anything
> 
> With that being said: Enjoy the book 4 of Avatar the Legend of Aang!

"Finally, after so much time, the battle armor is ready."

A dark place, totally covered by any type of machine, tubes and electricity appeared, a blue light was coming from the floor, 2 guys, one of them, being covered by pieces of black metal, being helped by a overweighed mechanic, behind them, a circular and really big metallic object was behind them, then it was turned on, a pink light appeared in the center and expanded on the object

"It is time, the vortex cannot stand more than one people, but with the technology that you have, whenever you go, you will have no problems dealing with any type of masters… even an Avatar."

"I know" said the person inside of the metallic armor, with a really distorted voice -And you know why, even more than this armor itself

An explosion was heard on the distance "The country of Raion depends on you, what the attackers have done to us is unforgivable" the mechanic clinched his teeth "The objectives, correct the unbalance, conquer as much cities as possible and…"

"Kill the avatar and whoever the Fire Lord of that time cares, including himself" the metallic being pressed one of the punches "I'm ready."

"Just be careful, unless is not necessary, don't show more than necessary, unfortunately the machine is unable to go more than 200 years ago, little time after the 100 years' war ended."

"And that's enough for me…"

The metallic being just nodded and went itself inside the portal, the mission was clear, to return a balance but, killing?

Avatar: The Legend of Aang

Book 4: Time

Chapter 1: 3 years later

Even after finishing off the previous Fire Lord: Ozai, things were not totally easy for Aang, the last airbender and the current Avatar, responsible of bringing peace to the world and many other titles, fortunately all those issues were avoided and, while things were not the same as when the war just ended, at least peace was always there

Flying using his blue winged glider, he had a really good sight of the place he was currently visiting: Agni, the capital city of the Fire Nation, the beautiful city constructed on a dormant volcano, alongside him, a strange white creature with wings was flying

"Look all of this Momo, isn't that beautiful?" the animal just made a sound -I know, hopefully Zuko is not busy today

Behind them, an enormous buffalo like animal started to groan

"Appa, all of you finally caught me up!"

"Aang!"

Who was salutating him was one of the most beautiful, and of course, the most powerful water bender in the entire world, Katara, she was not alone, her brother, the weapon master Sokka, the Blind Bandit Toph and the Kyoshi warriors leader, Suki, were with her on the buffalo's loin

None of them changed too much, aside of some details like the girls hairs being longer and some changes on the clothes, the group didn't look really different as when the war ended

"Come on, let's get faster so Zuko will be surprised!"

What was happening right now with the young leader of the fire nation was pretty simple, he tried his best to be a good leader at his age, yet sometimes he needed some time to be alone, after what happened with his ex-girlfriend, Mai, he lost interest on any type of sentimental relationship, friendship was always welcome and of course made him really happy when seeing his fellow friends from other nations, but now, only training himself was important, especially on what he was doing now

Being on the backyard of the Fire Castle, Zuko was able to concentrate, meditate, breath… then he opened his eyes

"Now."

And took his two hands, starting to create a fireball between the two, but the intensity of it, on bright and heat was increasing rapidly, Zuko was sweating, being totally concentrated on the technique

"Come on, it's time to create my own technique, uncle Iroh has done his owns before, now is my turn."

A little spark appeared on the fireball, he was decided

"GO!"

Using his two hands like a cannon, shoot an enormous pillar of fire in direction of the sky, the power of the technique made him really proud and happy

"Yes, I did it, the Fire Cannon is finally mine, if uncle sees it, he would be really happy."

One of his numerous servants appeared on the yard

"Fire Lord Zuko, you have visitors."

"Who?"

"Your friends, Avatar Aang is with them."

"Cool, I will meet them after taking a bath."

On a big living room, the group were waiting for the Fire Lord to appear, once he did that, all of the group stood up, like covering something

"Oh, hello, What's up?"

With confident smiles on their faces, they showed an enormous cake from their hands

"Happy 19th birthday Zuko!"

"Waaaahhhh!" he completely forgot about that due to his training "Oh, it's true, jaja."

"That's strange, everyone on the city looks really happy and preparing an enormous festival, how did you forgot something like your birthday?" Suki asked

"Training."

Everyone sighed, then Sokka replied "You concentrate too much on training those days, if you let me say that."

"Is ok, fortunately I can rest now, my training finally gave me the results that I wanted"

"And that is…" Toph asked

"My most powerful technique ever, the Fire Cannon" the Fire Lord said

"Sounds cool, can you show it?"

To Aang request, Zuko denied it "Not here, I could end up destroying part of the castle"

"That sounds like a technique I would like to see… if able of course."

Again, Toph taking advantage to joke about her blindness that made everyone laugh

Zuko asked again "Who made the cake?"

"Both me and Katara" Suki said

"Hopefully you like it, it is our gift for you" Katara put the cake on a table near them

Aang then approached to Zuko -I went to the Air nomads Northern temple in order to find something you like- and he gave him a collar

"If it comes from your nation, it means a lot, thank you" and put it himself on the neck, then he looked to Sokka and Toph

The water tribe warrior felt guilty "Sorry, I wanted to buy it here."

"Me either" Toph said while raising one of her hands

"It doesn't matter, I'm not angry for that" Zuko said, then realizing something "Well, actually you can help me with something, that can count as my birthday present."

"Sounds like a little adventure" Toph jumped a little, producing a micro quake on the castle

Once it stopped, Zuko explained "Well, I suppose that later today a festival will be made to celebrate my birthday so, you can help a group of collectors to go for some fruits in order to make some food, will that be okay for you?"

While Sokka just raised his shoulders, Toph sighed "That was not the adventure I had in mind."

"Oh, come on, maybe you can find something fun to do there" Katara said

"Yes, here we have to help doing the preparations for the big party, so you will have an easy part" Aang added

Toph just sighed again and moments later she was there alongside Sokka who was acting like a leader for the collectors

"This is boring, I should have stayed on my metal bending school but you had to convince me to come Sokka."

"Come on Toph, sometimes you need to go out and have some fun, Don't you think?"

"No."

That gave an awkward silence to the duo

"For me, fighting and teaching is fun, you see, I'm not that used to parties, even after finishing the war."

"I know, but think about it, after so much peace, if a new danger comes, all the four nations will be joining forces to take it down, it has already happened before, no one was able to take the Team Avatar down since the war."

"Yeah, it has a positive side."

Again silence, until one of the collectors advised the group "We arrived."

A forest with a lot of bushes that were "Decorated" with purple dots was noticed, Sokka rapidly approached to one

"Blue Grapes bushes, their fruits are so delicious" took two and ate one "Here, take one Toph."

Again, he forgot a crucial thing, as Toph received it directly on the face "Idiot."

"Yeah…"

While on the palace, Zuko and Suki were chatting, leaving Aang and Katara to spend some time alone, the Fire Lord was talking

"It was pretty lonely since you and the Kyoshi warriors returned to your land, are things better now?" he asked

"Yes, the town became bigger and the group also."

"Wait, if you're here, who is in charge now?"

"Ty Lee."

That made Zuko to stop for some seconds "Hopefully things are not turned into chaos there."

"Well, she showed a lot of skill and compromise for being on the group, so it was her time to show leadership skills, it will be fine… I hope."

….

Needless to say, that the Kyoshi headquarters were not on the best conditions now, not destroyed, but totally dirty, apparently certain someone had the idea for a new weapon and it exploded, making almost everything on the insides dirty with mud, the Kyoshi warriors knew who the guilty is

"Suki… why?" and Ty Lee was totally ashamed

…

"And how are things going with Sokka?"

"Totally fine, we had some troubles after not seeing each other for so long, but I think we will manage our relationship."

"I hope that you two can become happy in the future."

Noticing his sad face, Suki asked "Still with problems after what happened with Mai, right?"

"How did you…"

"I'm a girl, we have that 6th sense."

It was hard to admit, but not as much as before "Hate to say that but yes, it was her decision and I have to respect it, but still…"

They decided to return to the living room, just to put a pair of epic poker faces after watching both Aand and Katara being really lovely with each other, even if they were just kissing, because of the surprise both separated from what they were doing.

"It reminded me of that day on Sokka's tent" what made Suki to take some steps aside of the fire lord, while he was smacking his face

"Sorry Zuko, as we were alone well…- Katara was trying to explain but to no avail"

"It was not a nice thing to do" Said Aang

While still hiding his face with his hand, Zuko answered "At the right on the bottom, there is an empty bedroom."

…

On the mission of collecting the berries, while Sokka had no problems on filling his wood chest, Toph was another story, due to her condition she had to find one via touching to put it on the chest, still, some berries were falling to the ground

"Sure, a good idea to send the blind girl to this kind of missions, and Sokka isn't even helping me" speaking about him he approached and started to help "Oh, thank you."

"Sorry, I got a little carried with this."

"It's ok, maybe on the party we can have some fun."

"Well, speaking about that…"

"I know, you want to have some time alone with Suki."

"How did you know that?"

"Don't remind me of the worst night of my life during the war, hopefully you had some protection while doing it."

Sokka just laughed with some shame, knowing which day she was talking about, even Zuko was traumatized on that moment

"Hehe sorry" but still he noticed that Toph was pretty sad "Ok, here is the deal, once we are on the party, I promise to dance with you, is that a deal?"

The blind bandit smiled a little "Sounds nice."

It was on that very moment that the entire group heard a massive sound, an explosion came from behind them but not hurting anyone

"What was that?!" Sokka asked

"Finally, some fun after just collecting stupid berries, come on Sokka!" the earth bender jumped happily before running towards the direction of the explosion

"Wa… Wait Toph, it can be dangerous!" Sokka was forced to follow her

"I was born to face the danger Sokka!" as stubborn as always

He just sighed, and said something to the collectors "Go back to the city, maybe you will want to stay safe."

The group did exactly that, while the warrior followed Toph as fast as he could, the bandit stopped near to the smoke so Sokka was able to chase her, once with her, he decided to look whatever it was there, his comrade asked

"What is that?"

"Well…" Sokka looked at it, black, metallic, with a red visor, very sinister "It…is like a metallic statue, a really odd one, I've never seen something like that before"

He approached to the "statue" looking it with a lot of curiosity, touching it, smelling it

"It looks like a new style of art, really modern if you ask me."

Toph decided to approach to it, but stopped, something was wrong and she was able to feel it on the ground "Heart beats?" and said it to Sokka "Come here now Sokka."

"What, Is something wrong?" he obeyed the suggestion

"Kind of, it is better if you come back here."

"But, why?"

His question was answered as from one arm of the "statue" an electric whip appeared

"Because that thing is alive!"

The whip was launched to the pair that barely avoided the attack, Sokka was afraid as he came without any weapon to defend himself, on the other hand, once the "Statue" moved in front of her, she smiled

"Finally, a good challenge after so much bullshit!" with hand poses she summoned to rocks from the ground, launching them to her opponent who just destroyed them with a whip slash "Cool, I can sense that you are gonna be such a challenge."

Another whip appeared on the other hand and tried to land an attack on Toph, who just jumped on its back using her earth bending as a trampoline, once on the position, she raised a leg to bend the earth in a way that made the creature to jump against its will, but landed pretty fine, from one of its shoulder 3 little electric balls were launched, at the same time as Toph was launching an earth wall, the impact produced a little explosion

"Way to go Toph, kick that monster's ass!"

The blind bandit was paying attention to whoever was coming, trying to cope with the attacker lightning attacks

"I know where you're coming, and it won't work" 3 more light balls came from her but her bending abilities made Toph to go some centimeters down on the ground, avoiding the attack "My foot and ears are my eyes, you have nowhere to attack me."

Once the rubbish was gone, the metallic creature started to think

"She is tougher than I thought… however the other guy..."

And put full attention to Sokka, deciding to attack him with a whip slash, even yelling, Sokka barely avoided the attack

"Hey statue, your battle is with me!" Toph yelled really angry

It was so strong that cut a tree behind him, looking at that, the warrior touched his neck

"My head was so fortunate" But he was not aware enough that another whip attack was coming to him

"Move idiot!"

On that very moment, Toph was able to jump towards him with enough speed to launch both of them to another side, missing the attack by maybe millimeters

After falling to the ground, Sokka sighed "Phew, thank you Toph."

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh, my eyes!"

Millimeters, not enough to cut anything, but enough to hurt with the light, Sokka was totally surprised for that

"Your eyes? But you're blind, you can still fight!"

"Stupid, it still hurts a lot!"

"No need for bad words."

The machine then approached to the duo "You were fortunate that your friend saved you."

Making Sokka shiver in fear "You can talk?"

"Wait until I put my hands on you, little piece of crap… dammit, my eyes!" Toph was still dealing with the pain

"But you won't have that luck again."

Being defenseless against the upcoming attack, Sokka just closed his eyes but thankfully, help came, some of the collectors were fire benders, and launched the attack towards the metallic creature

"Run, help you friend and communicate this to the Fire Lord!" said one of the collectors

Sokka helped Toph to stand up "What about all of you?!"

"Just run!"

Sokka had to obey if he wanted to survive alongside a really hurt Toph who was still sobbing due to the pain in her eyes.

…

The door of the palace was opened with a really tired Sokka, who was gasping a lot due to his effort, while his comrade was crying in pain

"Katara, where are you?!"

Zuko and Suki came to aid "What happened?" asked the Fire lord

"A metallic creature with thunder whips attacked us, it almost killed Toph!"

"My eyes, it hurts a lot!" she said

After hearing all of that, both Katara and Aang went to the rescue "Oh no, Toph!" she approached to her "I need a bowl of water as soon as possible!"

Zuko then said "Whatever that thing is, we need to investigate, Sokka, guide both Aang and me to the place of the attack."

He nodded "Sure" but once Aang approached to him "By the way, what were you doing with my sister?" making the air bender to giggle

Moments later and being helped by Appa, the trio approached to the explosion place, Sokka showed it

"How in the world can something like this happen?" Zuko asked

"I don't know, it was just there" Sokka said "It went all berserk and just attacked us."

"I see, by the way, what happened with the collectors?"

Being as horrorized as he was after looking the corpse of his friend, monk Gyatso on the air temple, Aang was looking towards the forest

"I know where they are" Looking at the same direction, the other two were feeling really sick "And whatever or whoever that creature is, for sure is a monster."

As that they noticed the corpses of the fighters, no more than 4 who perished with cuts on their bodies, the three will immediately knew it, a new threat has just come


	2. Chapter 2: A New nightmare starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new enemy has appeared and it seems that is very powerful! It hurt Toph and killed some soldiers on the fire nation, but which are its purposes? the Gaang has a new challenge for them but seems that is not the only thing that they have to worry about, what is going to happen with Ozai on the prison?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Just to make things clear, I already have lots of chapters ready so, that's why I'm uploading on bunches, enjoy!

Chapter 2: A new nightmare starts

Looking at the verge of the dormant volcano at night, there it was, the metallic monster who murdered all the collector groups, looking at the city

"It is really well protected, lots of fire benders, but the amount of water benders and earth benders is not depictable either, Such a bad moment to act but I need to be as fast as I…" an strange sound came from its stomach, hunger? "Dammit my body, sadly, I'm still human, so I need to eat something, and maybe some help."

Taking out the helmet, revealed a long, blonde hair

…..

"I can't believe that this has to happen just today."

"Don't worry Zuko, we can take that menace as easy as possible" Aang tried to calm his friend

"But look at this, the way that murdered all the collectors, it could have happened the same to Sokka and Toph" the first one gulped "Sorry, I know it was a bad experience"

"My life was passing in front of my eyes."

Zuko sighed, Katara noticed it "Is there something else, Zuko?"

"Well, each one of my birthdays since I became fire lord we have a huge festival the day after, but this time, I wanted to go to Ba Sing Se."

"Right, to visit your uncle" Suki added

"And now this happens, my nation needs me, hopefully my uncle will understand it."

With the rest being there, aside of Toph for obvious reasons, everyone nodded "Go and visit him, we can take charge of that monster" Aang said

"Wait, but…"

"No buts, you were training all those days, you need some rest" Katara added

"Besides, is only one monster, nothing that team Avatar can't handle!"

Hearing all of that made Zuko really happy, and started to cry a little "Did I tell you before that you're the best friends I ever had?"

That made everyone laugh but on a happy way

….

Moments later and on the yard, Zuko was taking a creature alongside him on the yard, a dragon, a red and little one, but a dragon at least, surprising him and the rest

"Whoa, a new pet for the team!" Sokka yelled

"It was a gift from the Sun warriors, is still a child but it can already fly pretty well, its name is Druk" The dragon gave a little roar, while Zuko mounted on his back "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry, visit Iroh and take some rest, you need it" Suki said

"Oh and, please, send us some gifts from Ba Sing Se" Sokka added

"Sokka!" Katara yelled at him

"What?"

"Don't worry, I will, Hyah!" moving a rope connected to the dragon's neck, after doing that, the dragon started to fly on the sky's direction

Looking at that, Sokka went as fast as he could inside the castle, the rest followed him, moments later realized why, the water tribe was going to the war room and sat on the fire lord's throne

"Why are you doing this Sokka?" Suki asked

"I'm not only Sokka, I'm the new Fire warrior lord Sokka!" no laughs coming from the group "Come on, is funny."

"Get out of here before you get on some troubles, pseudo fire lord" Katara said

…

Things were not going that well of course, hours later at night, on certain prison who was reserved for some of the most dangerous criminals ever, was receiving a visit, in front of the guards, the metallic monster appeared, silent, just looking at them

"What the hell is that?" one of the guards asked

After some seconds, the creature said "You're fortunate that for my mission, I don't have to kill all of you"

As fast as it could, went behind the guards and, using its two elbows, hit them so hard that knocked them down

"Two down, way more to go.

Inside of a ceiling, one of the most protected of that place, certain ex fire lord was resting, looking at the floor, not paying too much attention of what was happening

"Another attempt of a riot" he just said, then the sounds stopped "He, I knew it."

But was surprised of something more, the door was opened and coming from there, the creature, the prisoner was not afraid, just surprised

"Hey, what do you want?"

"Ozai, the previous fire lord, such a shame on what you turned out now."

Yes, it was the so cruel Ozai, who after hearing those words became angry "You're not the first one to tell me that."

"But I'm the only one with the purpose of setting you free."

"What?...Je, sorry to tell you, but I'm not a bender anymore, even if I wanted to take my revenge, it would be for nothing."

Then he looked at the creature raising one of its hands "Oh don't worry, you will be helpful, in fact, I can give you something to start things of."

Ozai was not totally sure, but having his vengeance after so long was not an idea to be ignored so easily

"You have a deal."

-"Very well"

…..

At the next morning, everyone was eating breakfast while being served by some waiters, and as almost always, Toph came at last, just that this time, she was using a white bandage on her eyes

"How do you feel Toph?" Katara asked

"It still hurts, but I can manage it" she said

"Fine, we still need to do some healing sessions, hopefully the pain can disappear after finishing this week."

Toph nodded and started to eat, not noticing that Sokka was looking at her, Aang noticed that

"Why are you looking at her like that?" the air monk asked

"Something that I don't understand, why is Toph using a bandage on her eyes if she is blind?" receiving a punch on the guts as an answer coming from the earth bender "Ouch!"

"Light, bacteria, dust, anything can enter on her hurt eyes and deal more damage, analyze that, brother."

"Right, thanks for the explanation sister."

Suki then asked "What are we gonna do with that creature now?"

"Obviously to try to find it, it cannot go that far, can it?" Katara asked

A messenger appeared on the dinning room "Avatar Aang, we have… we have terrible news."

"What happened?"

"Is the previous fire lord, Ozai… he escaped from prison."

"WHAT?!"

Minutes later, the group was getting out of the Fire palace "I cannot believe how things are turning out to be now!" Sokka yelled

"First the creature, now Ozai escapes, is there some connection between them?" Suki asked

But the group stopped, people was running from the center as, unexpectedly, the metallic creature was there

"I think that thing has the answers" Aang went on guard first "What do you want on the fire nation?"

And the creature pointed at him "Avatar Aang, I'm going to kill you and those that you love the most."

"Think twice metal head!" Katara went alongside Aang

"Yesterday you played dirty on me, this time you will have no luck" Toph did the same

"Sokka, Suki, go for the guards and for your weapons, until then, we take care of this thing."

After Aang's order, both nodded and went back to the palace, tension was on the air for some seconds, until a thunder shot came from the creature's direction, Aang protected the group by raising a ground wall, and launching it to the monster, but with a jump and using some fire on its feet, avoided the attack easily

"Well, if you used fire, that means that you're human, and a fire bender" Aang said

"There are more things you need to learn, kid"

The creature joined its hands and launched a barrage of thunders coming from it, before that Katara took water from one of the vessels trying to launch that to it, as a result the thunder was contained

"It feels like that thing uses the lightning really well, not like a regular fire bender" Katara added, a vapourish explosion occurred on that moment, putting both Aang and Katara on a disadvantage

"Consider me… a lightning bender" and put its hands on the floor, using the vapour on its favour to extend the lightning

"To the ground!" Toph protected her teammates by covering the three down on the floor

Due to that, the monster had to use a little barrage of fire to dispel the vapour and make things clear, paid attention to the surroundings

"Where are you?"

Behind it, jumping and ready to attack, the trio was ready, but the monster then punched to the ground, a big lightning attack surrounded it, protecting from any elemental attack that was coming, then jumped on Aang's direction and launched both of them to a roof

"Aang!" Both Katara and Toph yelled

Once on the roof, Aang tried to recover, done it pretty fast "I'm fine!" Then noticed the monster coming in front of him "But he will not."

Toph tried to produce a quake on that place, but the monster started to use fire on its feet to fly, Katara had to stop her

"It won't be helpful now."

"Hopefully twinkle toes can manage it."

Aang was not apparting his eyes from the monster "Whatever you are, why do you want to kill me?"

"Not only you, but anyone that cares from the Fire Lord Zuko, even himself, has to fall."

"So even Zuko… Why?"

"To restore the balance lost in time."

He didn't understand, just waited for some seconds before launching a fire barrage, the monster just covered from it and, when Aang was jumping to launch an attack, threw a lightning towards him, barely missed, the Avatar covered his hands in fire trying to punch it, but the metallic armor was too much from him

"Damn it hurts!" receiving a kick to the guts and again, avoiding by inches the thunder whip slash

"You're such a pest" and launched a lightning towards him

Terrible mistake to be learned, as Aang easily contained the thunder, redirecting it to the attacker, producing a mini explosion and sending the creature to a wall

"Great job Aang!" Katara animated him

Aang went in front of it "Stop right now, you have no chance."

"Crap, only using thunder or fire against someone like the avatar is not enough, even if he is just a teenager, he is really strong."

Aang then decided to attack with air, a really powerful barrage towards the monster direction, but then a huge and bigger surprise, the monster redirected the barrage to a side, how can something like that happen? It can only be possible via bending

"What was that?!" Katara was astonished

"What, did Aang won?" Toph asked

The Avatar was speechless "How?"

Before anyone could answer anything, Sokka and Suki arrived with the Fire guards

"There it is, fire!"

After Sokka's order, a barrage of fire went towards the enemy's direction, it jumped showing even more air control, putting itself on Aang's left

"We will see each other soon, avatar" and using the fire on its feet, started to fly to the sky

Trying to follow it, but only for some seconds, the group reunited, and Suki asked "What was… did he used air bending?"

"And fire bending also" Katara said

"Wait, this is impossible, only the avatar can manage more than one element, and we have it on our side" Sokka added

"It can be…" everyone went silent after hearing what Aang was saying "There is more than one Avatar."

Everyone opened their eyes like plates after hearing that, would that be possible? Well, someone for sure he was, going on an old fire nation ship, already on the sea, Ozai was looking to the sky

"There it is" the mechanic monster appeared -How was it?

"I see that my distraction gave you enough time to escape Ozai, you did fine."

"Thanks to you for giving me my powers back" He lit his hand on fire for some seconds "Avatar Shaina."

Avatar Shaina! How can something like this be possible…

"How can something like this can happen? Another avatar, this is nuts!" Sokka was yelling

Back on the dining room, everyone was surprised of what just happened, the creature, was possibly another avatar, and that could be the reason on why it was able to use not only fire and thunder like a prodigious fire bender could do, but also air bending

"It is the first time I see another person doing air bending like me, but what I can't believe is that whatever it is, he wants to kill both me and Zuko."

"On this moment he must be arriving to Ba Sing Se, so he would be safe there alongside Iroh" Suki added

"But let's not forget that Ozai escaped from prison, what would be the first thing he wants to do if he is not attacking us?" Toph analyzed

"Going for Zuko and Iroh, for sure" Katara finished

Everyone went silent, but Sokka tried to calm the situation "Worry not, what can a non bender can do against the two most powerful fire benders ever?"

"Sokka, how do you think that guy could have escaped?" Sokka's jaw went almost to the floor after what Aang said "And if that creature is really an avatar, like me, he or she could have returned Ozai his powers."

"Two monsters working together, what a nightmare" Toph said

"But Aang, we still are not totally sure if that creature is another avatar."

"Sure Katara, but I know who can help me with that" Aang started to meditate

And Sokka asked to his sister "Who?"

"Avatar Roku, who else?"

….

On the spirit realm, place where the deceased were having a better life, Aang was able to contact his past life and fellow friend, Roku appeared pretty fast

"Long time no see, avatar Aang, what's your request now?"

"Hi Roku, it is too bad that I have to ask you this but, it is possible, or has happened before that two avatars can co-exist at the same time?"

"Two avatars, why would you ask something so strange?"

"Well, apparently, I fought another one just moments ago, it was really strong and was covered on a sinister armor, I thought it was only a fire bender but, it manipulated my air bending, that can't happen so easily."

"No, and it is impossible, it never happened before that two avatars co-existed, the spirits always choose only one to restore the balance, if two appears that could be dangerous."

"So then, Am I maybe a little crazy?"

"No Aang, your worries are valid for real reasons" Roku went silent for some seconds

"…Aaammmm, Roku?"

"Wait young one, I'm trying to concentrate…" then he sighed "No, no information about its origin, it cannot be possible like this."

"What, so not even the spirits can make something?" Roku nodded "So what?"

"The spirits confirmed me that, indeed there is another presence with a nature like the avatar, confirming that there are two of them right now."

A little shocker, but not after what he just witnessed moments ago "But it can't be, if there are two of us, maybe one is a false one… I suppose that is the other one because I'm the good one and the other wants to kill both me and Zuko."

"Think about this young Aang, how can it be possible for two avatars to co-exist on the same time line?" Aang was unable to answer properly "The role of the avatar is to give the equilibrium to the world."

"And what does it have to do with this second avatar?"

"Because the only way that another avatar can appear on the same timeline, is if it comes from the future, something highly impossible but not totally."

"What, from the future?... That, somehow makes sense"

Roku started to think again "What I'm telling to you is just my analysis Aang, probably something happened in the future and, if that creature is an avatar, his or her point of view to restore the balance was coming here and attack both you and Zuko."

"But the only way to affirm this is to directly ask to it, and I'm for sure that it won't happen so easily."

"You must be ready for this new challenge young Aang" and he closed his eyes "What I can confirm is that this avatar was the responsible for Ozai's escape, that is a fact that the spirits gave to me, and I give to you."

"So, they're working together, this is going to be challenging."

"With the help of your friends nothing is going to be impossible, go Aang, and save the four nations once more."

…

Once back, he shook his head, Suki asked "What did Avatar Roku tell to you?"

Everything that we were suspecting, the creature is an avatar like me, and helped Ozai to restore his powers and escape.

"But how it is possible to have two avatars at the same time?" Toph asked

"Well, this is just a suspect as not even the spirits are sure about this, but the explanation sounds logical, that avatar comes from the future."

With that in mind, it would mean just one thing: Peace was never an option on a world like this


	3. Chapter 3: Back to the old roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph are dealing with the new enemy, Zuko is visiting his dear uncle, Iroh, on Ba Sing Se, things look really normal until he meets certain lady once more, Jin already know about him, but, is she angry with Zuko?
> 
> Meanwhile the new enemy is moving with new allies in order to find someone that is going to be really helpful but, will Azula help that easily?

After a day and a half of traveling on Druk, his newly acquired dragon, Zuko was able to finally see the greatest city on the entire Earth Kingdom, its capital, Ba Sing Se, no time to go to visit the new earth king, that can happen later, he wanted to visit his uncle as soon as possible

-It isn't great Druk?- the dragon just baffled -It is going to be the first time you are going to see my uncle.

The citizens were able to see the dragon flying, surprised or smiling after looking at it, the reptile landed in front of the Jazmine Dragon Tea Shop, it was open, and everyone inside went out in order to see the creature

-Is the fire lord Zuko, he arrived- someone said as everyone was happy to see him

Zuko was only smiling, but then he saw him, Iroh came as fast as he could in order to receive him

-Welcome back, fire lord Zuko.

-Is nice to see you again, uncle- and both hugged each other, Iroh then noticed the dragon -Isn't it beautiful? The two masters of the sun temple had a baby months ago, his name is Druk

-Oh, long time no see another one, is so beautiful- the dragon smelled at him, and gave him a hot breath in response -And needs his teeth brushed, come on Zuko, is time to celebrate your birthday.

Everything inside was decorated, the citizens then received him with… -Happy Birthday Zuko!

He smiled because of that gesture -Thank you all, is nice to see you again.

-Come on, I have your present on the other side of the bar- Zuko followed Iroh, his uncle stopped him for some seconds in order to try to find it -Oh, where I just left that thing?

Waiting on the other side, Zuko was caught by surprise by someone who said -Is nice to see you again Lee, or you prefer Zuko?

-Who is…?- he recognized the face pretty fast, it was the same lady he left 3 years ago on that date, things were totally different now, as both of them are now young adults, at that was a little more noticeable on the lady, most on her body than on her face -Oh Jin, jeje, long time no see… how did you know about my real name?

-Well, I come here frequently, and you're rarely here, your uncle told me the truth.

-Aren't you angry about that?- Jin negated it -I see… I'm trying to stay a little more, is not easy when you're the fire lord and a lot of things happened two days ago, but promised my uncle to be here at least a week.

-That sounds nice well, nice for you.

After some seconds of silence, Zuko decided to say something -Look Jin, this is not the best place to talk about what happened before but, would it be possible on another moment?

-Su… sure, I wanted to talk with you long time ago, but the circumstances were not the adequate so, see you later?

-Sure- Jin then gave him a piece of paper and left the place, Zuko was paying attention to her a lot -How she changed…

-There it is! - Iroh presented a small golden statue about a dragon -What do you think?

-Eh?- and he looked at the statue -it looks beautiful.

…

On the ship that Ozai stole from the Fire Nation, both him and the "future" avatar were talking, it was already at night but the stares were not appearing on the sky

-So not only the ship, but also some soldiers, 10 but that's enough for now

-That were still loyal to me, I know them, fighting is something that you can't get out of a warrior, promising them the glory of a great battle was more than enough to convince them and helped me to take this ship with me.

-And what happened to those who opposed? - Ozai just made a gesture of a cut neck -I see.

Then silence again, just for some seconds -Where are we going? - Ozai asked

-To reunite you with you daughter

-With Azula? But I don't know where she is?

-But I do… Study, a lot of history over the previous war and their protagonist, key to know what I know, it was hard but profitable, I know a lot about them, even you.

Ozai was not worried about that -Everything?

-Even the day of your death if it wasn't for me… tomorrow.

-Wait, what?

-A failed riot would have taken place tomorrow and as a result, some prisoners would die, including you, but thanks to me, it won't happen.

-Shit, what a shameful way to end my days, so, where is the only person in the world that I can trust?

-After what I did for you, you still don't trust me?

-We know each other for just one day, that's why, if you can give me another reason.

-That I could have killed you and instead, returned your powers.

-Fine, so…

-She is near, the rebranded Blue Fire Raiders are kind of nomads, pretty powerful thanks to her, but not a menace to the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Nation, if we join forces maybe we will have a little chance.

…

On the same night, Zuko was walking on the streets of the middle ring of the city, he was wearing some regular earth kingdom citizen clothes, pretty strange after being used to the luxury of being an emperor, looking at the piece of paper what it was on there was a direction

-So, I suppose that she lives here…- then he heard a really loud noise

-And if you're not here early, I'm gonna rip the head of your companion, I'm not going to let you act like a whore! - those words made the fire lord open his mouth pretty awkwardly

Then Jin came out of the door, slamming it and yelling -I'm not gonna take any word of you, you psycho bitch…- then she noticed Zuko -Oh, hi Zuko, sorry for the delay… how long have you been here?

-I just arrived- and he shook his head, not knowing what to say

Jin was wearing similar clothes to their previous date with Zuko 3 years ago, the difference was that she was wearing a golden scarf alongside her suit

-So, where do you want to go? - Zuko asked

-Well, there is a concert on the Clam Theatre on an hour, it is free, but the artist there are so good, and the food is delicious too.

-So, to the Clam Theatre it is- both started to walk together

-One thing that was curious, when I went outside, there was a kind of a dragon statue.

-It is Druk he was probably sleeping, and yes is a real dragon.

-It was real?! Whoa, it is amazing, I though they went extinct years ago!

-Me too, but we have to be careful with him, is still a child so he can be a knucklehead sometimes.

-And you came here on his loin? - Zuko nodded -it would be great to know him personally.

-Maybe after our date, right now he is resting on my uncle's backyard.

…..

On a little island near the main earth kingdom continent, a camping was taking place, lots of them surrounding a little house, a group of vigilants were paying attention of whatever was happening on that moment, then, they noticed something on the horizon, a metallic ship was coming

-Shit, they found us- one girl said, not really tall of course, and went inside of the house -Azula, Azula!

Inside of the house, and opening it, there she was, wearing casual red and brown clothes, and her body taking a really good shape due to her physical development, Azula, the once known as the fire princess, opened the door with a grin

-What is happening Milly, didn't you know that on this hour I'm sleeping?

-I know, but please listen, the fire nation has found us, a ship is coming here.

-A ship from the fire nation, just one? - the one mentioned as Milly nodded -Oh come on, we are at least 50 between regular warriors and benders, we can take care of this.

Then a big guard came to her -Well, things are getting strange- and pointed to the sky, something was coming at such speed that looked like a torpedo

-What the…- Azula then noticed it better, it looked humanoid -A flying armor?

The metallic creature, the same one that attacked Agni just 2 days ago, landed in front of Azula's new house, not taking care of it being surrounded by the 50 warriors that Azula mentioned before

-What are you doing here, creature? - Azula said, her "guest" just looked at the entire raiders -Don't you know with who is talking to you?

-Azula, princess of the fire nation, expelled from it due to her crimes, now surviving as much as you can with the help of the Blue Flame Raiders, I know you more than you think.

-What the hell? - Milly said pointing her lance to the creature

-Well, not a surprise because I'm kind of a celebrity- Azula said -Why are you here?

-To join forces, together we can be invincible- and pointed to the ship -There are my men, 10 fire benders ready for the fight.

-Just ten? - Milly asked

And Azula laughed a lot, followed by the entirety of her raiders -Don't make me laugh, sure you look pretty impressive on your armor, but promising me to become invincible with an army of 10 people sounds stupid.

-You don't know what you're talking about, they are my soldiers, but alongside him there is certain someone that would like to see you.

-Who?

-You will know when the ship arrives, besides, that's not the best I can offer to you.

-And what can be that thing, your armor? It doesn't look that impressive.

-Well, what can I say? I'm an avatar

That phrase, said with total disrespect, made Azula raise an eyebrow -What, Aang?

-No, I'm not Aang, for sure, he is on the fire nation, I attacked him there but failed to win due to the numbers.

-Sure, Aang is such a good kid, he would never talk to me…don't make me laugh, get out of my campment before I order my men to get rid of you.

-I guess that I have to show you my powers then.

Choosing to go for the big henchmen, used earthbending to launch him up, and then air to send him right to the floor, knocking him out, maybe dead? Not so sure

-For sure that you're not Aang, he would never do something so amazing like you- and started to laugh but barely -What's your name?

-Call me Shaina, princess Azula.

-Shaina, so I suppose that you're a lady like me- she received no answers -Fine, you can join, your powers are so promising that I'm not going to ask how can 2 avatars co-exist.

-Excellent, I'm going to receive the ship- with a jump, Shaina abandoned the place of the campment

-Oh, poor Birgcamp- Azula said after looking at the corpse -Give him some auxiliar services.

Still confused of what just happened, they had to obey, because Azula was their leader, still, the little girl, Milly, was not sure

-Azula, can I say something?

-What?

-Well, I'm confident that you know what you're doing, but I don't think we have to trust that creature Shaina, look what just happened.

-Calm down Milly, she wouldn't hurt us, she already said it, numbers can scare her, besides, if she wanted to attack us, a surprise attack would have been a better option.

-But look what she did to Birgcamp, and look at the way she did it, that was unnecessarily cruel.

-Not like she killed him, now I wonder who is gonna be the person she wanted me to meet?

Moments later she would realize it, accompanied by her raiders and by Shaina, looked in awe and surprise how the 10 soldiers were doing a reverence of who was going outside of the ship

-All hail the Phoenix King, Ozai!

-No way…

If there is only one person that Azula still cares a lot, even after not seeing him on a long time, was her father, in front of her

-Dad, is… is that really you?

-After 3 years don't you recognize your own father, Azula? You on the other hand didn't change too much- Despite that commentary, his daughter went to hug him -It is nice to see you again, my dear daughter.

-And I still cannot believe it, after that fight with the Avatar, I thought it would be your end, but seeing you again makes me so happy…- but then she had a question -How did you managed to escape?

Ozai pointed directly to Shaina -It is still surprising to me that a creature like you, with claims to be an avatar, once was a synonym of our doom, and now of our hope, she gave me back my fire bending

Azula broke the hug -So you're really compromised on this alliance, I think I can trust you.

-Yeah, you better be- and Shaina gave her back to the royal family

-Now what? - Ozai asked

After some seconds, the "Future" and metallic avatar said -To invade Ba Sing Se.

-WHAT?!- everyone yelled

Then Azula confronted her -Are you serious? I don't know if you know it, but an invasion with this amount of people to Ba Sing Se means a suicide.

-No, she knows it- Ozai said

Then Shaina said -It surprises me that you, princess Azula, the same one who conquered that city alongside just two of her friends, now is saying this.

-Circumstances are different now, before we had the back up from the Dai Li agents, now they are totally loyal to the Earth King, and he is friend of the idiot of my brother, an invasion is tons of times more difficult now.

-You said it.

-Then what's your brilliant plan?

-I didn't say that I want to conquer Ba Sing Se… I just want to weaken them a little

What a mystery that was

…

Moments later, the concert on the Clam Theatre was over, Zuko and Jin were going out totally bored

-Sorry, I supposed that today's artist would be good.

-Not all were bad, I liked the last band, a little- the Fire Lord said -Ey Jin, would you want to go to that restaurant we went on our first date?

-Yes, let's go! - Jin took one of his hands before running with him

After some moments, the two were sitting looking to each other, and eating some noodles

-The flavor surely has improved- Zuko said, looking that Jin was eating a lot like 3 years ago

A waiter approached to the two -Would the Fire Lord and his girlfriend want something else to order?

He would have negated his relationship with Jin on that moment, but specially now, he was not sure

-Aaahhhh, sure, maybe some wine would be great.

-As soon as possible sir- and the waiter left the place

-Pretty different as our first date

-Yeah.

After some seconds of silence, Jin decided to talk -That girl, it was the reason you ran away on our date.

-What girl? … oh, you're talking about Mai.

-Yeah, she was beautiful, how are things going with her?

-We broke up one year ago.

That was uncomfortable to say the least -Oh, sorry on hearing that… I suppose it was hard to deal with.

-After so much time it doesn't hurt as much, she is having the life she wants so, I must be happy for her.

Looking that it was a hard topic to talk about, Jin decided to ask -And how are things as a Fire Lord? It surely must be interesting.

-Well, sometimes, it was pretty boring most of the time but after the war me and the avatar had some rough times, you see, not all the people likes peace and I know that, war is on the veins of some of them.

-So, you're still dealing with troubles.

-That's why I was unable to visit my uncle as much as I could have liked to be- then he directed his look to Jin -Maybe we could have talked before if I had this time.

-Wait, if you're here, who is in charge of the fire nation?

-The Avatar with all my friends, I think they can handle this pretty well… aside of Sokka who for sure used my seat as soon as I left.

Jin giggled after hearing that -But that sounds funny.

-Sorry for the interruption mister Zuko, you red wine is here- the waiter served two cups to the pairing -Enjoy.

-Wait, before drinking, how old are you Jin?

-That is not a question you ask to a lady- she said

-I know, but, underage people cannot drink alcohol, you know.

-19- she said a little bothered

-Oh, so is ok… a brindis, for this date.

-For this date- and both drank a cup of wine -It is very delicious

It wouldn't be the last one, as noticed by how hours later, the two were walking totally dizzy, singing and yelling

-Who is the most powerful fire bender?!

-Me… Who is the most beautiful girl on all this city?!

-Me!

And both were laughing, somehow arriving to Jin's house

-That was so funny Zuko, thank you for…- Jin had a little burp -Sorry, again, thank you for this date, it meant a lot for me.

-I'm glad of hearing that, thank you also… for being so comprehensive.

Before doing anything else, as both were watching each other to their eyes, the door was opened with violence, and the sound of a giant hammer

-There you are, do you know how late it is Jin?!- a big, fat woman on casual clothes opened the door, and indeed she had a giant hammer with her at one side

Jin sighed -Mom, he is my date, the fire lord Zuko, Zuko, I present you my mother- the fire lord just passed saliva because of the nerves

While having the same hairstyle as Jin, aside of an obvious white hair and a non-friendly face, she was nothing like her daughter

-It is… an honor miss.

-Hmpf, Fire Lord or not I don't care, go in Jin, tomorrow you have a lot of work.

-Thank you again Zuko- like that, Jin had to dismiss him, making him sigh

Finally, after some difficulties to arrive, and being watched by Jong, Zuko was able to reach the door

-Uncle, I'm here.

Iroh received his nephew, noticing the smell of alcohol on him -Puagh, Zuko, you drank too much wine.

-It was worth it.

Making Iroh to raise an eyebrow -Worth it, how was your date?

No immediate answer, but before entering on what could be his room, he said -It was nice- but this time with a smile


	4. Chapter 4: A fated family meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemies start their movements but as crazy as it gets, with less than 80 men on their sleeves, the evil avatar wants to invade, but with what purpose? on the meantime Jin is having some problems with her mother and asks Iroh for some help, just for moments later for the dragon of the west to see his worst nightmare becoming true!

Father and daughter were talking alone on a room inside the stolen fire nation ship, the decided it as they were close to a new battle

-After so long we're going to finally have some team work, don't you think it is great father?

-It is, but with the circumstances we need to be careful, I don't fully understand Shaina's plan.

-Yeah, speaking about this strange avatar, which is your… well, how can I put this?

-Relationship?- Azula nodded -No more than associates, she just came to the prison I was and set me free, since then we barely spoke to the other.

-Oh, so is nothing special.

Ozai just smiled -Azula, even with that on mind, you know that I need another woman on my life, and even if happens that I found her, you will always be my daughter and I always will care of you, because of how hard you worked at my side, and how strong you grew up, you deserve everything I can give to you?

-Father, that means a lot for me, it is a promise?

-It is- even if he had some doubts with it, then both stood up -Now let's go, we're getting closer to Ba Sing Se

And even more than they though, as when they went out, the walls were already visible, Azula was the first one to get out to watch it

-So, here we are, after so many days, Ba Sing Se- She was contemplating from the ship the immensity of the walls of the city -Nice memories coming from here.

Ozai and an approaching Shaina went close to her, also watching the enormous structure

-If we arrive like this to the dock, the guards will start a fight- said the labelled "Phoenix King"

-We are not going to the dock- Shaina said

Moments later, they noticed it, it was just another part of the huge wall

-Why here? - Azula asked

-Again, I had to study a lot in order to know what I have to do, besides, as an avatar, I'm also an earth bender, so I can make an entrance from here.

The fire princess analyzed -If we can manage to arrive to the Ba Sing Se ruins from here, it would be easy for us to make the invasion

Once the ship travelled enough, Shaina pointed to a direction

-There.

And using her earth bending, started to create an entrance for the ship

Moments later, the trio were able to find the old ruins of Ba Sing Se, a greenish brilliant place, but with not enough water to travel from all the place, so they had to stop the ship once arrived

-Pretty tiring to say the least- Shaina said then looked to the group of 59 soldiers and raiders at their disposal -This is the plan; I'm coming with the entire army to the palace and start a fight there.

-What a great plan- Ozai said

-What about us? - Azula asked

-Wouldn't you want to have a hearth feeling family meeting?

Pretty surprising to say the least, Azula knew what Shaina was talking about, but not Ozai

-The hell?

-Oh, I see now which is your plan.

…..

It has been already 6 days after Zuko arrived to the capital city of the Earth Kingdom, so on this last day, day 7, he had to travel back to Agni, hopefully things wouldn't be as bad there, because on this city the things were going pretty well

He woke up pretty early, so even Iroh would be asleep, then went outside, on the backyard of the house to give some food to Jong

-Did you sleep well buddy? - he received a groan as an answer -I will take that as a yes.

Then going inside to check that everything was going well to open the tea shop later on that day, he heard the main door being knocked, after opening noticed the messenger

-A letter for the Fire Lord.

-It is me- he took the letter and dismissed the messenger, took some seconds to read it just before yelling -What the hell?!

Noticed that his uncle was not awaken by that, he decided to read, the message was coming from Aang

Zuko

The problems just got bigger this time, Ozai escaped from prison but before we could do something, we were attacked, we witnessed the creature, it was really powerful and had a lot of abilities, but… this will sound ridiculous as everyone think it is, but the creature is an avatar…

-Another avatar? What are you talking about now Aang?- but of course the airbender would not lie with something like that

-…As you're on Ba Sing Se, we need you to meet the Earth King in order to cover as much area as possible, because we think that the creature and Ozai are working together, this means problems.

-Shit, just when things were going fine.

Iroh was getting outside to check if his nephew was there -Oh, Zuko, there you are… is there something wrong?

Zuko gave him the letter he received from Aang, once Iroh finished reading it, sighed

-So my brother escaped and a second avatar appeared.

-Can you believe that there is another avatar, but evil?

-Yes.

-How?

-On a world like this when there are people that can manipulate elements, anything can be possible, even having two avatars at the same time.

-But isn't supposed that the avatar is a good-hearted person that brings balance to the world? The one described here killed people and set free the worst father ever.

-And you knew about that before coming?

A question that made Zuko a little guilty -Yes, I didn't want to worry you.

-Now that doesn't matter, you know what to do Zuko now, it is your responsibility as the Fire Lord.

-I know, I have to go to talk with the Earth King as soon as possible- but he looked pretty awkward saying that

-Is something wrong?

-Jin, I told her that during this week I would spend time with her and, it is not going to be possible.

Zuko then felt one hand on one of his shoulders -Nephew, you're still young I know that, and that girl surely likes you, but sometimes we need to do what is the best for the rest, not for us, our own happiness can come later and don't worry.

-Thank you for your advice, as good as always.

-I know it, now, before going, is time for some breakfast, would you like some herbal tea with it? - Zuko just nodded

…

-Do you call this a toast with three syrups?!- the old fat lady, Jin's mother, threw a dish with some bread on it to the floor -Do it better next time!

-I'm sorry mom.

-No apologizes, now go and take the orders of the clients.

As the kitchen's door was slammed almost on her face, Jin said on a low voice -You could be a lot of things but not a good mother- and sighed

-Ey waitress, we want some orders.

Then, on a second, she turned herself on direction of the guests with a big smile on her face

-Don't worry, I will attend you as soon as possible!

Once the afternoon arrived, the work day was over, meaning that Jin could go wherever she wanted to go, and on those days that mean one thing, to go to the Jazmine Dragon Tea Shop

But before getting out of the restaurant and after finally tiding up her clothes, her mother intercepted her

-Where?

-You know where.

-Oh, you don't visit that place as frequently as on this week… you love him, right?

-That's not of your business, mom.

-It is, even if you don't like it, I'm still your mother and raised you.

-To become a slave.

Her mother didn't want to answer directly, but let Jin to go outside -It is that you love him, or you love his power and money?

No answer, Jin just wanted to leave the restaurant -I knew him when he was just a fugitive.

…..

Once on the Ba Sing Se castle, Zuko meet really fast with Kuei, the Earth king, and both shook hands

-Finally, is an honor to see you, Fire Lord Zuko.

-Is an honor to be here, Earth King Kuei, but sadly, not on the best circumstances.

-What do you mean? - Zuko gave him the letter he received from Aang, once he read it, his face showed his worries -Oh no.

-Oh yes, I was unable to watch the creature with my own eyes, but I witnessed what he was capable of, is a murderer, a sadistic one, I suggest you to prepare Ba Sing Se for any inconvenience.

-As soon as possible of course, but… is strange, two avatars at the same time?

-Trust me I still cannot believe it, but Aang wouldn't lie about that.

-How much time has passed since this letter was written? - Kuei exanimated the date -6 days ago, not so long.

-On 6 days my father can be capable of anything, I know that 2 doesn't sound like a menace, but I suggest to reinforce the defensive capabilities of the city.

Kuei started to think about it -Fine, thank you for your message, fire lord- Zuko nodded and decided to leave -Don't you want to stay a little longer? We are going to have a buffet with Bosco's favorite food.

-I'm glad for that invitation but I have to decline, there is a lady waiting for me.

-Oh, so you have a girlfriend on Ba Sing Se, I feel a healthy jealousy.

Both started to laugh -Well, hopefully I can call her like that in the near future.

Speaking about her, Jin was already inside Iroh's tea shop, drinking some tea and waiting for Zuko, meanwhile, Iroh decided to talk with her

-How are things going on the restaurant, Jin?

-Pretty… bad, mom's cooking abilities are going downhill pretty fast- and she sighed -Still, she is so stubborn to not let me cook, today I followed her toast with 3 syrups recipe as she told me and still threw it to the ground, I can't understand her.

-Jaja, calm down young one, you see, sometimes we don't understand each other's, but that's because we don't know the other person, even in your entire life you don't totally know your mother, since it is possible that your childhood years are probably blur.

-Well, kind of, I just remember when a ball hit me on the face and… well, my mother helped me to feel better.

-There it is, you see Jin, in order to understand other people better, is up to us to know that person, only then, we can comprehend the motifs of their acts, and try to help them to become the best versions of themselves.

-That's the problem, my mother only wants to treat me like her servant on the restaurant, she never asked what I want.

-And what do you want?

-Well… I'm not so sure about that, I'm afraid that aside of cooking I'm totally useless

-Fear not dear Jin, sometimes what we want comes with time, but if you want to speed things up, maybe is time to put some actions on that, despite the obstacles and challenges that can come.

After hearing that, Jin felt a little better -You always have a really good advice with you mister Iroh.

-Come on Jin, up to know, you can call me uncle- both laughed -But that's what happens when you wet old on a good way, so, more tea?

-Mint please- After some seconds, Jin noticed someone entering -Oh… uncle Iroh, we have more clients.

-I'm a little busy with your own tea, Jin.

-Oh, so you're busy now?

Hearing that voice again, made Iroh shiver really worried, and went outside of the kitchen, sadly his thoughts were true

-Oh no way.

-Nice to see you again, big brother.

Both Azulon children were face to face after 6 years, silence was all over the place

-Ozai, I never wanted this day to become true.

-Brother? Are you Zuko's father?- Jin asked, but to no avail for some seconds, other person would answer

-Not on the best terms, like with me.

Jin and Iroh would feel a little angrier with the other person coming

-I recognize you, you were the one who invaded this city 3 years ago, Azula.

-To make things worse- Iroh said

Again silence, but broken up when someone else appeared -What the hell are you two doing here?!

Both Ozai and Azula noticed that, standing on the main door, Zuko was preparing for an attack, but Iroh stopped him with a gesture

-Oh, my dear son, 3 years in the future and you're starting to look like me- Ozai said

-But I will never be like you, unless you want me to burn your face.

-Oh, come on Zuzu, this is just a family meeting, if we wanted to attack you, we would just do it- That phrase coming from Azula made Jin giggle a little -Shut up peasant.

-Don't say that to her.

Iroh then decided to ask -What are you doing here Ozai? People like you are not welcome to this tea shop.

-It is what you always wanted to have, No? I have something to tell you, but you can prepare some cups of tea to calm down the nerves.

After some seconds, Iroh said

-Sure, why not?

He was fast preparing some mint teas for everyone, as the young ones watched the old ones sitting on a table and talking, Ozai gave his cup a little slip

-How can I say? Your tea was always good, something that I can recognize.

-Thanks… Now tell me, why are you here?

-Isn't that obvious already? 3 years in prison can change a weak mind, not me, since my imprisonment I just wanted one thing and one thing only, vengeance.

-Against who?

-Against the world.

-You tortured the world so much in the past Ozai, you truly deserved that and even more.

As the young ones were in silent, Jin tried to talk with Iroh -Sorry to interrupt but… what about the advice that you gave to me? To try to know the other person

Ozai said -That reminded me on when Zuko interrupted on the war chamber- then he noticed his old brother fierce looking at him, Ozai just gave another slip to his tea

-Jin, I know my brother more than anyone in the world and on opposite of your mother, he is totally a lost case with no cure, same with Azula who is in the middle of you and Zuko.

-Oh… I see.

-And because of that I have to tell you Ozai, if you try anything against us, against the earth kingdom, the avatar, or anyone else, I wouldn't care to put you in your place as I had to do long time ago.

-And why not to do it? - his younger brother said

-Because 3 years ago it was the avatar's destiny to beat you and succeeded.

-Hmpf, I can take care of him later on- Ozai lit a little flame on one of his fingers

-He recovered his fire bending…- Zuko clinched his teeth

-The rumors were all true- Iroh said

-Brother, you want me to put me in what you think is my place? Fine them, I came here with one purpose, and one purpose only… Agni Kai.

Even with Zuko trying to interfere, Iroh stopped him with a gesture once more -You are totally stubborn Ozai, don't you understand what is different now?

-Hmpf, what can it be?

-You were unable to bend fire since 3 years ago, on that time I not only dedicated myself on serving tea, I was training, meditating, becoming stronger and stronger each day, during the war times I was not sure on beating you since our powers were comparable, but on this situation younger brother, I'm totally sure that I can win.

-Don't do it uncle, don't you see their plan? If you win, Azula will attack you.

-That's where you enter my dear nephew.

-Oh, right- but Azula laughed at that idea -What so funny?

-The last time we fought on an Agni Kai I was not on my best and you had the help of that water tribe peasant, what can make you think that you have a chance against me, Zuzu?

-That he is the Fire Lord, and he is stronger than me- Iroh said

Zuko didn't said anything, even on what his uncle mentioned, he was not totally sure that it was true

….

On the ruins, waiting for the attack some groups, and others looking from the outside on a hole, they were near to the palace

Milly, who was still afraid of Shaina asked -When… when are we going to attack?

-You will see little one, the signal would be recognizable from the sky

…..

Agni Kai, the battle ceremony in which two fire benders clashed using their full power on an open enough scenery, was taking place on the high ground in front of the Jazmine Dragon Tea Shop, not the widest scenario but adequate enough for the battle, Ozai and Iroh were already on opposite sides, waiting to start and because of it, a lot of curious people were starting to appear, looking on what was happening

Something that Zuko didn't like at all -Jin, help me with something.

-What?

-That everyone here leaves, fire will be shot on a lot of directions so is not a safe place to be.

-Fire, you sure? - Zuko nodded -Ok, but, what about you?

-I need to help my uncle if things go wrong, and for sure they will be.

Jin just nodded and decided to help -Please everyone, stay as far as possible from here, what is going to happen is not safe from any of you.

Zuko, looking all of that said -It is here with you?

-Who?

-The evil Avatar.

-Who knows?

-You lie, you always lie.

Both Iroh and Ozai finally adopted fighting positions, looking to each other

-I give you one chance to give up to this stupid idea brother, stop it and leave before anyone goes hurt, and that includes you.

-Stop talking trash and fight.

As they were expecting the other to attack, some seconds passed, then it started with a roar coming from the two while launching fire to the other

And the fire pilar was noticed on the sky, long enough for Shaina to notice it -Now is the time, Attack!

Everyone on her group went full speed from the inside of the tunnel to ambush the royal guards

-We're under attack!

And even being out numbered, no one would expect the surprise of dealing with an evil avatar.


	5. Chapter 5: An Unbreakable spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The destined Agni Kai starts in front of the Jazmine dragon tea shop! Is Iroh's duty to defend Ba Sing Se from the invaders but first he has to win this fight, while Zuko and Azula are watching but, can these two wait patiently until the fight is over? And finally the evil avatar shows her cards, the reason why she decided to invade Ba Sing Se...

Dealing with the surprise of seeing his younger brother just moments ago was enough for Iroh, but fighting also on an Agni Kai was even more stressful, to add even more, he had to take care of the buildings in order to not start a fire, something that Ozai didn't care at all, launching fire even when Iroh was on his shop direction

"Hey!" but Zuko was there to deal with the fire, manipulating it and launching it to the sky

"Jo jo, if uncle Iroh doesn't concentrate, my father will destroy him easily"

"Uncle is just restricting himself!" Zuko said

On the battle, Ozai jumped in order to stomp his older brother with fire, but Iroh was smart enough not only to avoid it, but to punch his brother on the guts, finally having a good angle to launch some fire, the younger one avoided the attack and launched a barrage of his own, nearly landing on the shop again

Looking to all of this from the backyard, Druk gave a pretty loud roar, something that both Azula and Ozai noticed but barely

"What was that?" the otrora phoenix king asked

But as an answer he received a kick on his stomach and a barrage of fire, something that Ozai barely protected himself using his own

"Concentrate or that will mean your doom, brother."

"Concentrate… ja" and launched a lightning pretty fast, but Iroh invented the way in which those attacks were useless, redirecting the attack to the sky, made Ozai feel really pissed "So, Zuko learned that technique from you, right?"

"You guessed it, little brother."

And the younger one gave a smirk, covering his hand on fire, Iroh evaded the attack while Ozai insisted, the older ducked another barrage but the fire went directly to the windows on the tea shop

"Father just don't care about destroying the whole place!" as Azula was laughing, Zuko manipulated the fire out of the building "Come on Uncle, you can do it!"

As that, Ozai tried once more to burn his brother's face, but the old one evaded it, and using one hand sent the younger to the floor, on that position Ozai made a spinning flame kick at ground level, doing a twirl the attack was evaded, giving Iroh some distance against his brother, who launched another flaming attack, one that was dispelled by Iroh with just mere manipulation, not shooting at all

On the distance, and paying attention to all of this, Jin was astonished from the entire spectacle that was the Agni Kai

"Whoa, I cannot believe how powerful Iroh really is…"

While on the battle, Ozai was starting to get frustrated "For real, are you that scared of my power that the only thing that you can do is to evade?"

"Oh, you don't even know what is coming next, little brother" and the battle continued

But on the earth palace, the battle between the guards and the Dai Li against the Blue Fire Raiders continued, as the defenders were increasing on number, Shaina had to use more of her abilities with the thunder and fire to contain them, the Dai Li were especially difficult to deal with on big numbers

Once Kuei, the Earth king went outside, he identified the most noticeable of the invaders, the one on the black armor

"Here he is!"

"Who?" said one of the guards

"The evil avatar, guards, no mercy on him."

Once Shaina heard that, she said to the king "Two things, first, I'm a woman, second, you saying that was the biggest mistake you could have ever said, now I have no restrictions to go all out."

Launching an enormous rock to the king was the first thing to do after saying that

"Look out!" the guard alongside Kuei pushed him to avoid the attack, receiving it full force and being stamped to a wall, the sound of a crack and drips of red liquid coming from the stone, paralyzed the Earth king

"Surprised?" Shaina had to stop the attack, the Dai li were coming at her -Shit, hopefully Ozai finishes his part before we have to retreat

Something easier to say than to be done, as Iroh was taking the best out of an out of shape Ozai, who was shooting and shooting fire while the older was ducking, paying attention to every move coming from his brother, fortunately for the younger, one fire attack made Iroh's beard to lit on fire

"Whoa, my beard" as he was distracted to turn it off, Ozai launched a powerful kick to his side

"Concentration you said?... I just needed to burn your stupid beard a little to finally hit you…"

Then Iroh noticed something on his brother, something was off about him, that made him realize something "Are you done brother?"

"Done you said? How can I be done when I want to kill you, and after doing that, I'm going to turn this freaking city into ashes!"

Iroh's face then turned into a serious one "No you won't Ozai, not while I'm here and even when I'm not, those who come behind me will step up, no danger is big enough for Zuko, for the avatar and their friends, but while I'm here, I will help them as much as I can!"

An smile, then a frustrated face "Such stupid words, I will make for sure that your time is short"

Ozai launched himself against his brother to cut distance and shot fire at point blank, again Iroh evaded it, but as soon as the younger tried to launch a second one, Iroh stopped him with his hand, burning both of them on the process

"Uncle!" Zuko was legitimately worried for his relative

Not the same could be said from Azula "Why it is taking you so much to defeat that old man, father?!"

"Shut up" Ozai said to Azula, still in pain, but then he noticed Iroh, while hurt, he was smilling "Why are you doing that stupid face?"

"Because it is over, but for you" and caught him strongly from the hand, even with Ozai trying to free himself, Iroh launched a blast from his mouth directly on his brother's chest, and sending him to the ground, Ozai tried to crawl, but Iroh pointed at him with a punch "I just needed you to use your energy as stupidly as you're used to, and being out of shape, that didn't took too much time!"

The younger one was frustrated "Shut up… If I get up I can continue the fight"

"No, you won't because I'm pointing at you with my hands…"That meant one thing, the battle was over "It is done Ozai, as I told you before I went out victorious, now as a result of the Agni Kai, you and Azula have to leave Ba Sing Se, forever."

But then Ozai smiled "Je, like I could do something so stupid like that."

On the very moment that Azula snapped "Screw this" And launched a blue fire barrage attack to Iroh, who while caught, resisted the attack pretty well as he was producing a counter on that moment, then she talked to her father "I cannot believe that you lost against this old fat guy."

"Shut up Azula, I can still fight."

"I knew it!"and then Zuko retaliated with a barrage of his own to his sister, who avoided the attack -You two are going to jail!

"Ja, I'm not going to let that happen again, dear Zuzu"

….

What was happening on Agni on those days? Sokka decided to prepare an investigation by himself, going to the prison, then to the bay, and to the underground, after some days he collected the information to present to his friends

"Here it is.

Aang, Katara, Suki and Toph looked at Sokka's paper "What is that?" Toph asked

"It is the information I obtained from my investigation, how could someone like Ozai can escape?"

Everyone looked at themselves "With the help of the evil avatar?" Suki asked

"On part of it, but Ozai would be unable to escape even if he recovered his bending, there are still people who are against Zuko on this city, and apparently someone gave Ozai a ship from the bay"

"Traitors on this city? Sounds logical" Katara said

"But he has nowhere to go, even with the help of that monster… unless…"

After what Aang was saying, Sokka asked "What?"

"The only person that could care of someone like Ozai, Azula, if the creature, that evil avatar comes from the future, it must know a lot of things from this epoch, no wonder how it can help Ozai to escape."

"But if the evil avatar helped Ozai, why to do that? Which benefit could he or she obtain from it?"

At what Katara asked, Sokka then said "Well, based on what Aang said about him, he wants to kill anyone related to Aang and Zuko, I suppose that means aside of Azula and Ozai who also want to kill Zuko."

"But the monster failed to win here, the fire benders are alongside us and Zuko is on Ba Sing Se, where the Earth benders can get the job done" Suki analyzed

"I don't think that its plan is to win, I mean, the evil avatar just said that wanted to kill specific objectives."

With what Katara said Aang started to think about it, then he realized something "Oh no… I know what the monster wants to be done, and we have to arrive to Ba Sing Se as soon as possible."

Aang stood up and and prepared to go out, Katara followed him -Are you going alone?

-Yes, the fire nation still needs someone in charge and Toph needs you here- his girlfriend took him from the shoulders -Don't worry, once we finish on Ba Sing Se, everything will return to normal.

-Hopefully so- and she kissed him on the cheek -Good luck Aang.

…

The fire bending family battle was taking parts of the place in which it was being developed alongside him, now that Iroh was injured, Ozai had a bigger chance to deal with his older brother, but still it was not easy to do, on the other hand, Azula and Zuko had another round his endless rivalry, clashing their fires against the other and making people to run, then both approached

"After what happened with our mother, with the kids and Mai, I supposed that you were done on causing us trouble, but you will never change."

"Sometimes change is a bad thing brother" she launched a blue barrage but Zuko protected himself pretty easily "What changed is that indeed you became stronger."

"You don't even know how much" he concentrated his fire on his hands preparing a cannon, but he knew that Azula wouldn't give him enough time to launch it full force, and he was right, a double barrage of blue fire appeared "Eat this!"

The clash was pretty big, but the explosion produced a noticeable hole on the ground

"What… that could have put me in serious trouble."

"Concentrate!"

Azula barely protected herself from the incoming fire attack, suffering some damage from it

While the double fight was happening, Jin was running to try to find any guard, as soon as she found some, she yelled

"Please help me, there is a brawl happening on the Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop right now!"

"We can't go, we're trying to put the people on safety due to the attacks."

"Attacks?"

Another guard directed to her "Didn't you know? The city is being invaded; the palace right now is under attack."

"No way… it was planned" because of that. Jin started to run to the same place she came

"Hey, where are you going?!" one of the guards yelled

"To do whatever is on my power to help!"

But on the palace battlefield, things were not going well, and Shaina noticed it, basically the majority of Ba Sing Se defense forces were coming and, while she was using most her bending abilities at her best, the thing is that she was growing tired

Then she heard a voice, it was Milly who barely avoided a rock attack "Miss avatar, what are we going to do now?"

Looking at the sky, as noticing that some fire barrages were appearing, she sighed, the battle was taking too long to finish and, if the Blue Fire Raiders continued to fight like this, eventually they would lose

"Retire, now"

Their entrance was being protected by some of the raiders, who were dealing with the defenders as much as possible, even with that, Milly was surprised

"To retire? but, what would happen with Azula and her father?"

"I'm going to take charge of it" and with that, Shaina started to fly

…

While on the battlefield, as difficult as the situation was, Jin finally arrived, trying to think on a plan that could work, but something simple yet effective appeared

"That guy Ozai was distracted by Druk's roar so…" as she was watching how Iroh and Ozai were now trading blows and barrages on the same place as Zuko and Azula, Jin yelled "Iroh, Zuko, you can do it!"

It worked; everyone was distracted from Jin's yelling

"What is she doing?" Zuko asked

"Shit, that filthy peasant again."

But Iroh knew, he was wise enough to deal a finishing blow to his brother on the chest and, with Azula even more distracted from that, received a roundhouse kick coming from Zuko, finally the battle was really over

"It is done Azula, you and father for sure even share the same defects."

"Ironic to say the least that you spend 1 week out of prison just to come back again" Iroh said to his brother

Jin was relieved, her plan worked but then she noticed something in the sky "What is that?"

Going full speed to the battle field, Shaina grinned -Great, the two of them just couldn't get the job done- but then she noticed Jin -On the other hand…

As fast as she could, landed in front of the lady and, not giving any second of more reaction, grab her from her throat

"No way!"

"Zuko, help me!"

Noticing the black armor, both Zuko and Iroh recognized the creature, the older one asked "You must be the evil avatar we were advised about, aren't you?"

"I think that I'm getting pretty famous."

"Leave Jin now, or we are going to fry you!" Zuko yelled angrily

But Shaina pressed Jin's throat a little more "No thanks, unless well, you let both of these two losers to come with me, then I set her free."

"Zuko, I'm scared!"

"Worry not Jin!" but it was a crossroads

"Decide it fast, because if you don't, I will rip her head with her spine out of her body."

"That's grotesque!"Iroh said

Because of that, Zuko sighed "Fine, uncle, leave my father alone."

Iroh agreed with that, not the best thing to do, but Ozai and Azula approached to Shaina, who said with a noticeable sarcasm "Good job."

"Don't say that again" Ozai said

"Ok we did our part of the deal, now is your turn."

"Nephew, I don't think that she could agree with something like that after taking her part" Iroh said

But then a surprise, Shaina fulfilled her deal, leaving Jin on the ground "A deal is a deal."

Something that made Azula angry "What are you doing? We have a captive with us and you just let her escape?"

"You don't see what I see young lady, sometimes, in order to get the best outcome possible, you have to play out with the possibilities."

As both Iroh and Zuko approached to Jin on order to check if she was fine, none of them noticed, at least not at first how the evil avatar was pointing at them with her fingers

"Boom."

"Move!"

But Iroh did, he pushed both Jin and Zuko who witnessed in horror how a lightning went through the western dragon chest to his back, falling to the ground covered in blood coming from that hole

"UNCLE!"

The worst scenario possible for Zuko, and Jin was gasping in horror after witnessing that, Azula was in shock, she never witnessed someone dying, even if she was not so sure if that happened to Iroh

"What the hell?" Even if she hated her uncle, one idea was to torture but… that was too much, even for her

But Ozai just smiled "Impressive."

"Now the others" but not enough time, the guards that Jin called before arrived, and more were coming from another direction "On another time, Run!"

While they were escaping, Zuko was being filled with anger and tears were appearing on his eyes

"DRUK!"

His dragon appeared from the backyard and landed in front of Zuko

"We are not going to let them escape, let's move!" as fast as he could he mounted the dragon and started to fly on their direction

Shaina, Ozai and Azula didn't have too much problems to run specially as people were already evacuated

"How long are we going to run?" Azula asked

"As soon as I can feel an underground place to use my seismic sense" then Shaina stopped "Here it is a good place."

"Fire!"

Druk shoot a flame breath on their direction, and while Ozai and Shaina managed to avoid it perfectly, not so much Azula who was injured from the attack, and her path to escape was closed by the dragon

Ozai tried to help, but he was surprised as Shaina stopped him "She is done, her injury and the dragon would not let her escape, and the guards are coming anyway."

"Father, help me, it hurts!"

Not taking to much time to think about this Ozai then said "I cannot believe that you lost against your pathetic brother."

Before Zuko could land any fire attack, Shaina used her Earth bending to produce a hole, connecting it to the underground ruins and escaping from the attack with Ozai alongside him, looking to all of this, Azula opened her eyes in horror

"No way… my father, he lied to me."

She was unable to say something else when Zuko caught her from her arms and launched her to a wall, punching her on the guts

"Did you see that, what your dear friend did to uncle? You are a disgrace Azula, and now even our father hates you!" but no answer came from her lips, the guards then arrived "Send her to a jail as soon as possible!"

Then he went using Druk to arrive back to the tea shop, he noticed something in the sky, the flying bison Appa was coming, as he landed aside of Jong, both animals greeted each other doing their respective sounds, Aang jumped from his bison

"The place is a disaster; I hope that I came on time" but Zuko negated it "What just happened?"

As Zuko noticed that Jin and Iroh were still on the low level of the front yard, both him and Aang, who gasped in horror after seeing that, went downhill

"Oh no, mister Iroh" Aang said

"Uncle…

Iroh barely had energy to speak -Aang, Zuko, Jin… thank you.

Desperations was appearing on the young fire lord's face "No, no, don't do this uncle, you have to live, you cannot leave me now!" Zuko took one of his hands "All this time you were my real father, and I don't think that I can't stand losing you."

"Is ok Zuko, you managed to walk your own path on the right side, now is the time to do it without me… look at you, you're a full grown man now" then he approached to Jin "Jin, can you take care of Zuko for me?"

With tears on her eyes, she nodded "Yes, of course … uncle Iroh."

"Thank you" and he coughed "Aang, before I leave, please answer me, will I be able to see my dear Lu Ten on the spirit world?"

Being difficult to answer, Aang nodded "Yes, yes you can."

"Really?" and he smiled "My son, I can now be with you…Leaves from the vine… falling so slow…like fragile tiny shells…" And then silence

Zuko finally broke in tears putting his head on his uncle's stomach, being surrounded by the people who were coming to witness what just happened on that place

"Uncle, UNCLE…!

As that, Iroh, the western dragon, at the age of 71, passed away in order for his soul to arrive to the spirit realm, where he could finally have some peace

…..

At night, Shaina and her new gang was travelling on the stolen ship, she was talking to herself

"The first balanced work is done, on my timeline, Iroh was supposed to die 24 years later, but now he has fallen like a hero."

"And that is your idea of a plan, just to kill one person?

"The idea was to kill both him and Zuko on the same moment, but Iroh is just too stubborn to let that happen."

"I know that" Ozai sighed "Strangely, I feel a little bad for leaving Azula on Ba Sing Se."

"You know that she had no chance to escape after the attack of that dragon, and on the distraction attack, we lost 6 men out of the 59, so we need to replenish our forces."

Ozai just made a grin "Unfortunately for Azula that was her fault" but then the two adults noticed how out of the ship, a group of raiders, with Milly in front of the group, approached to the group with angry faces "What do you want?"

"What happened with our leader, what happened with Azula?!" the young warrior asked angrily

Shaina wouldn't hesitate on answering "She was caught while trying to escape."

"And you didn't help her? She is our leader; we need to rescue her!"

"That girl has such a spirit" the avatar thought

But Ozai replied "It has no use now, unless all of you want to be caught by the earth kingdom too."

"But…" Milly was frustrated "It is not fair."

"Assume that you are in my charge now" something that caught Shaina's eye "And if you don't want to get in trouble you have to obey me, understood?"

But it wasn't understood, as the group was visibly angry, Ozai could have demonstrated why they had to obey him, if there wasn't for Shaina who interfered

"You're doing a horrible job Ozai, you in charge? It will lead us to our doom."

"You really think that you can do it better? I was the fire lord, who better than an emperor like me to be a leader?!"

"An avatar, now let me show you how it's done" then she put all her attention to the raiders "First of all sorry of what Ozai said, second, we will rescue your friend, don't worry about that, but now is not the moments as our troops are too little."

That calmed everyone a little, but then Milly asked

"So, what are we doing now?"

Thinking about the situation and looking to the stars, Shaina said "To Kyoshi island, is going to be our first stop into a bigger mission, let me ask something to all of you, do you want power, territories, luxury, money?"

Some of the warriors nodded, others one screamed, Yes! That made the girl to smile, even a bit as for her own insecurity

"Then that's what we are going to do, to conquer territory by territory, to add warriors to our forces, and I promise you, if we do things correctly, it will take us a year, even less to conquer the world!"

Sound like a fantasy after their defeat on Ba Sing Se, but the warriors were able to watch her in action, if someone would lead them to glory, if not Azula, it has to be Shaina, Ozai looked to her, the armored woman, with a little of jealousy, especially after she would dedicate these words

"And that's how a leader must act and talk."

Not like it would matter for now, if something, she was the responsible of killing his so hated big brother, for that only reason, he would follow her plans, it could be fun for him after all


	6. Chapter 6: After a lost battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at Ba Sing Se, while a victory, it felt like the worst defeat for Zuko, now he has to deal with a pain worse that the physical one he felt when his father burned him, but on the other hand, What is happening with Toph?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something quick, if you like what I do, you can follow me on Twitter, Deviantart and Pixiv as LEgend355, on Discord you can find me with the tag Legend355#5444
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

The next day was a really sad one, Zuko didn't want that day to happen at all, but as all on life, it was just a matter of time, the dragon of the west turned from the invader that wanted to turn Ba Sing Se into ashes, to one of the, if not the most beloved citizen on the city

That tree, the same one in which he buried his son, Lu Ten, Zuko asked king Kuei if the burial could happen there, something that was easy to resolve, in fact, on that very moment, on the sunset, both him and Aang were in front of a respectable group of citizens, with Jin and her mother alongside them, giving its respects to a villain turned hero

As Kuei was giving a discourse for the ceremony, earth bender were slowly putting the coffin on the last home, and then, finally the king would say the last words

"Thank you mister Iroh, you are truly the best example that redemption can be attained, thank you for setting our city free, for giving us the best tea in the world and… and also, for your amazing advices" and he nodded to his earth benders "Is time."

Slowly the benders put earth with their bending on the coffin, while crying, Zuko asked to Aang

"Are the others aware of this?"

The avatar denied "Not on its entirety, I asked them to take care of Agni… I thought that I would be enough…"

Before he could say something else, Zuko denied with his head "It's ok, there would be no difference" and then he looked at his uncle "Good bye, my true father."

As that the fire lord hugged his friend, wanting some relief on his pain…

The ceremony ended and everyone was going back to their homes, of course aside of Aang and Zuko who were waiting alongside their animal partners, why? Because Jin was talking to her mother a little far from them

"Mom, after thinking about this so much, it is important to tell you that I don't want to work on the restaurant anymore, is time for me to follow my own path.

"So, you want to leave after all this time" Jin nodded, and then the two women looked at Zuko "To be honest I expected you to escape from this place years ago, why now, is because of the Fire Lord?"

"Yes, but please don't misunderstand, I met him when he was only a refugee, and then I had to wait for 3 years for him to come, If that doesn't show that I truly care from him, then I don't know what could be."

Her mother was silent for some seconds "Do you have your luggage ready or what?

"Well, yes, before coming here I asked the avatar to let me have my luggage on his bison"

And the old one sighed "It is the same thing that happened with your siblings, once they're old enough they fly out of the nest in order to follow their dreams… go out before I regret this decision."

Jin then left the place, not wanting to look behind and, after crossing with her mom she said on low voice

"Thank you.

As she approached to Aang and Zuko, she nodded, but Aang asked "Are you sure that your mother will be ok?"

That was pretty hard to answer "She is a really tough woman, I think that she will be ok" and turned her attention to Zuko "I'm ready"

"Druk is still unable to carry more than 1 person, so you have to fly on Appa."

Jin then took seat on Appa's loin, the time to fly was now

"Yip yip

"Hyah

And like that, the group left Ba Sing Se…

Once arriving to the Fire palace early on the morning of the next day, Katara, Sokka and Suki received them, but Zuko just went inside the building

-What just happened? - the Kyoshi warrior asked

-It's for Iroh… he's gone.

After what Aang said, his friends were horrorized, even tears appeared on Katara's face "Oh no, Zuko must be feeling horrible now.

Sokka and Suki even approached to him, but Zuko apparted them with a hand gesture "I want to be alone for now, but thank you for being in charge"

Silence for some seconds after what happened, the avatar added "It is better for us to leave him alone as he recovers"

"How hard for him, it is the first time that he experiences this" Sokka said

"I really want Zuko to feel better, but for now, let's give him some time"

After hearing her, everyone noticed Jin getting out from Appa's loin, the avatar introduced her to the rest of the group

"By the way, we have a new member on our team."

"My name is Jin, is a pleasure to meet you" She gave a reverence to the group that was returned back, but Katara looked at her with some jealousy

Sokka exanimated her from top to bottom "Whoa, what a cutie you are."

"Sokka…" Suki said

"Oh, sorry jeje."

"Thanks, but I'm just here to help Zuko as much as I can, after what happened to Iroh, I feel it is my obligation now."

"Oh so, you're with Zuko?" after what Katara said, Jin nodded, making the water bender to feel a little guilty "That's nice, welcome to the team!"

But the new girl noticed something "Well, on the travel here Aang told me about his friends but, isn't someone missing?"

Who could possibly be? That person was still sleeping on that moment well, until now as she was waking up

"Ugghhh… who turned on the lights?…" and then noticed something "Lights?"

It was on that moment that the entirety of Agni would hear the loudest yell ever

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Something that it was clearly noticeable for the Gaang "That's Toph, what happened?" Katara said

Sokka advanced first inside the palace "She is still on her room, let's go."

But once the entire group was inside Toph's room, everyone could notice how she was moving like crazy on the room, throwing and touching whatever she could find, making everything a mess

And Katara tried to call her attention "Toph… TOPH!"

"What?!" She answered

"Are you alright?"

"If I'm alright… I'm not only alright, I'm feeling better than ever before because…" and then took everyone by surprise after turning herself on their direction, the iris on her eyes were not white, but emerald green "I'm not blind anymore!"

-WHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHTTTT?!

…..

Once on the dining room on the palace, Toph was acting like possessed, looking and touching every object on the place

"I cannot believe it, the shapes, the colors, the brightness, oh everything is so beautiful."

"How it was possible for Toph to finally see things?" Suki asked

And her boyfriend would know it "Well, the lightning attack that made contact with Toph eyes maybe had something to do with it."

"And my healing sessions too, it turned into a surgery process, how lucky" Katara sighed "How do you feel Toph?"

The earth bender was able to recognize each one from their voices "Everything is amazing, I cannot believe how beautiful the world is now and finally I'm able to see your faces, Aang you're just like I imagined, bald and with a grumpy face, Katara you're so cute, Sokka… well you're ok."

"Aja, thank you" Sokka made a ridiculous face

"Suki you're so elegant and… well, who are you?"

"Aammm, Jin, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too" Toph said stretching hands with Jin

Zuko finally made act of presence, his eyes were pretty red "Oh, so you're here."

Toph was surprised for seeing him "Shit, I knew you had a scar in your face because of what I've heard, but I couldn't figure out that it could be that big."

"Well that's cause of…" His sadness was gone for some seconds after hearing that "Hold a second, what is happening here?"

"Toph is now capable to see" Katara said with a little smile on her face

"That's, amazing, great for you Toph" Zuko then took seat alongside Jin

As she was not aware of the situation, Toph asked to Aang on his ear "What's wrong with him?"

"Iroh passed away" and Aang showed his sadness as the rest of the group followed him

That hit Toph almost like a rock, feeling really guilty "Oh… oh no… sorry Zuko, I didn't know that."

"It's ok, now he is alongside my cousin, he doesn't have to worry anymore."

That breakfast, even with the goods news of Toph not being blind anymore would be something really sad to do, but as the breakfast progressed and then ended, Zuko stood up, but as the same time as Katara

"Do you feel like staying alone for more time"

"I…I don't know"

Suki did the same as Katara "Is the minimum we can do for you by now, if only we could have been there on Ba Sing Se"

"Aang arrived after the evil avatar and my father left, you don't have to worry about that" But as he was leaving, Jin took him from his hand

"You don't have to let sadness to invade your heart"

Katara using a hand gesture made also Aang, Sokka and Toph to stand up "Come on, everyone to give Zuko a hug"

It was such a special moment for him, even if his uncle was gone, he still had friends, a family for him now, and feeling their love made him cry a bit

"Thank you all, I don't know what would be of me without any of you"

…..

Moments later and with Zuko going back to his room, Jin was walking inside the palace, it was such a pleasure to see but there was no time to concentrate on that, she had only one idea in mind after letting the fire lord to process his emotions once more

Once she went to a balcony, she found her objective, Aang was alongside Katara watching the sky, it would be rude to cut their moment but if she wanted to fulfill the promise, she made to Iroh, who better than the avatar to help her?

"Excuse me, can I interrupt?"

"Oh, Jin, it is you" Katara said

"What's wrong?" Aang asked

"Well, is about the promise I made to Iroh, to start things off, I don't know how to do it, I don't even know what I really want in the world."

Aang started to think "Sorry Katara, I will be back on a moment."

-It is ok- as she watched both her boyfriend and Jin leaving, she couldn't resist the idea that maybe something else was happening, but shook her head "Nah, she said that she was with Zuko"

Once downstairs, in fact, on the entrance of the palace, the two were sitting there

"So, not even an idea?"

"I was used to help my mother all the time but she treated me like an employee more than a daughter, it was thanks to Zuko that I've found something extra on my life but now that I'm here well, I don't know what exactly to do to help him…" and she started to feel even worse "On Ba Sing Se the only thing I was able to do was to scream and ask for help, I felt useless."

"No one is useless, everyone has an objective on their lives, and anyone can decide their own destiny…" Aang then had an idea "Well, if you want to help Zuko, and our group, maybe is time to think on how to do it, and what you want to change."

"Well, I don't want that scene or similar to happen anymore, I was so weak…" then an idea crossed Jin's mind "I have an idea…"

…..

"So, we just meet each other today, and you want me to teach you earth bending?"

"I gave Aang that idea, but he told me that you're the best earth bender in the world."

"Well, surely I am, even of what that crazy old dude Bumi says."

"So…

"Normally I would charge you with a fee to teach you" something that made Jin to give a gesture "But you're Zuko's girlfriend, I suppose that I least I don't have to let you be a weakling."

Calling her as his girlfriend made Jin to blush a little –"Well speaking about our relationship" But then she changed off her mind "Ok! When do we start?"

"Now.

Something that caught Jin out of guard "What, now?"

"Yes, take some adequate clothes, were going downhill to practice earth bending

Once she saw the former blind bandit to leave the room where the two were, Jin started to think if that was really a good idea

…..

After days of traveling on the ocean, making strategic stops in order to only carry some food on some docks, the Blue Fire Raiders, now being directed by Shaina and Ozai were finally able to witness one of their objectives, it was really early, not morning yet

"The Kyoshi island" Ozai was alone on the frontal part of the ship, alongside him, the young Milly approached to him "Soldier, tell the group to prepare for the incoming invasion."

"Aaaammmm, well…"

"What's wrong soldier? I gave you an order.

"The thing is, when Azula was here she always called me for my name, Milly."

"I wouldn't care less of that, she is not here anymore so you must follow my orders now, understood?"

"Wasn't the avatar on charge" No answer coming from Ozai, Milly sighed and went back to the inside, whispering for herself "I miss you Azula."

Once Ozai dismissed her, the ship moved by its own, or it could be? A giant and monstrous anguila/fish appeared from the water

"The legends were all true, the giant anguila, the Unagi, guardian of this island is here- Ozai was not scared, in fact he was really amazed of that beast, but he would retaliate, preparing a lightning attack…"

But he stopped as Shaina appeared from the top of the ship, and using her fire powers punched the beast so hard on the face that Unagi had to come back to the water, then she landed near to Ozai

"It was mine!" he said

"But you were slow, besides let me be clear here, I'm the one in charge of this raiders now, not you, consider yourself lucky enough to be the second in command."

"What? I'm still grateful to you for returning my powers back but if you dare to challenge me…" Shaina just lit one of her punches on fire, and the other on lightning "Fine, for the moment"

"And until I decide that our deal is done…" the metallic avatar looked to the island direction "If I'm not wrong the number of the Kyoshi warriors must have increased by now, making them a recognizable force, such an idiot your son to let them to return to their land, stupid home nostalgia."

"Having a harem of his own and not taking advantage of it, you see, maybe we have differences, but will be funny to see our similarities."

As they were landing to the island, everything on Kyoshi's town was really peaceful, as everyone inside were still sleeping, and that include everyone of Kyoshi warriors, all of them on their own houses or some on the headquarters, including the interim leader Ty Lee, but she was looking pretty uncomfortable, like having a nightmare

"No… please leave me alone."

On their dreams, people can become connected on an easier way to higher realms of consciousness like for example the spirit realm, sadly, as not everyone could understand it, most of them finishes not remembering of what they just dream, even if it was important, but when some factors join together, like an approaching threat or even more, a message about our destinies, higher beings would do as much as possible to communicate it, even if with our limitated state of consciousness we are not aware of that happening

It is exactly of what was happening to Ty Lee on that moment, as she was witnessing her childhood memories on that second, with her and all of her sister playing, but then the image went blur

"What… why?"

Then a strong wind made that image to disappear like dust

"No, my family!" the same wind started to clash on her body, but it was not strong or anything, it was really relaxing, really strange "But, why?"

"Ty Lee…" a voice appeared on the wind

"Who is there?!"

"Ty Lee… you have been lied; all your life you have been lied…"

-"What are you talking about, who lied to me?!"

"You must know your origins, the origins of your family, it is time for your destiny to be revealed…" then a light appeared in front of her "And it will be soon if you decide it to be."

"Destiny, what destiny?!" then the light started to shine even more "Hold on, don't approach to me anymore, no please, leave me alone, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

As she woke up with that scream, she also woke up her fellow warriors that were sleeping near her

"Are you ok, Ty Lee?" One of the warriors asked to her

"I had a nightmare, that's all" she noticed from a window that the sun was approaching on the horizon "Well, it doesn't matter, time for breakfast and to get ready to patrol."

Later but not so much, Ty Lee was with a group inside the town, making sure that everything was going well while patrolling the town

"My destiny… is not the first time that I have those kinds of nightmares, but why that light insist that I have a destiny to be fulfilled? I'm happy now, doing things that are correct, helping everyone with my abilities…"

"The thief escapes!" someone said, as a vulgarly dressed guy was running from the Kyoshi warriors, he didn't pay attention to Ty Lee, who just avoided him to punch him on the back, blocking his chi and making him fall to the ground with what he had on his hands, everyone who watched that gave applauses "Excellent job Ty Lee, as always when fighting people is about" it was one of her comrades.

"Ty Lee!"

But the group of 5 warriors were arriving to the town, meeting the interim leader with really bad expressions

"Is something wrong? Your auras look really erratic."

"Is not only wrong, it is a nightmare, a fire nation ship arrived to the island.

"So?" the acrobat didn't know what was bad about it, but people around the warriors were already watching on horror and running

"On the road, a metallic monster with a huge group of soldiers are coming here and…"

It was on that moment that the lady was sent to fly as a rock appeared on her feet, then falling to a roof, surprising the other Kyoshi warriors, who else than Shaina, the evil avatar from the future to do something like that? The warriors even with that shock went on guard

"Who are you?!" Ty Lee said to the metallic warrior and her gang

"Long time no see you Ty Lee, you grow up to become a beautiful woman."

That voice, while not heard by her on a long time, years to be honest, was still recognizable, and more as the so called Phenix King appeared in front of her eyes and of the 30 Kyoshi warriors that were left

"Ozai…"

"What, the previous fire lord here? He is an enemy of all states!" one of the Kyoshi Warriors said

Ty Lee clinched her teeth "What do you want?!"

Then Shaina took the word "To invite you and the town of Kyoshi to join forces with us."

"After what you did to our comrade? Why not to do the same to all of us?!"

"Is not our objective, that was just to send a message dear" Shaina added

"Comprehend Ty Lee, as a fellow member of the fire nation, I know that you have the blood of a natural warrior on your veins, no one better than me to comprehend that, but if you don't agree on this well, violence is still an option."

"Sorry to tell you Ozai, and I don't care that you're Azula's father, but even if I say yes, that decision belongs to the true leader of this group, Suki, and she is on Agni now" something that pissed of Ozai, and probably Shaina "As you're here, I supposed that you would be with Azula."

"Arrested on Ba Sing Se after serving to us really well, caught after we killed the western dragon Iroh."

Shaina was so cold on saying something like that, and that made the acrobat to stay silent for some seconds, even with some tears on her eyes

"See? There is no need to fight because results are obvious" the Phoenix King said

"You Ozai will never change, you made your family life, the entire world life miserable, when we thought that you were finished for good you just came back to stab on the back your own daughter and brother, even with our differences Azula is still my friend, and what you did to Iroh and our fellow comrades" Ty Lee took her weapons and so did her comrades "You and your friend will go down!"

"Pitiful and predictable" Shaina said "Attack."

Ozai alongside some fire benders shoot barrages of fire to the Kyoshi warriors who protected themselves with their shields, then after finished the barrage, the majority of them jumped in the middle of the group to start a fight with the raiders, and while the numbers didn't help at all, as they were 53 against 25, the Kyoshi had a new weapon with themselves

Chi Blocking

Ty Lee earned her place on the Kyoshi warriors thanks to that special ability of her own, their punches and usage of weapons gave them upper hand on some scenarios of the fight, but still was a really difficult scenario to overcome, the rest of the 30, including Ty Lee, were in front of Ozai and Shaina

"Orders?"

"Go for the metallic creature, Ozai is mine" the order was followed and the acrobat went on guard "Get ready."

And attacked, Ozai wouldn't care too much at first as he landed another barrage but it was avoided, something that he had to take into consideration was that the lady was really fast in movement and attack, so he had to use the fire on his feet in order to gain some advantage, still, Ty Lee was showing really impressive skill by throwing a fan to him, was blocked but not the incoming kick to his chest, another barrage of fire that was launched and she went to the ground, made a kip up and attacked back with another kick, but she had to protect herself with her shield, an attack coming from Ozai's mouth was coming and landed, even with protection, she suffered some damage

"Impressive, you're really fast Ty Lee, you will become a really good addition to the Blue Fire Raiders."

"Blue Fire… That reminds me of Azula" and looked on the battle field "They were her own raiders, no other explanation."

Again, she went to attack, this time to try and block the chi on one of Ozai's arm, but he avoided and finally landed one barrage on Ty Lee's chest, as she was protected on that zone, she would recover, but with a lot of pain

"What, do you think that it would be easy? Only an avatar is capable of taking me down!"

As their battle was progressing, Shaina was not in so much trouble against the other Kyoshi warriors who as much as possible tried to damage the metallic armor with their weapons, kind of useless, it was really resistant

"What type of material is that thing made of?" one of the Kyoshi asked

"Nothing that you should worry about, you bore me, no need to go all out against you" as she did only with her fire like jet usage, and with an elbow strike sent one of her opponent flying to a wall "One down, 4 more to go."

As two of her opponents were distracting her, the other two were doing a back up plan, Shaina was really fast so they didn't have too much time, so one of the Kyoshi's used the hands of the other as a trampoline and jumped really high, while that, the one used as trampoline went to attack

"Here I come!"

"Futile."

Shaina wanted to shot fire from one of her hands, on the same moment as the jumping warrior went with her sword, landing it directly to the evil avatar shoulder, the shot fire was a really erratic one, not landing on the other attacker

"What? The chi on my arm was blocked!" then a fan clashed really hard on her visor, breaking a part of it, revealing a blue eye inside of the helmet "Forget not going all out, you showed promise."

Punching the ground with her good arm, Shaina produced a little earthquake and also moved some rock, hitting her attackers so hard that they were immediately knocked out, after watching that, Ty Lee was absolutely shocked

"No way, but he was using only fire bending…" then she had a horrible idea "And as you recovered your powers… Aang?"

"Do not compare me with a disturbance on the time" Shaina shoot an air barrage directly to the acrobat, sending her flying some meters "I'm the best one of the two."

"That was my fight!" Ozai recriminated

"Well, go for her."

But other group of the Kyoshi intercepted them, Shaina paid attention, only 5 sure, but the group were victorious on their own battle, the others were on the ground knocked out

"It was a really good idea to come here."

Ty Lee felt the air, it was so… familiar, refreshing, her ideas were confusing but one came to her mind, they would lose the battle if Ozai and that monster were still able to fight, so she had only one option

"He even said that he is not Aang, but, how?" and shook her head "I have to send a message to the fire nation."

As fast as she could she returned to the headquarters, and tried to find something to write, it had to be a short message as she did, then to find a messenger hawk, in order to communicate with other cities or nations, it was the best way to do it, desperate in order to not get caught, as her comrades were still fighting, Ty Lee sent the hawk to fly

"Please, that my message comes…" and with the horror on her eyes, witnessed how Ozai and Shaina destroyed the door of the place "Oh no."

"Game Over Ty Lee."

After what Ozai said, Shaina went full speed to knock her down with a punch on the face, before losing all her consciousness she asked to herself

"How can this be… my destiny?"

Before closing her eyes, she felt that wind once more


	7. Chapter 7: The worst earthbender?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to fulfill a promise she made to Iroh, Jin now has a mission in front of her, to learn earthbending and become as good as possible but, will she be capable of bearing with Toph teaching methods?

Zuko was not aware of their idea, even more as he was still affected of Iroh's death, but it was the perfect opportunity for Jin and Toph to go to a safe place in order to train some earth bending, the walking was really tiring for the first one, but not for the best earth bender in the world

"Whoa, the plants and grass are so beautiful" she said

Something that Jin didn't pay attention too much "Well yes, they are."

"I for sure can notice that you don't feel the same as I do."

"No, well, I agree with you."

"You lie.

-How do you know it? - Jin said

-Well, as I was blind during my entire life, I had to be used to sense everything with my feet and pay more attention to the sounds, it was my way to "see" and because of that, I can notice a lot of things via vibrations, even heart beats.

-That's really impressive.

-Ja, now you're being sincere, I wonder that now that I'm capable to see if those abilities that I have will become weaker with the time- then both take seat on the ground, after getting out of the little forest -Aaafff, I guess that I still have to practice but with a bandage on the eyes.

Jin took some breath -Phew, I really needed to rest, now what?

-A little test- Toph punched the ground and made a rock fly, then using her bending put the rock near to them and destroyed it, some pieces felt on their bodies, nothing that could bother Toph, but Jin was surprised, even a little rock landed on her head

-Ouch!

And her new teacher took a falling one with a hand, placing it to the ground -Move it, use your mind, imagination, force of will to do it.

Not saying anything against that idea, Jin tried to move it, of course it would be in vain, after a pair of minutes, her head was aching

-Ugh, that was worthless- she said

-It was for sure.

-Ey…

-Don't expect me to be kind with you only because you're the new one of the team- using her earth bending she stood up -Now follow me, the test is not over.

And it would be a hard one in various steps, the second one Jin looked at it with astonishment

-Push that rock as much as you can!

And it was not a little one, it was almost as tall as Jin, who tried to move it but not even a millimeter

-How was it?- No answer as Toph was leaving, making Jin to feel bad

Then the next one, to move a round one, it should be easier but the student was so slow on doing it that ashamed Toph, the fourth one was to launch one rock, not big of course, as far as she could, but it would be only centimeters, finally a 5th one, only to lift one… not even more than a few centimeters

Once it was finished, Jin was absolutely exhausted, and even knowing that it was a failure, she had the daring to ask

-And my note was…?

-0, a disaster, a shame, I had bad starting students but you're by far the worst I've ever met, teaching you will give me the first nightmares on my entire life- making Jin to feel on the ground

At sunset, the duo was arriving back to the palace, Zuko was finally outside after so long, noticing how Toph was carrying Jin until the entrance, when she threw them to the ground

-What were you doing?

-Zuko… I feel dying… and I need some water…- she was so tired that even saliva was going outside of her mouth

The fire lord turned his attention on Toph who was walking to the inside

-Wait, what happened to Jin?

-She asked to learn earth bending, and I agreed.

-But look at her, she is barely alive right now, you could have been softer with her!

Something that made Toph angry and pointing him on the face without even looking at him

-Look handsome boy, I don't care that you're the fire lord or even if you menace me, she asked this and knew the risks, if she wants to continue tomorrow, I will be waiting for her, do not interrupt.

That made Zuko's teeth clinch

At night, the fire lord visited Jin on her new room, she was still resting but not asleep

-Do you feel better now? - she nodded -What were you thinking on asking Toph that?

Jin only said -To fulfill my promise to uncle Iroh.

-To…- that made Zuko to feel bad -Look Jin, I've heard that promise but there is no need to risk your own life like that, I can protect you and…

-What, you don't believe on me?

Crossroads incoming -Well, I… it is because of what happened today, you were dripping saliva from your mouth.

-I know that, and still, I want to learn.

-Please Jin, don't be stubborn, I want you to be fine.

-And to be the weakling of this group? Look at this Zuko, on your friend circle we have an earth bender, a water bender, you're a fire bender, two weapon masters and the last air bender who results to be the avatar, don't you think that is fair at least to try to be at par with you? - Zuko didn't know what to answer, he just left the room -Fine.

The next day, Toph was alone on the middle of the forest, closing her eyes, meditating, then she made an earth column appear near a plant, it made an apple to jump directly on her hand, and then eat it

-I guess that not being blind anymore would not affect my other senses if I practice enough- but she had to open her eyes, Jin appeared -So you came after what your dear Zuko said?

-He doesn't understand too many things, I want to become stronger but he thinks that I'm just a doll.

-Well, you're near to that.

-And you're not being so kind- Toph took one of her arm

-You're hurt, not so much but it was because of the test and that's the problem, your arms- she started to touch every part of Jin's body, making her feel pretty awkward -Your legs, your back, your stomach… and even your buttocks

-Wait, hold a second there! - Jin jumped by that touch -That's not a good thing to do with your students.

-Well that explains a lot of things- and pointed to Jin -You're a weakling!

Silence as an answer -I already knew that.

-The avatar Aang, as he was my first student was a prodigy on air bending and a pretty skilled water bender when he started to practice earth bending, after that my next students were brawlers, sportsman, novice earth benders but they had a base, you my dear Jin, you are a 0, baseless woman who will be my biggest challenge ever.

-So… what to do now?

-EXCEEERCIIIISEEEE!

Day 2: Jin had to carry two weights on her hands and run on a circuit, after that, started to do push ups and abdominals, then lifted some rocks as weights

Day 3:

-Evade this.

Toph launched some rocks to Jin who as fast as she could evaded just 2, but when the 3rd one would land on her face, she passed out after Toph stopped it

-Pathetic.

At the end of that day and with the two returning, Zuko again received the two, but Jin just ignored him and went inside the palace, the fire lord then will recriminate Toph

-You will not be easy for her, don't you?

-At least she was able to walk inside the palace…- but Jin passed out again inside -Kind of- something that made Zuko slap his own face

At the beginning of day 4 of Jin's training, the group was talking about the situation with Ozai and the evil avatar

-Is good to see you feeling better now Zuko- Katara said

-Thanks, it is still difficult but the nation needs its fire lord, I gave you the responsibility of taking care and you did it for more time than necessary, thank you.

-Is ok, it was funny while it lasted- Sokka said

-…Hopefully you cleaned my war chamber seat after using it.

-So now what? - Aang asked

-I gave communication to Kuei before the attack on Ba Sing Se, he should be giving instructions to King Bumi and the rest of the towns on earth kingdom to launch maximum alert and to catch the avatar…-uncomfortable silence on the room -The evil one, don't worry Aang.

-Hopefully they don't confuse me with the other, I mean, the last thing I want is for that impostor to work under my name.

A messenger then appeared with two letters, Zuko received the first one

-And I have one for miss Suki too- then he left

The fire lord was the first one on opening his letter -Well there is interesting information here, Kuei is telling me that some of this information he had it before but after what happened with my uncle, he decided to write this letter.

-And what does it say? - Toph asked

-Well Aang, don't worry for confusions, apparently the evil avatar is a girl, and she even said that on her own.

Something that made him really relaxed

-Well I never knew of a woman being so cruel with people- Katara said

-Even Azula is not on that level.

-By the way, what happened with Azula? - Toph asked again

-On the prison in Ba Sing Se- the fire lord said

After that Sokka asked to his girlfriend -Open yours now.

-It comes from Kyoshi's Island, I wonder what they have to said…- but once she opened, she started to cry -Oh no…

The message was clear: "We were invaded, metallic monster, help"

-My fellow comrades- Sokka hugged her in order to make Suki feel better

-This is horrible, didn't they wanted to kill specific objectives only?-

After Katara's question, Zuko analyzed -The only possible objective there is Ty Lee, but she is not as much of a friend to any of us besides Toph and Suki.

-But still is a friend, and you have to help her- Jin finally spoke, making Zuko to be silent

-Yes we do- he finally spoke -But if that's the case…

-Probably they would want to invade other towns- Aang said

-Yes, it's time to counterattack, time to go back to the earth kingdom.

As Jin gave a slip to her tea, she stood up -Thank you, Toph, please.

As they were going out, Sokka decided to ask -Is there something wrong with your new girlfriend?

Toph would answer for him while leaving -Zuko doesn't want Jin to become an earth bender- then she left alongside her student

-Why?- Aang said

Then memories came to the fire lord's mind -On that day, Jin was caught by that monster, the evil avatar is a mind master, but I was not strong enough to protect both her and my uncle… I guess that I just don't want Jin to be on danger again.

Silence again, as Suki was still sad, Sokka left the room with her, leaving Aang and Katara alone with Zuko, the water bender would add something

-I guess that you're not figuring out that there is a mistake on your plan.

-What?

-That on any moment, all of us will be on danger, and that includes Jin.

-I know- the fire lord was taking his head with his hands -Is just that I don't want to lose another dear person, I already lost a lot of them, my father and my sister are a disgrace to the fire nation and now uncle is gone…- tears were appearing on his eyes -And while mom is still alive, she has her own life now.

-But you still have your friends with you Zuko, don't forget that- Aang posed one of his hands on his friend shoulder

-Thanks buddy.

At the afternoon, Zuko was looking and how Toph was carrying Jin inside the castle, dead silence

Day 5, as Jin was pushing a rock in order to do some exercise, a nice surprise came for both her and Toph, Zuko was coming with a bag on his hands

-Are you going to stop us for training? - Toph asked

-Not anymore, in fact I was thinking, I was selfish on talking to both of you like that, instead of supporting your decision.

Jin was silent, but Toph smiled -You're being sincere.

-Thanks, in fact I decided to stay for some moments to see how Jin is progressing, and I even brought some snacks.

Those were cookies, but as the student was taking a bag, Toph destroyed it with a little rock, but shoot like a sniper

-Toph, please.

-Nope, not until at least you move a little stone.

Something that made Jin sigh, but at least she smiled back to Zuko -Thank you.

-You're welcome.

-But, weren't you supposed to prepare the travel to the Earth Kingdom?

-It is done, we're going to the River Village as our first stop, it has a direct connection to the ships in order to go to Ba Sing Se and other towns so sounds like the best place to go.

-That's great to hear, I hope that everything goes fine.

-Yeah, because of that we will need everyone to come with is, and that includes Toph.

-Wait but…- Jin had some doubts about it -What would happen with my training?

-She will come with me Zuko, like it or not.

And he sighed -Fine.

The ladies were really happy after hearing that, but then Toph made Jin to stand up with her earth bending -No time to rest, is time to run!

…

After one full week of preparation, at day 7 it was almost the moment to go back to the Earth Kingdom, Toph was looking to the sky

-So Sokka and Sukki in charge until we come back- and sighed -Fuck my luck.

Then Jin appeared -One full week of exercise… one week, and no earth bending.

-You're still a weakling.

-But the travel is today, and yet I haven't even moved a little stone.

-Not ready, and you showed it previously.

-But Toph!

-No buts… Now let's continue

-Maybe Zuko was right after all- something that made Toph to stop on that moment

-What, that teaching you earth bending is time lost? Yeah, probably.

-No… I'm talking about your teaching techniques, you didn't even let me eat a cookie that my boyfriend gave to me, what was that?- no answer came from her teacher -You see, until this time, I tried to cope with the exercise but to no avail, I wonder if you're really a great earth bender like Aang said.

-…You will regret this.

Another rock, destroyed, but Toph manipulated the stones, Jin was in shock, will she be attacked by her mentor?

-I'm not a great earth bender? I'm the best in the world, sucker!

And shot the rocks on Jin's direction who only managed to cover with her arms… then nothing happened, once she noticed it, looked how the stones were falling in front of her

-And you stopped them to scare me again.

-No, I didn't do nothing this time- That was strange to hear, but then Jin realized it, and looked at one of the stones -Move it.

Concentration, imagination, the image on her mind, seconds passed… and the little rock started to not only move but to float, even if it was some centimeters

-No way, I'm doing it, I'm bending earth… Yahoo!-

Toph giggled on that moment -Congratulations Jin, now you're the worst earth bender in the world.

That stopped her student's momentum -Toph please, can you at least something nice?

-But at least you're an earth bender now.

It was on that moment that she realized it, even if younger than herself, and stubborn like a hard rock, Toph Beifong was a really wise person

…

At night the group was being dismissed

-Congratulations dude, you and Suki will be interim fire lord and fire lady until I come back.

-And without bending abilities- but Suki was not totally happy with that decision -Is something wrong?

-Zuko, I want to come with you and the others.

Something that caught him off guard -You sure? I don't trust the war chamber to manage the Fire Nation.

-But the Kyoshi warriors, my friends were attacked by that monster, and at least I want to be there to rescue them.

-If you go, I come with you Suki.

Making Zuko to sigh -Ok, I guess that if the war chamber tries to take power, I can send them to jail.

-Yes, team Avatar is all back to action!

While the ships were getting ready to go out, Aang was looking to the sky, Katara went alongside him

-I cannot believe that we cannot have a longing time of peace- the water bender said

-I know, but look, we are more on the group than ever before- he looked at Sokka and Suki who were talking, Toph who was still checking Jin making stones float, and Zuko giving a message to a soldier -This time, no more treasons, no war, just a straight out battle, and we will win.

-I hope so.

But as they wanted to make their movements, so were the Blue Fire Raiders alongside their leaders Ozai and Shaina, on that moment the Kyoshi's town was being surrounded by a huge earth wall, probably made by Shaina's order

-Until we conquer another towns, this island will be out base of operations.

-Conquering the Chin's town will be really easy to do, then what? - Ozai asked

-Then to Rivers City, conquering that town will offer us the best possible connection to other towns via water, in with that, defeating Earth Kingdom will be just a matter of time.

-And if we're attacked?

-Ozai… they don't understand the psychology of seeing someone die in front of their eyes as we do.


	8. Chapter 8: River Town Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not wanting to let this new danger to become even bigger, the Gaang travels back to the Earth Kingdom on River's Town, unfortunately, Shaina's forces are also arriving there, and an all out battle starts, maybe, someone can end up badly injured

3 days of traveling on ship, of course that doing it by flying on Appa's or Druk loin would have been faster to do, but this time they had to come with a group of 5 ships with 35 soldiers on each one, including the Gaang on the main ship who all of them were training, including Toph who took some rocks to the ship to continue the training with Jin, still, not big advances to be done, but at least she could crack part of the rock

While doing that as Katara and Aang were practicing with water control, Sokka and Suki were preparing some weapons on another side of the ship

"These ballestas are amazing, and look" Sokka took a rope with him "Connecting those with the hook arrow will catch any opponent."

"Your new invention is amazing Sokka, how many of those do you have."

"Up to this point, two, one for me and other for you- and he gave one to his girlfriend -As the hook arrows are made of the hardest metal on the fire nation, of course this will make some damage to that metallic and monstrous avatar, we will be invincible!

Suki laughed at what he was doing, but she was still feeling bad -I hope that everything turns out for the best.

"Suki, don't worry, we will rescue your fellow Kyoshi comrades, is not the biggest threat that we ever faced, that was Ozai."

"And he is an ally of that evil avatar."

"Right, I forgot that" but he approached to her a little more "But that doesn't matter, what matter is that we are still together, supporting each other until the end."

Those words made Sokka deserving of a kiss from the Kyoshi Warrior, but both didn't notice that they were being looked by someone else, Toph

"The bad side of being able to see" and because of her actions, Jin approached to her with a funny face "Don't say anything" and then she came back to her practices

Aang then looked to the horizon "Look, we're finally arriving, there is the river."

Moments later the army were being received by the people on the town, but coming from another side, from the higher part near River Town, the Blue Fire Raiders, Milly was the first one noticing the arrival of the fire nation to the town

"Oh well, they came here too" Shaina approached to her, now with her visor repaired What now, change of plans?

"They are here to chase us, if we don't stop them here and now, our plans will not succeed" she said

Ozai then approached to the two ladies "An all-out battle like on Ba Sing Se.

"This time the circumstances are in our favour, for sure they're analyzing the situation too, but they're not ready for a surprise attack after just coming here, they're tired, they want to rest, is the perfect moment to attack even if we end up a little out-numbered."

"And more with all the resources that we obtained from Chin's village" Ozai started to laugh, then he looked at one side, someone with a mask was coming "Don't you think the same?"

…

The entire fleet arrived to the port of the town, with the citizens just looking at the recently arrived ones, but as everyone was just getting out of the transports a flying rock landed on the command post of one of the ships, that scared all the civilians who started to run away, taking care of their own safety

"They're here too?!" Aang yelled, becoming alert

Zuko took the lead "Soldiers, put the people on safety, we had no time to rest so we have to fight now!

The entire Gaang went all out to defend the town, but when Jin was trying to go outside, Toph stopped her with a metallic wall

"But Toph…"

"You stay with the reserves, you're not ready to fight."

Something that made her sigh but her mentor was saying the truth, meanwhile and coming from the south part of the town, and now using some animals like bird horses or hawks, the Blue Fire Riders started to cause havoc on the place

Sokka then gave advice to the fire nation soldier "Prepare all the weapons and the catapults!" but then noticed certain humanoid rocket coming to the ships "Is coming fast!"

But before Shaina could lead an attack, Appa appeared behind her, with Aang on his loin

"I knew we would meet each other once more" Shaina said, while floating on the sky

"The last time I asked a psychopath to stop, he didn't paid attention, I guess you will say the same."

"Exactly, I have no intention to run away this time, but you will do it if somehow I don't end up killing you" as a flaming rock attack approached to her, she used her earth bending to destroy the rock with one hand "Get ready."

The air bender said to his animal comrade "Appa, it's time for you to go to help…" and hidden on one bag, finally Momo made an appearance "Were you hidden like that all that time?"

As Shaina created her two lightning whips, Aang jumped on her direction while screaming

"Go now!"

Shaina went to hit Aang with one of the whips, but her opponent launched a blast of air from his mouth, sending the metallic one to one of the ships, producing a hole on it but not a big one, then an evasion from an incoming fire attack, Shaina retaliated by sending thunder blast from her shoulders, but Aang was just so agile for that to work

"Maybe I have to do something else" and showed more of her bending powers by using the water on the river, putting it on her arms and turning them into enormous ice blades

"Confirmed, you're truly an avatar… but you don't act like one."

As she went to attack Aang, he blasted two barrages from his hands, melting the ice really fast, but Shaina caught him from the arms, and launched him to the air with a pele kick, without looking at him, threw a column of water that Aang had to dissolve with water bending of his own, after looking that, went all out using her jet-like technique to charge at him

…

And while that was happening, Ozai, alongside Milly and the masked woman were walking in the middle of the chaos, fire nation soldiers were fighting not only against the Blue fire raiders, but also against earth kingdom soldiers, why could something like that happen? Question to be answered later, the masked one threw an attacker and stomped him on the chest

"Such a beautiful sight to see" said the "Phoenix King" It didn't take much time to watch some of the important leaders of the alliance with the fire nation, specifically Sokka, Suki and Toph who were doing really nice with the invaders "Go for them."

3 vs 2 didn't looked like a good number, but Ozai shot a fire barrage to Toph, who covered herself without even looking at the ex-fire lord

"You're such a coward Ozai, aren't you just ashamed that you only want to fight kids?"

"Say that when you win."

A little brawl started against the two benders as Ozai shot flames from a kick, evaded as Toph used the earth to do it without moving herself, a fast hand movement and shot two rocks against the fire bender who barely avoided them, not the third one that sent him to the floor, but as Toph jumped to finish him off with a stomp, Ozai shot flames from his feet, Toph covered with a rock, but the blast still affected her, sending her to the ground

"Damn it."

"You don't fight half bad young one."

While on the non benders fight Sokka was not having problems on dealing with Milly as for obvious reasons, she was not as old and expert as the water tribe warrior

"Please stop girl, I don't want to hurt you."

"Sadly, I want" and using her spear, wanted to impale Sokka, but he just cut the tip of the weapon with his sword "Well, I can still use the staff…"

But on the other side, Suki and the masked woman were trading blows to the other, as the Kyoshi warrior had troubles using her weapons at first, the exchange was going all fine until the masked one punched Suki on one of her arms, somehow that made the attacker to stop.

"No way" she said, and received a kick on the guts

"What were you trying, Chi blocking? Thanks to a great friend, the Kyoshi warriors are prepared for this kind of situations."

"I knew that, is not going to be an easy task" as she removed the mask, Suki was in shock

"No way, Ty Lee?"

"What, Ty Lee?" Even Sokka who put himself alongside his girlfriend was surprised "But why?"

"Don't get surprised both of you, but It is what happens when an unstoppable force wrecks you" with a flying kick to the head she practically knocked out her friend

"Suki!" Sokka tried to help, but someone like Ty Lee was not easy to deal with, as he was only able to evade but not to hit any of his attacks "Stop right there Ty Lee, you're not like this"

"Don't worry my handsome Sokka, maybe you can consider joining us" Milly took Sokka by surprise by using the staff with such force that sent him against a wall "Ey, don't hurt him so badly"

"Comrade, we are on a fight, no contemplations here"

Toph noticed the bad situation happening on that part of the fight "I need back up now!" and ran away from Ozai

"Don't escape from me, earth peasant!"

"I'm not escaping from you misserable, I'm doing a change."

"A change?" and he had to cover from a fire attack coming from one of his sides "Oh, so you were close"

"Time to settle things with you, father."

As the battle was progressing, on some parts the Blue Fire raiders were being outnumbered by the defensive troops, even some guards of the city joined the fight and even, Katara was being able to contain successfully 5 at a time with her octopus technique, being close to a river was such an advantage for her

"We can win this one, come on soldiers, we can do this!" and took one of the raiders with one tentacle sending him to fly

But then another one yelled "Miss Shaina, we're being out numbered now!"

As she was able to hear that, she screamed "Kyoshi Warriors, time to come!"

"What, the Kyoshi warriors?!"

After what Aang said, everyone noticed how coming from the horizon, the 29 warriors were coming full speed to the battlefield in their own bird horses and, once they arrived, the fire nation soldiers started to have problems while dealing with them, due to their agility, their defensive weapons and even more, to their chi blocking techniques

Everyone was in shock after looking that "It can't be, but why are the Kyoshi warriors against us? We're friends!" Katara asked while looking at that

And on the distance, and still on battle, Aang would recriminate it to Shaina "What did you do to them?!"

"Oh, nothing that I would like to reveal" Fire clash between the two avatars, in which Aang had to move to safe earth

Ans after looking at this, Toph talked to Sokka "We need to help them now."

"Hey, don't ignore us like that!"

After what just Milly said, Toph send both her and Ty Lee flying by stomping the ground, and both felt on a roof, the earth bender then helped Suki to recover

"Now time to go."

Lots of things happening on the same battle, but one of the most difficult battles of course should be Zuko vs Ozai, whose fires were clashing at full force, then both started to level physical strength using their hands

"Iroh was not joking when he said that you were strong now, but will you be really stronger than him?"

"Don't ever talk about uncle again, or I will fry you."

"Oh you're now such a fierce warrior, if only you had that same spirit when we fought on that Agni Kai 6 years ago."

With a jump, Zuko kicked his father using some fire, and then a blast coming from his mouth which Ozai dissolved with his own fire bending, that was difficult he had to admit, his son was a disgrace before, but now he could be even stronger than him

"Said the person who only wants to fight childs and old people, and still loses!"

A sensible vein was touched on Ozai who rapidly sent fire balls to his son who avoided all of them except the last one, but still resisted it pretty well, as both went to attack the other, crossed arms to the others shoulder, as were already shooting fire from their hands

…

Once arriving to the main scenario, already inside of the town, Toph and Sokka started to fight, the first one left Suki near a wall after using her earth bending

"Toph, I can still fight, don't worry"

"You're still affected by that headshot… don't worry, I will take care of the knucklehead of you boyfriend."

Suki just smiled "You love him, right?"

No answer received, Toph turned herself on the battle's direction, but nodded, and went back to action, as Suki was looking how Sokka was dealing with some of the raiders pretty well, evading attacks as knocking some soldiers, she just sighed, then noticed how a pair of Kyoshi warriors approached to her

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"We're sorry Suki, but the monster, Shaina, cut us from all options to fight."

"You're lying, attacking us? You're disgracing the Kyoshi warriors honor code!"

"Sorry, but we are not going to die."

As that, Suki had to escape from the battle in order to avoid the attacks, at least until she started to feel better, up to then, Appa came to the rescue, and Momo started to bother both the raiders and the Kyoshi warriors, in time for Toph to notice the air battle between Shaina and Aang, the 2nd one using his glider evading as much as possible the fire attacks

"I cannot deal with her armor!"

"But I can!"

Toph launched a rock against Shaina who just evaded it, not noticing that Katara launched a barrage of water coming from the river, as she felt violently to the floor, said something

"Bullshit"

"Come and fight!"

Katara and Toph went both to launch her attacks to a Shaina who tried her best to avoid and dispel any upcoming attack coming from her, and retaliate using fire, her favorite element apparently

But little she would notice that coming near her, Suki was still trying to avoid the Kyoshi warriors attack, she slipped but on the same time as Momo came to bother both of the persecutors, as the leader of the Kyoshi's saw the important battle taking place, took something from her back

"Sokka's new weapon, hopefully it works…"

She had only one chance to shot, the hook arrow must capture Shaina, but she was just so agile, Suki had to be careful on her shot, and especially on how the evil avatar was starting to get the upper hand over the attacks of their two objectives

"Eat this."

As Shaina was raising her arms to perform earth bending, the arrow opened itself and then caught her on the arm

"What the hell?" and then paid attention on Suki who was taking the ballista as strongly as she could "You will regret this…"

Then she noticed how her body started to get stiff, really stiff, almost totally unable to move it, then with her eyes looked at Katara, who even if she reacted by instinct, it was for the best

"You… how?"

"I suppose that you don't know why, but I won't tell you" it was her secret weapon, blood bending, a way to control the opponent's body, normally it would only happen at full moon but somehow Katara was just that good on water bending, even with that she was having troubles on making Shaina to move as her will

"It won't last…!"

But as an horrible surprise, an earth prison caught her on the lower part of the body, Toph then came and jump on Shaina's back, and using her metal bending skills, destroyed the shoulder pads and the lower part of the helmet, revealing now a white skin, but not really smooth, then Toph started to have difficulties on destroying the other parts

"Of course that she should knew how to metal bend, but you will never win against the creator of this style!"

"Shit, if only I could move my arm a little…" another hook arrow landed this time on the other arm, it was Sokka's attack "I will destroy you all!"

"Aang, is now your chance!"

The monk rapidly came and touched Shaina's helmet "Hopefully it works" but for obvious reasons, the helmet provided a protection against that "It's not working, Toph I need you to destroy the helmet!"

"I'm trying but she is so resistant!"

"Just kill her now Aang!" Sokka screamed

"But I can't, I didn't even kill Ozai on that day!"

"This is a different situation Aang, otherwise we will be the ones to get killed!"

Taking his glider and after analyzing the situation, as their friends were trying as much as possible to resist Shaina's power, he sighed

"Please that I don't have to regret this…"

"Yes, do it Aang, do it and you will become a slayer like me" after hearing her natural voice, those words made Aang to doubt even more "I'm a time traveler, I know you more than you think, you and your friends, that's why they're not able to beat me, don't you want to know what could have been if you didn't escape that day?"

"What…?"

Seconds earned, to the disgust of everyone, specially Sokka "Aang no!"

It was done, Katara's blood bending was key to maintain Shaina's on her place, but as her resistance was over, the evil avatar got rid of Toph, her earth prison and then Suki and Sokka's weapons, sending the three of them to the ground using air bending

"Aang, why did you stopped?!" Katara recriminated to him, as she was the only one who was not attacked

Shaina was just laughing after being capable of playing mind games on Aang "Oh don't worry because it concerns you too, Avatar Aang, what do you think it would have happened if you didn't escape from that air temple?"

"Wasn't that obvious? I could have been killed like my fellow comrades" he said

"And how did you save your own life after escaping?"

"I… put myself on ice…"

"Avatar State" Shaina said "Such a tremendous power up that no other bender in the world could have the chance to fight back, if you stayed on the northern air temple during the invasion, you could have saved your tribe using that state against the fire nation, your destiny was to end the war just on 10 years, not to wait 100 for its end."

"No… no it can't be" Aang was feeling sick after hearing that

But Katara went to defend her boyfriend "You liar, how would you know something like that?!"

"I'm a time traveler but even if I have limitations, I had to study a lot before this trip."

"And if you already knew that, why not to stop Aang from escaping?!"

"Again, limitations, I come from 200 years in the future but the technology was not totally prepared for a full travel to the past or the future, so I had to came to this time in order to start correcting things as soon as possible, speaking on which, if leaving your dear boyfriend alive during that time would be problematic for my own mission, this is the perfect time to kill both him and Zuko."

"Sure, it is, but you have to kill us all if you want to do something so horrible!"

Looking at her fierce face, gave Shaina an idea "Speaking about you, who do you think will be the next avatar after your dear Aang dies?"

Something that caught Katara totally off guard "Well, it was supposed to be a water bender, because of the cycle, right?"

"From the south tribe to be more specific, each cycle of 8 avatars are comprehended by a male and a female for each element, as the current avatar is a male air nomad, the next one should be a female from the southern water tribe, as the previous water avatar was a male from the northern tribe, now imagine if Aang remained on his own timeline."

As the others were recovering from the attacks, all of them were listening what Shaina was talking about

"Aang should have died on his own timeline at age 98 after having a great life, so the southern water tribe avatar should have been born almost exactly 18 years ago…"

That analysis gave Katara some chills, and as nervous as she was, didn't know what Shaina tried to say

"So that means that if Aang didn't escape that day…"

"That you Katara, on this very moment, you could have been the avatar, Aang got rid of your legitimate right of deserving that power!"

Total shock for everyone else and even more for both Aang and Katara, who were totally silent

"Well, not like it matters now, both of you will die."

As she prepared her electric whips to attack, the one that was not totally affected by that news was Suki, who launched herself to Shaina in order to give the rest of the team time to recover

"Wake up, we are still on a fight!"

-"Suki get out of here!" Sokka finally reacted…

-"Filthy peasant, you're going to be the first!"

But only for the warrior to look in horror, as much as his friends and sister, how Shaina just launched her whip to the Kyoshi warrior back… then the shock of her friends after watching in horror how the attack landed, making the Kyoshi warrior to fall to the ground with a huge cut on her back, the vital red liquid was starting to appear

-SUKI!- and Sokka was the only one who screamed because of the shock

"Oh what a disaster, don't worry kid, you're next…" Shaina was preparing the attack, but then she felt a little rock hitting her on the head "Ok, change of plans."

"Jin, I told you not to interfere!"

Toph launched herself in front of her student who only attained to cover her face, but as the teacher tried to cover both with a stone wall, for the horror of everyone who watched the scene, the double whip attack trespassed it, that technique was that strong

-AAAAAAHHHHH; MY ARMS!

It almost got Jin, but Toph screamed in pain as her arms got out of her body, it was a clean cut, and such a horrific scene

"TOPH!" all of her friends screamed

"DAMMIT; IT HURTS; IT REALLY HURTS!"

On the distance, Zuko heard everything "No…"

"I think that your friends need you now…" The fire lord clinched his teeth in anger, looking that the situation was turning negatively very fast, Ozai took advantage to shoot a flame, but Zuko protected himself "And your empire also."

-It is not over, we will meet again, father! - as that, Zuko flew out of the fight while Ozai started to laugh

….

"I should have gone for the head…"

But then Appa and Momo came to the rescue, as the bison stomped Shaina hard to the ground and sent her flying some meter, as Shaina was recovering, Momo took a little stone and broke her visor, 2nd time it happened

"Appa, Momo, thank you" Aang said

On the very moment that Zuko arrived just to look the horrible scenario "It can't be…"

-"What now?" Katara asked

As frustrating as it could be, Zuko asked to a soldier who was returning from the battlefield "What's the situation?"

"The Kyoshi warriors took us out of the blue, and we are starting to lose!"

Clinching teeth, the fire lord knew that they had only one option "If only we came with better equipment…Soldiers, retreat, back to the ships!"

Surrender, the battle there was lost as Suki was probably down and Toph was trying to cope with the pain of losing her two arms, the group returned to the ship as also the soldiers from the fire nation, not all of them were able to do it, some were caught by the raiders or with their chi blocked by the Kyoshi Warriors, decided to escape on 3 out of the 5 ships, as the enemies were starting to fight on the other two, using their bending covered their escape by shooting fire to the water

Ozai tried to catch them, but looked at Shaina who tried to get out of her helmet, as she did finally show her face, beautiful of course, but with a hard expression

"Stupid lemur and stupid bison, I should have considered them."

"Why did you let them escape?"

"Escape?" and she noticed the fog on the river, covering the losers retreatment "Dammit, such cowards… it doesn't matter now, for the moment lets focus on our conquest plan, I will deal with them later on."

On one of the ships, the soldiers were sending both Toph to one of the chambers alongside Katara who had the task of healing her once more, watching all of this, Jin started to cry

"It was my fault…" but then looked behind her

Katara and Sokka were taking both Toph and Suki with them inside of the ship in which they were, the water bender asked

"Where are Toph arms?!"

One soldier asked "I put the two on a bag before leaving!"

"Perfect, we must do whatever is on our options to save our friends!"

But as everyone was getting inside, with both ladies dealing with immeasurable pain, Suki had enough strength to say something "Save Toph first… I can deal with my injury…"

"Suki…but…" Sokka was trying to say something

"Don't worry, she needs it the most, I will be fine…"

As they finally got inside, Aang looked at them totally frustrated and sad "I should have done it… Suki…Toph…"

One of the worst defeats on the avatar's team side occurred that very day, with one of the members with a huge cut on the back, the other losing her arms and the morale of everyone on the floor, what can happen now?


	9. Chapter 9: The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of not being prepared for the fight against Shaian forces, now Suki and Toph are paying the price with their lives being on risk, Aang now has to deal with his mistake, paths are becoming clear, hopefully things can become better

The ship was on a state of emergency due to the attention of the injured ones, as Suki asked, Katara went first to help Toph, with the help of some soldiers, she was able to sewer and join the arms back to the earth master body, and finally started to heal her with water, Toph was absolutely exhausted, but even then her face was showing the pain she was enduring, the whole process was lasting hours and, on another room Sokka was helping other group of soldiers to heal Suki as much as possible

"Come on baby, you will do it…"

At one moment, one fire bender was using his power in order to cauterize the injury, that while necessary was a huge pain to deal with for the Kyoshi warrior who for that moment was totally weak

"Sokka…I don't think that I will do it…"

"Don't say that Suki, don't do it!"

"That's why I asked Katara to heal Toph first… she is stronger and will be more helpful than anything that I can do…" hearing that made Sokka to cry "Don't feel bad Sokka, you did nothing wrong…"

"I know but still, this is just so unfair, please resist more Suki, Katara will come…" a kiss was enough for him to become silent, but still frustrated and feeling even worse as he was sensing her loved one becoming weaker…"

Just for moments later for Katara to finally arrive to Suki's room "Toph healing is over for now, the injuries are now cauterized…" but then looked at her brother, who was with his girlfriend on his arms, meaning one thing only "Oh… no…"

"Is gone… she is gone…"

Receiving the news still being on water was specially heart crushing for everyone, Aang, Zuko and Jin were waiting outside, and while hearing that Toph would survive from Katara's lips…

"Suki… no… If only I attacked" Aang felt especially guilty for that and tears started to appear on his eyes as his friends and girlfriend hugged him for some seconds "No, I don't need this, but Sokka for sure…"

It was days later that, on opposite as Iroh, all of her friends would be alongside her on her last home, coming from the Kyoshi Island, and leader of the Kyoshi warriors, Suki turned into the 2nd fallen one on the hands of the cruel avatar Shaina

Only Toph for obvious reasons was not there, but being surrounded by the citizens, all the group gave their last goodbye to a friend, and a courageous warrior, her last home would be on the backyard of the fire nation palace…

5 days after the lost fight, inside of the palace, in front of his throne, Zuko was waiting his friends, Sokka came first

"Are you better?" the warrior negated with the head "I see, still you came, shows your compromise with this situation."

"I will try to cope with that as much as we can."

But as Aang arrived to the chamber, Sokka just took seat

"Only the three of us?" the avatar said

"Yes, for now, fortunately the original war chamber did a good job dealing with the problems on this place until we arrived, but we need to make a plan to counter attack."

The water tribe warrior answered "We had a plan and still we failed."

The fire lord had to answer "Sokka, we received a surprise attack."

"And still we were winning… until someone again doubted on killing the enemy."

"Sokka, but you knew why, I didn't even kill Ozai and…"

"That's your problem, you are so obnoxious Aang, if you killed Ozai before he wouldn't be causing problems by now!

The avatar was just silent, Zuko had to come to his aid "Ok Sokka you need to calm down a little"

But to no avail "And if you attacked that monster, Toph would have never lost her arms and Suki would still be alive!"

The flames near the throne almost exploded on that moment "Enough!" and Zuko sighed as the flames started to dispel "Damn, 2 days after arriving and we are still not on our best, having this reunion was a bad idea after all"

"It was, now excuse me."

As Sokka left the war chamber, Aang then asked to Zuko "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you're not as angry as Sokka and well… since the battle even Katara didn't said anything to me, aside of giving us the news about Toph and Suki"

"What can I say? You coming to my life was the best thing that ever happened to me so, I guess that I have no reasons to be mad at you, what could have happened to me if you stayed on your time?" and sighed again "And probably that evil avatar was lying after all."

"Somehow, I knew that not… I failed to my people, to the world and got rid of a gold chance for Katara, maybe she could have been a better avatar than me."

"Maybe, or maybe not, again, we are only sure of what happened, but not what could have really been if something was different, probably Katara could have been better or worse but we don't know about that, and probably will never be… is she with Toph now?"

"Fortunately, but those healing sessions are taking even more hours a day than on her eyes, Katara must be exhausted by now."

"Maybe today you can talk to her."

"Yeah, I should, what about you?"

"After I deal with the typical things of a fire lord, I'm going to walk with Jin, the nation needs its fire lord."

"And you also need to rest after that" Aang stood up "Later, Zuko."

On a building who looked like a hospital, on the infirmary, the ex-blind bandit was dealing with the pain, this time near to her shoulders in which the scars of the cuts were forming,

"Don't force your arms now Toph, the sewers on your arms are still delicate" Katara finally finished "I will be back on some hours."

But Toph was still feeling bad "Suki gave me a chance to live, if you attended her first maybe I wouldn't be alive"

"Probably, we are not sure about that"

Then she remember that line of Suki, when asking if the earth bender loved Sokka, that was itching her mind even now, but on a moment something else would invade her mind, Toph looked a tea cup near to her and tried to use her bending to take it, but no reaction at all, that surprised her on a horrible way

"Why… why I can't manipulate it?"

"Toph…"

"Answer me Katara, why after 5 days I'm not able to manipulate that cup? It is made of ceramic which is earth, so why?"

It was hard to tell her, but here she goes "Toph, it is possible that it would not happen anymore."

If any type of bender would hear that it would be already heart crushin, but for Toph…"…What?"

"You lost your 2 arms on that battle, the nervous system who connects and helps on bending was cut off so… it is possible that you will never be able to bend earth anymore"

It had to be worse than dying itself "No… you're lying, YOU'RE LYING!" As that, Toph went out of her bed and escaped

"Toph, come back now!"

Desperate, she ran away from the room and then, with tears starting to appear on her eyes, went out of the hospital and tried to manipulate the earth outside, but no movement, not even a little quake, not even a little dust moving.

"Why, why I can't do it, WHY?!"

As that, she started to cry, with her knees on the ground, not even noticing when Katara hugged her from the back

"My eyes… my powers were my eyes when I was blind…"

"I know its hard Toph, please come back to the bed"

"Katara…" and Toph hugged her back "I feel blind again…"

….

Moments later, Katara gave the news to Zuko who was getting ready to go out with Jin, the second one started to cry

"No way, Toph"

"I'm sorry for telling that Jin, I knew how much you wanted to become an earth bender."

"I don't care about that Katara, I can find another master but… It was my fault, my master and friend is like that because I didn't pay attention to her advice" she felt a hand on one of her shoulders "Katara?"

"If you didn't do that, my brother could have been dead by now, sometimes the hardest decisions must be made."

As Jin was starting to calm down, Zuko asked to Katara "Speaking about that, Aang was trying to talk with you since the morning."

"I was on the hospital all day… but still, is pretty hard after what the evil avatar said that day."

Then Zuko took Katara's line "Sometimes the hardest decisions must be made."

As that, the water master smiled

…..

Moments later, both Zuko and Jin were walking on the streets at night, it was a fresh day on the market of the city, but the novice earth bender was still sad

"What Katara told to you didn't made too much of an effect."

"Sorry Zuko, it's just that is still so hard for me."

"Jin, realize that you just started your training just less than two weeks ago, little you were able to do on that moment."

She clinched her teeth "But still, if only I wouldn't be so weak."

"Calm down, we can find another teacher for you later."

Moments of silence after that was said, but then Jin broke it "Sorry, I think I bothered you a little.

"Is ok Jin…- then he went silent, maybe because of something he saw "Oh no."

"What, is something wrong…? Oh, so that's why."

Jin also looked in front of her, Zuko's ex-girlfriend, Mai, alongside her little brother, Tom Tom were walking from the other side of the road, as that, both stopped looking to the other

"Zuko"

"Mai"

Silence for some seconds, broken by the little child "Nice to see you again Zuko."

He smiled back, the big sister then said, after looking at Jin "Is the same girl from the earth kingdom?"

"Hello" Jin said trying to not look at her too much

"Is with you now?" He just nodded "It is nice for you."

"Hey Zuko, why were you missing so much time from the city?"

"Problems, lots of problems Tom Tom."

"Had to do something with the battle on River's town?"

Zuko was surprised by hearing that "How did you…? Right, your father is now part of the war chamber"

"Thanks for helping him with that, by the way" Mai added immediately "I suppose that's not the only thing that made you feel bad"

He sighed "Well yes, and sorry to tell you, but you're now the only good one of all your friends."

"What? I know about Azula but, what happened with Ty Lee?"

"She is a traitor now, we have to deal with her later" Mai looked a little sad "Don't worry, we will try to guess what happened with her."

"Hopefully, bye Zuko, let's go Tom Tom."

"Bye."

As the siblings were leaving, Jin said something to her boyfriend "It is very hard for you also."

"It is, but is not important now."

…..

While at night, Katara was looking to the sky while on her bed, she was really tired after being on the hospital, but somehow that was not what was on her mind, despite helping Toph all day, but the battle, the words that the evil avatar told to both her and Aang

"Avatar Katara… could that be possible?"

On her imagination was her on the top of a mountain, with the sun rays hitting her even if she was closing her eyes, then she opened, shinning in clear blue and started to manipulate the elements: water, earth, fire and then air…

"That could have been amazing but…" the door of room was being knocked

As outside the person who was knocking the door was obvious, Aang was alongside Momo

"I don't know Momo, she probably is still angry with me" But Katara opened the door "Thank you."

"Come in."

Once inside, the avatar spoke "Look, over what happened on River's town… I don't how to start… I guess that I should have been faster on my decision, not killing the other avatar costed Suki's life"

"And Toph earth bending."

"What, even that?!" His girlfriend nodded "Oh no, Toph must hate me also for that!"

"She doesn't hate you, she already know how you are, at least that's what I suspect"

Aang was starting to cry "That just makes even more sense not, I don't know if what she said is totally true but it absolutely makes sense, Katara, my escape 100 years ago not only costed my fellow air nomads life, but a birth right that you deserved, and during those three years that we knew each other I was able to see it, the greatest water bender in the world, you could have been a better avatar than me…

But then the water bender would say something that would surprise him "I don't think so." The avatar was just on silence "Aang, there is a reason why something happens, you escaped that day and that cannot be undone, but just look at me, at the moment when the war was on its peak I was the last water bender on a destroyed southern tribe, still so affected by my mom's death, compared on what you suffered with your entire nation… I think that mentally you're far stronger than me, is a miracle that you came, you changed all our lives for the best and I'm so grateful for that."

"Katara…"

"I don't care what that fake avatar said, what I care is about the present now" as she hugged him back, Katara finished with these words "Besides, no matter what, my destiny was always connected with the avatar…"

As both kissed each other, the camera went to another angle…

At night, while sleeping, Aang had another meeting with his previous life and master, Roku

"Did you enjoy the night?" he said, making Aang giggle "Don't worry, but please be responsible."

"I am, nice to meet you again Roku."

"The pleasure is mine Aang, as all times we meet each other, is to share my knowledge to you, but tell me, after what happened on your last battle, have you learned something?"

"Not really, I still think that killing is not the way to do things, something that apparently the other avatar doesn't agree."

"Maybe you have to start to see this from other direction, why is the other avatar stronger than you?"

Aang started to think "Well she has that powerful armor as I guess she knows how to metal bend if she comes from the future, then there is the lightning bending, probably energy bending if she returned Ozai his power, and apparently had some resistance to blood bending, but didn't show abilities with it."

"Exactly, while not perfect, your rival has strengths that you currently don't have with the sub arts of each element, metal from earth, blood from water and lightning from fire."

"I suppose that there is no sub art from air" both laughed

"Maybe you can find one on the future, but look at this Aang, while your opponent doesn't have all of the sub arts, she has some, and you need that in order to be on the same level."

"Well, it makes sense, she is specially amazing with the lightning… but wait, there is no lightning bender right now, Ozai is evil, Iroh is gone and Zuko just knows how to deflect, not to create lightning."

"Isn't there anyone else that you can ask for help?"

While he knew someone else, of course would be such as a bad idea as asking Ozai

"Well there is, but if I ask her, my head will be sliced in half."

"Aang, against someone as another avatar you have no room to think on other options, take the first one you have in order to earn as much time as needed, who is she?"

"Zuko's demented sister, Azula, but she will never help me, she hates me."

"Think about what can make her to change plans, maybe that will be your chance to start your journey on the elements sub arts…"

….

As he woke up, Aang took his head with the hands, at one side, his lover was still sleeping so he decided to get out of bed, as he was dressing up, Katara woke up

"Uaaahhhh, yesterday was amazing… hello Aang."

"Hello Katara."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Kind of… I had another meeting with Roku on my dreams."

"Really? What did he tell you?"

"Well, in order to beat the evil avatar, I need to dominate a sub art from the four elements, I have the energy bending but with that armor it doesn't work."

"Sub art… what do you have in mind?"

"Well, in order to start things… maybe you can teach me blood bending" But Katara negated with her head "Katara…"

"It is a horrendous art Aang, I only use it as a last resource, damn that day that Hama taught me that damned skill."

"But it will be helpful against our new enemy…" as Katara didn't answer, Aang sighed "Well, my other option is to start with lightning bending."

"But there is no one who can teach you that technique as Iroh is gone…" but Katara realized it "No, don't tell me that you're thinking about that."

"Well, there is no one left, in order to learn lightning bending, I need to talk with Azula."

"Aang don't do that!" as she stood up, realized that she had to cover with the blankets "She is crazy and could try to kill you if you only approach to her!"

"But what can I do?! You don't want to teach me blood bending because is a cursed technique, and as Toph lost her powers I cannot learn metal bending, so give me an option!" no answers coming from his girlfriend "Fine, I'm going to eat breakfast, I think you should leave early to continue helping Toph."

….

But on the dining room of the palace, Zuko and Jin were talking

"I hope the meeting with the Earth King and the chief of the north water tribe comes near, we need a strategy in order to join forces to take the evil avatar army down.

"Sounds fine Zuko, I think that your plan will be successful."

"Thanks"

Again, some silence, but Jin spoke "So, speaking about my earth bending teacher..."

"Well, you can talk to Aang to help you."

"Right… wait, it means that you didn't really helped me to find a teacher."

"Jin calm down."

To no avail, Jin was showing her angry side again "But Aang has his own problems now, you even said that to me!"

"Jin please, there are more important things to think about than your earth bending."

Something that pissed of the novice, making her angry "As before, you didn't support me on my decision, you lied to me!"

"Yeah, I did, Jin realize for once that you're not able to fight on this war, without Toph you can't do anything else!"

A slap crossed his face, then the lady left the place "I'm now realizing why the other girl left you!"

Now that he was alone, Zuko punched the table "Damn, why can't anything go according to my plans!... now everyone is angry or sad after that stupid battle, Why I didn't go all out with my entire army?!"

"Maybe because the earth kingdom would feel it like an attack."

Aang approached to Zuko on that moment

"Right, and we felt that the group we gathered alone was enough, still, we lost 50 soldiers that day, caught or dead… I feel pathetic."

"Yeah, this new challenge is far more difficult than we expected to be" and sighed "I really want Iroh and Suki's sacrifice to not be in vein."

"Me too…" then he looked at Aang's expression "You have an idea on your mind, tell me."

"You will tell me that it is a stupid idea."

"I don't know unless you tell me."

At least gave Aang some confidence -Well, in order to defeat the evil avatar I realized that I need to dominate at least one sub art from the elements, as Toph has no powers now and Katara doesn't want to teach me blood bending, my only option is to learn lightning bending, and the only person that could help with that well… is Azula.

"It is the stupidest idea ever, don't approach to her Aang."

"But Zuko, is the only way, you don't know how to shot lightnings, otherwise and without a doubt I would have asked to you."

"Yes, but now the situation is different, convince Katara to teach you blood bending, approaching to Azula is dangerous now!"

"But she is in prison, and I can deal with her."

"Not dangerous for you, but for others" Again silence "Please Aang, understand."

That made the avatar a little depressed "I do, don't worry Zuko."

Something that gave Zuko some necessary relief "Thanks, finally something comes right after so much wrong."

Sadly, later that day, more specifically at late night, Zuko guess would go so wrong, as Aang was preparing Appa for the travel, alongside Momo

"I have to take the risk for myself" Appa gave a little sound "Ssshhhhh, calm down Appa, or everyone else will notice it."

"I did it already."

Aang's luck was put on test as Jin appeared on scene "Jin, jaja, nice to see you… what are you doing?"

"You're trying to escape to Ba Sing Se, don't you?"

"How did you…?"

"I heard everything that you talked with Zuko, I wasn't that far."

"Well, so I believe that you're going to stop me."

Jin nodded "I need a teacher to help me with my earth bending and you're the best option after Toph, so stopping you only makes sense for me."

"But I can't, I need to learn the sub arts as soon as possible."

"Then maybe I have to tell Zuko about your plans."

Something that gave Aang an idea "Wait, what if I tell you that there is another amazing earth bender, in Omashu?"

"… Ok, you got me there."

"King Bumi is my friend, and of course he will be glad to help you, if we go there first you will have all the time you want to practice there."

"Hold your horses… or in this case your bison, I could just tell Zuko that I want to go to Omashu, in order to avoid any type of problems I could have…" something that made Aang pretty sad "But on the other hand, I understand that you have a mission as an avatar, and your needing on learning to help the others, even if they don't want to, so I'm coming with you."

Great, but don't you need some luggage?"

And Jin showed her backpack with a huge smile "I was ready."

"How?"

"Girls 6th sense, even your girlfriend has it."

As she was getting up on Appa's loin, Aang just looked at his bison, before getting on his head and flying towards his new mission, now, how stupid would be to ask Azula such a thing to help to beat her own father and the evil avatar?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

Again I know, just after 4 chapters another character dies, I promise she will be the last one on a good period and no, I don't hate the character, remember that the spirit world is still out there and those characters who died are still potentially useful on the future


	10. Chapter 10: A not so stupid idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang now has to learn, prepare and train once more, as on his start as the avatar, he must learn at least 3 sub arts, because of this he will start with lightning bending, but with Iroh being gone and Ozai being the enemy, who is left to teach him about this powerful sub art?

As they were resting on River's town, Ozai and Shaina were on the best house of the conquered city, on what looked like a little living room, the "Phoenix king" was resting on a sofa, then he looked at her fellow comrade arriving to the house as she was getting her helmet out

"You were silent since the battle with the forces of my son, we won, what was wrong?"

The images of that battle, the very moment in which Katara, Toph, Suki and Sokka set up that successful trap, putting her at the verge of losing were assaulting her head a lot

"I could have died."

Something that took Ozai by surprise "What? But we won, they ran away"

She shook her head "Lucky enough, thankfully the avatar of this era is still a child and I was able to manipulate him enough to make him not attacking me, yet before that I was at the verge of losing… I underestimated the power of the benders of this era, they're no joke."

Using her metal bending, Shaina removed the rest of her armor, revealing that she was using a lighter and a little more revealing one behind that

"Now what?"

"Resting, we acquired a really good number of soldiers, in order to continue our conquer efforts we need to replenish forces."

"We were advancing really well until that battle, I don't want to rest Shaina, I need battle!"

As Ozai earned a slap on the face, wanting to retaliate, he looked at Shaina's hand that she was ready to fight, lightning was on her hand

"Stupid psychopath, calm down before I do what I already did with those who opposed me… I'm human, I and everyone else need rest and now I realized that I'm still vulnerable, even you."

But Ozai baffled "… I could have won the battle against my son."

"No, you wouldn't" Memories of the battle were coming to their heads "While I was fighting against the other avatar, I was able to watch from upside some parts of your battle, you think that you're invincible even if you just took back your powers from me days ago, The fire lord on the other hand was getting the best out of you."

"He left the battlefield…"

"To stop me and save his owns, he is truly a leader as opposite as you" silence coming from her comrade "I want you training tomorrow, you need those powers to become bigger more than ever."

She was treating him like a beginner, how can this be?! "Training you say?"

"Yes, and I will teach you everything I know about lightning bending, your knowledge is pretty basic."

As she was going out of the place, Ozai couldn't think of anything more that he was being used as a toy

"Weren't you tired?"

"I am, but still I need some other things to do."

Walking through the streets of that town gave testament of the fear she produced on the people, even without her armor, the avatar from the future, Shaina, was a force to be recognized, as the people were hiding from her on their houses, just looking at her with fear

"I managed to treat them like what they are, just sheep."

Finally, she arrived to the house she wanted to arrive, once open, inside were Milly and Ty Lee on a little room, once the two saw her, both were a little shocked

"Shaina!" both said

"Don't get surprised, I need to talk with the two of you" the three ladies took seat "As we are getting stronger getting more troops, we will eventually need to assault the big cities of the Earth Kingdom, but once we go to Ba Sing Se, I will need someone to rescue Azula.

"Yes, you were not lying after all" Milly was happy for hearing that

"What, Azula?" Ty Lee asked

Something that caught Shaina off surprise "Do you know her?"

The acrobat didn't want to answer, but against Shaina, she had no option "We were good friends until some years ago, things happened"

"Perfect, you can go on her rescue mission"

The idea of meeting her former friend/now enemy was terryfing for Ty Lee, even after Milly interfered

"Excuse me miss Shaina, I was working with Azula since some time ago, maybe I can go"

"If you want to go with Ozai I have no problem"

That froze the poor girl, and putting Ty Lee on a predicament, sure she was not friends with Milly, but if she didn't want to go…

"I go" Ty Lee finally said

"Perfect, and don't worry, you will have time to relax and think on a strategy, first we have to go to the swamp and then to Omashu" Shaina then stood up "Enjoy the rest of the night"

Once she left, the two girls got some relief, but Ty Lee was upset and Milly noticed that "Thanks for helping me, Shaina is a little terrifying sometimes but not as much as Ozai"

Ty Lee looked at her "Well, what can I do? We are on the same team after all"

"Yes, and please, save Azula, she needs us a lot"

Once Milly left the living room, the acrobat looked at the roof "I wonder how the others will be doing by now" she started to feel sleepy, so she also went outside of the room, a fresh breath of wind touched her face "And my destiny, which would be?"

…

At morning chaos started on the palace as Katara noticed that Aang left the palace

"I cannot believe it, I told him not to do this!"

She went out in order to start a new travel, but on the outside, she met with an also furious Zuko, as she asked

"What happened?"

"Is Jin, she left the palace at night, damn I told her to just talk with Aang in order to teach her earth bending but she didn't like the idea."

The coincidences were leading them to one route "… Maybe not, look at this."

Katara gave him a letter from Aang, the message was clear, he wanted to go to Ba Sing Se

"And if Jin considered my idea… no… this is bad, totally wrong" The fire lord was not sure on what to think

"Don't you think that it is possible? I mean, with what was happening all this time, that maybe the two of them are cheating us."

The idea started to grow on Zuko's mind on that moment "We need to make another travel to the earth kingdom..."

…

But after 3 days of traveling, little did Katara and Zuko know that their lovers were doing anything but cheating, in fact, they were having a lot of fun on Omashu's package service, being used as giant sliders

"!AAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA; THIS IS AMAZING!- Aang was screaming"

Well, at least Aang, but Jin was frightened "I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS THING!"

And they did after finishing the travel, Jin had to puke but Aang was totally ok

"Now is time to visit Bumi."

Moments later, the two of them were visiting the king, who was having a buffet on that moment

"My dear friend" the old king hugged the avatar after receiving him

"Whoa, you're, really old" Jin said

"Oh, and you're such a beauty jejeje, Aang please."

"Right, Bumi, she is Jin, Jin he is my friend Bumi."

The lady made a reverence "Is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, but I don't understand, why she is with you… did you broke up with the beautiful Katara?"

Something that surprised the two youngsters, and embarrassed Aang "No, that's not what happened!"

Then Jin interfered "What I want coming here is to learn earth bending from you, I've heard that you're the greatest earth bender in the world."

The crazy Bumi laughed on that moment "Jajaja well, I think that, but what about Toph?" that question made both Aang and Jin sad "What happened?"

"She was my first teacher but… during a battle her two arms were cut off, and while she was able to recover them, she lost her earth bending."

And of course, that was a shocker for the king "Oh… oh no, for a bender to lose their powers is like losing their hearts, poor kid, for sure it should be hearth breaking."

"Can you help us Bumi? You're the best option right now" Aang asked

"What about you?"

"I have another mission now so I can't, in order to beat the evil avatar, I need to learn the sub arts from the elements, so I cannot lose time."

Bumi of course knew what he was talking about "Oh, the other avatar, Kuei gave me a message about that, looks like the biggest threat since Ozai…"

"And to add that Ozai is her ally…" Jin said

Silence for some seconds "Ok, the evil avatar is now a serious candidate as the biggest threat the world has ever faced, I will train you pretty girl."

"For real? That's amazing!" both Jin and Aang clapped hands

"Just take in consideration, I'm 115 years old, I could die on any moment jajajaja" and he coughed "But we will take advantage of all the time we have."

Moments later and outside Bumi's palace, Aang was already on Appa's loin

"I must leave now, Bumi, Jin, I wish you success on this training."

But Jin had a question to do "Wait, I don't know Azula really much, but about what I've heard from Zuko, how will you convince her to help you?"

Aang was thinking for some seconds, then he had an idea "Touching her on a sensible nerve, Yip yip!"

As the flying bison was flying, Bumi asked to Jin "Well lady, how much of earth bending did you learned from Toph?"

"Uuuummmm" she took some little stones from her pocket and started to make them flying on circle with her two hands "This" and gave a really big smile

Something that make Bumi laugh a lot "Jajajajaja that's promising, now is time to start your new training, I promise that with me you will get really good results."

After two other days of travelling, Aang, Appa and Momo arrived to Ba Sing Se, the avatar went directly to talk with Kuei, who was not sure of that idea

"But if she attacks?"

"I can manage her, I'm still stronger than Azula, but she has a technique that I don't."

Not like on that situation the king would hesitate on helping as much as possible "Fine, I will give you the authorization, but she will only get out just for training."

And then to the prison, Aang gave the letter to the Dai Li who were not sure on obeying that, but they had no option, as they group arrived to the prison and then to the door in which that certain someone was, one of the agents said

"Hey traitor, the avatar wants to talk with you."

Some seconds of silence, but then she answered "Oh, what could be the reason that someone like the avatar would want to talk with me?"

"Because you will help me now, I need you to teach me lightning bending."

Something that made Azula burst on laugh "Jajaja, don't joke with me kid!"

Aang looked at himself for some seconds "Well, I'm a teenager now."

"Whatever, I will never help you, get out of here."

It was on that moment that the avatar decided to apply his plan, touch her sensible nerves

"Maybe you don't want you vengeance against your father and the evil avatar" again, silence "You're hurt Azula and I know that because Zuko told me, you experienced a little of what he experienced, and you cannot manage it, you want revenge but staying here will not give you the chance that I'm giving to you"

"…And why I have to teach you?"

"Because I will get rid of the evil avatar, you can take revenge on your father, I promise you."

…

And she started to think "…My father, I loved him, I trusted him more than anyone else in the world, yet still he left me behind when I needed him on my darkest hour, our family surely is such a disaster."

"So…"

On a situation like this one, there was not so many options for her, it was spending lots of years inside of a prison, or at least having some days of fresh air, an obvious choice for anyone, even for her

"…Fine…"

"Great!"

As the agents opened the door, there she was, without any makeup, with her hair a little longer than before and her entire aspect ruined, Azula stood up looking fiercely to Aang

"You know that this is such a stupid idea, avatar."

"Everyone told me that, Zuko, Katara, Jin."

"Who is Jin?"

"Zuko's new girlfriend."

"Oh, Mai would be heartbroken if she learns that-"Aang didn't even care about that "Well, in order to understand the lightning first, you need to know that it is the fastest attack coming from any bending style, so the first thing you have to do is to avoid a lighting."

"Sounds easy, when do we start?"

"Now."

As fast as she could, she shoot a lighting directly to Aang, as he was close, he was barely able to avoid it, the lightning clashed against a wall and because of that, the Dai Li were ready to attack Azula, but Aang stopped them

"Wait, she said that it was only a lesson!"

As the three, and now including Momo, were surprised after hearing Azula clapping

"Good job, now is time to teach you how to start… but this place is horrible and I don't think that these clothes will help me."

"Uuuuummmm, can you help us?" Aang asked to the Dai Li

After what Aang asked to the agents, moments later both him and Azula were outside, now the otrora princess was now on adequate clothes to train

"Aaahhhh, now this feels better."

"Great, ready to shoot lightnings."

"Just don't forget this avatar, I'm doing this to obtain my vengeance over my father, not because I will be your friend."

"Well no one knows, I managed to become friends with your brother."

Azula didn't say anything "In order to start you must have clear something, Lightning is the purest form of energy, we have lightning in our bodies so, in order to produce more we need to be cold, calmed and calculate, and use our fingers like antennas, like this."

Azula made a gun gesture with one of her hands, Aang did the same

"Is easy."

"To start you need to concentrate as much fire as possible in the tip of your fingers, but the fire must be small" Aang followed the steps "Think about this, what do you think when doing fire?"

"On emotions, my friends, the desire from protecting them."

"Forget about that, just think about the pure power coming from the fire, and start concentrating it, the chemical reaction will do the rest."

Easier said than done, as Aang would notice that, even if he was being successful on concentrating the fire on one point, he couldn't advance from that point, after some minutes he stopped

"Pretty difficult."

Something that of course would disappoint someone as perfectionist as Azula "Tell me, what do you think it failed?"

"Well, I was thinking that…"

And a really cold answer coming from her "Exactly, I told you not to think, didn't you pay attention to that?" something that caught Aang off guard "Oh well, not like I expected you to do it fine at the first try."

"Uuuhhh, thanks?"

"Try again" but at expense of Azula's patience, Aang failed again to produce a little lightning "Damn, you're pathetic."

"Well, not like I saw someone doing that."

"Fine, I cannot believe that I have to do it, ok look at this."

Azula decided to play a little with her own bending, first a regular little flame, then blue and regular again

"You're just changing colors."

"Yeah, you caught me, now pay attention."

As easily as it could be, Azula started to turn the little flame into a spark, after just some seconds, the spark was at its fullest on the tip of her fingers

"Whoa, impressive."

"Now you have the example, is your turn."

During the entire day, making Azula really bored as sunset was coming, Aang tried as hard as he could to bend at least a little spark, but as the princess was starting to leave…

"I'm doing it!"

Little sparks were coming from the flame as it was reducing its height and being replaced by a little lightning

"Ufff, finally, I thought that it would take all day" but as Aang was trying to move it, the lightning disappeared "Is not that easy isn't it?"

"How much time did it take to you to shoot your first lightning?"

"One week."

He felt the pressure after hearing that "That's too little time."

"It was because I'm perfect, little kid" Aang just said nothing "Whatever, you took pretty long in order to produce a little spark."

"It is because is not really easy to be cold blooded as you."

"It has nothing to do with cold blood, otherwise people like my late uncle Iroh wouldn't be capable on producing lightning, just don't think on anything less than the attack…" Then Azula looked at the sky "well is late."

"Yeah, I guess so" Her new master would leave the place "Where are you going?"

"To my jail, where else?"

Aang realized that his question was pretty stupid, as he had to go to rest also, Kuei of course would lend him a house on the high ring of the city.

But as the next day came and the training session with Azula started, both noticed that a globe from the fire nation was arriving to the city

"I thought that all of those were destroyed" Azula said

"Yeah, they were, maybe it is a reserve."

As the continued with the training little they would know that coming to the jail, both Katara and Zuko made their arrival

"Katara, Zuko?"

"I told you Aang to not come here!" Azula greeted her brother with a hand gesture

"Why did you do that?" Katara asked a little desperate

But Aang would answer on a serious way "Because you two gave me no choice."

"Right, to come here and worry both of us" Said the water bender

"The two?" Aang asked

"Where is Jin?" Zuko asked

Aang then realized why "Oh, her?"

"Yes, and please no more lies Aang" Katara started to cry a little "As you two escaped together from the city, we don't deserve this."

"Wait, is that…" Maybe Aang was still a little childish, but even he would know what they were thinking about "Hold on, I would be unable to do something like that Katara, you know that I love you."

"Then, where is my girlfriend? We have reasons to suspect" Zuko crossed his arms

As the fire lord asked that, Aang rapidly answered "On Omashu."

Hearing that made the fire lord to realize why Jin would be travelling with Aang "Wait, on Omashu?"

"Aang, that doesn't sound convincing" the water master said "Please tell us the truth."

"No, he is saying the truth, Bumi is there" Zuko slapped his own face "Why I didn't just write a letter to King Bumi to help Jin? I'm so stupid."

"Both of you are" Azula finally interfered "It was funny to see you two being jealous, but is even more that the two didn't just analyzed the entire situation."

"Why don't you just shut up Azula?" But Zuko stopped the water bender "Zuko?"

"Sadly, she is saying the truth, for the first time on her life, both of us acted really stupidly."

Silence for some seconds, Katara asked to her boyfriend, being ashamed of her own actions "How are things going?"

"Pretty well, in fact, I'm able to produce some sparks by now." And he showed what he was capable now "See?"

"So, you were right all this time about this idea."

"Fortunately, I was" Aang said with a smile "Zuko, Katara, I committed mistakes in the past, but something that I will never do is to treason the confidence that you gave me, still, I'm sorry for making you worry, even I was a little desperate"

"Just please don't do it again." Zuko asked

The three friends hugged together, but looking all of this, Azula mimicked a puke scene

"Disgusting."

As they heard that, the hug was broken, Katara said "I will stay here until your training with Azula is complete, just to get sure that nothing gets out of control."

"For me is fine" the air bender said

"Whatever" Azula added

"And I have to go back to the fire nation, but first a little visit to Omashu."

"But on the globe, it would take at least one week to arrive from Ba Sing Se and without stopping" Aang said "Wait, how did you manage to arrive faster?"

"Druk helped us by pulling the globe, and he wanted to fly freely for some moments" the dragon then made apparition from the sky, roaring to Azula once he saw her "Here he is, my friend, have success in your new mission."

As that, Aang was able to continue his lightning bending training, but what could happen later on the future?


	11. Chapter 11: Change on the ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Zuko wants to check how well is Jin doing on Omashu, both Toph and Sokka must manage the capital city of the fire nation, but of course things are not going to be easy, specially with someone vigilating their moves!

Even if Druk was still a child dragon, he was already pretty fast, as on just one day of trip, he and Zuko managed to arrive to Omashu, more specifically, to Bumi's castle, as he was being received by two guards on the outsides of the building, both making a reverence

"Is an honor for us to receive your visit, fire lord Zuko."

He nodded "Thanks, but as for right now, I need to talk with King Bumi."

One of the guards declined the request with a head movement "I'm sorry, but the king asked to not be interrupted on his training season."

"Yes, especially as his new student is such a weakling" both guards laughed

If Zuko was like on his teen years, he could have exploded "You're talking about my girlfriend" On such a silence, a glass being shattered could be heard "It's ok, I'm just going to see how the training is going."

"No problem, come with us" the 2nd guard said really nervously

Once they were on the castle's arena, Zuko was able to notice how Jin was putting effort on her training, as Bumi was throwing some stones to her, even if pretty slow, Jin was able to break some of them, but the marks on her body, some green or purple, it was not being easy, then the king threw a big one but at ground level

"Time to counter attack!"

As that, Jin controlled the big stone, but she was unable to throw it back to the attacker, just moved it some centimeters

"She is giving it all" Zuko realized it after watching all of what was happening

And then Jin fainted on the ground, being looked by her new teacher "How was it?"

Bumi didn't look disappointed, in fact, his expression was pretty neutral "Well, you still need a lot of practice, young one, you succeeded on breaking rocks and moving, but still you need to maintain your position, remember that earth benders needs to remain firms on the ground to use their abilities at its best."

"Maybe I have no talent at all for this."

The king smiled "Oh dear, talent is nothing against a good amount of effort, talented people are so confident on their own abilities that they don't care on improving, and will never be able to notice when those who work hard reach their level, you're the living image of hard work, Jin."

Those words hit Zuko pretty heavily, as it reminded him of his eternal rivalry with her sister Azula, who ironically by this moment, should be helping Aang on lightning bending

As Bumi was helping Jin to stand up, he said "Well, enough for today, is time to rest."

Something that surprised the student "But is still early, why to stop?"

"Because we have a visitor right now."

Jin didn't know how to react after watching Zuko as a spectator of her training, even moments later when the three were on the feast room, with the two emperors exchanging greetings to the other

"Thanks for helping Jin during those days, King Bumi."

"The pleasure to share my knowledge is mine, Lord Zuko."

"Did she give you any problem?"

"Not at all, in fact it is being really funny to teach her… For once I thought she was with Aang, jajajaja."

Not a reason to be angry for the fire lord, it was just a joke "Well, confusing days of course."

"But don't worry young lord, Jin is showing all her intentions to become a great earth bender and with time, she will be helpful for all of you."

"I hope so" both him and Jin crossed sights for some seconds "But time is running out, while we are talking, a new enemy is continuing her invasion on the Earth Kingdom."

"I know that, and I have a backup plan" the king started to cough, pretty violently, both Zuko and Jin wanted to help him but Bumi denied the help "As I told Jin, I'm conscious that at my 115 years of life, my end is coming close, and with that danger on the horizon, I'm preparing a backup plan if those invaders come to Omashu."

It was a reason to be calmed "Do you have a plan, can you tell me?"

With a gesture, Bumi invited Zuko to approach his ear to the king's mouth

"Of course, the plan is…" and when Zuko was the closest he could get… "A secret! Jajajajajaja!"

Something that caught both him and Jin off guard…

Moments later as the two were talking outside of the castle, apparently things were better than days before

"So, are you angry with me?" Jin asked

"A little, but I understand why you did it, I should have sent a message to Bumi since the moment you asked me for help, I was being selfish, sorry" said Zuko while looking to the sky

"Yeah, maybe"

"I still think that maybe you should have talked to me about this idea." The fire lord added

"But you could have stopped Aang from going to Ba Sing Se."

"Yeah, probably."

"But yes, you're right, I should have told you" Druk made its arrival "So you're going back to the fire nation."

"Yes, hopefully earth kingdom can manage this invasion, but I will prepare reinforcements as soon as I return."

"I will miss you so much, I was already missing you after just coming here."

Both of them kissed for a long moment, as the problems between them were solved, nothing more could be more important than this very minute, once the broke the gesture, Jin said

"Hopefully the war chamber is not causing many troubles."

"They're not in charge now."

"Oh, so, who is?"

Only remembering that made Zuko shiver "Trust me, you don't want to know who is in charge

…..

"Well, I expected her to be at my side when this day comes…" The warrior sighed "But I will try to do it, servants is time to work!"

Sokka was sadly the only option that Zuko had in order to trust to anyone the direction of the Fire Nation until he came back, again, wondering if it was a good idea, still Sokka was affected by Suki's death, he had to do the job for the moment.

"Hopefully no problems appear in the horizon."

"Seriously Sokka, it looks like you overcame your problems pretty easily."

The warrior was scared at first, but sighed after seeing who said those words "Oh Toph, please don't scare me like that."

Clearly the health treatment finished for those days, as she was using bandages near to her shoulders, covering her injuries

"Sure, fire lord Sokka."

Even if she did that joke, he knew that Toph had heavy reasons to not smile, so he tried to help a little "Come on Toph, we can relax a little during those days"

"You know that I can't, I envy you for being so positive after what just happened."

And of course, she was talking about Suki, something that was still on his mind

"I know, but you see, I have to cope with the responsibilities that I have now, and well, trying to have some fun is not bad…" Something that Toph didn't even care about it "And I know that you, more than anyone else besides maybe Zuko, now understand it the most."

"Yeah… kind of" Sokka approached to her, making Toph a little blushy

"I have an idea, let's have some fun, remember your days gambling on that town?" something that made her smile "Well, while not gambling, we can take some advantage of our position now."

"Not now Sokka, sorry" the lady just got out of there

But looking that, the warrior had an idea "Excuse me eh, servant, I need something, is very important…"

Moments later, near the sunset, Toph was doing exercises on the backyard of the palace, lots of push-ups but that was really difficult for her

"Come on arms, resist a little more" but the pain on the zone of the bandages of her arms was really annoying, and made her to fall to the floor, that was frustrating and made her to punch the ground "That monster of the evil avatar, I will never forgive her."

And she sat down and sighed "Even if Katara told me to not over exercise, I just want to have my bending back" and tried to move a rock, but for nothing "Why? Even if I got my arms cut is so infuriating, why the irony of finally being able to see just for my powers to go away."

Then a servant from the palace arrived "Finally I was able to find you, excuse me miss Beifong, but mr Sokka wants you to come to the throne chamber."

"I already told him that this is just a bad idea"

"He asked to have some chocolate cake and wants to share with you…"

Something that hit Toph on her soul, as with an expression she showed her favoritism for that sweet

"Chocolate cake?"

…

"Time to please your new queen!" both were laughing as how the servants were working for them "You're right Sokka, being the lords on charge is really fun!"

"Yes it is… Aaammmm, I need to do something, can you be in charge for some seconds?"

"It could be for days" Toph said while laughing

But once Sokka went out of the castle, coming from the inside was certain daughter from certain war chamber member coming

"Oh, hello Mai."

The dark girl said nothing at first, but after watching Toph giving orders to the servants, she just said "I guess you know what you're doing."

"Well… have some patience, she still needs to learn her manners."

"I suggest you to control her because you know, the war chamber could lose their patience at any moment, especially with two people coming from countries that once were enemies."

As that, both of them took opposite paths, Mai went right to encounter Toph

"It is a child's game for you."

Toph then noticed her "Oh, you are Zuko's ex-girlfriend ummm…. Marine?"

"Mai."

"Yeah, that's the answer, why are you here?"

"To go and see my father of course, as you're playing while the fire lord is outside, someone needs to take the important choices for this country, now if you excuse me…"

But as she was leaving, Toph didn't lost her view from Mai

"Maybe I lost my earth bending, but I still have parts of my extra sensorial abilities… you have something else to tell"

As for Mai, once she arrived to an empty war chamber room, she met with her father

"Is everything fine father?"

"Yes it is, great to see you coming early."

"So… what about the plan."

"For tomorrow, those two will not see the attack coming."

Once at night, Sokka was trying to rest but to no avail, even if he had some fun before, the truth was that he was not fine

"First Yue, then Suki… I guess that I will never find that special girl for my life" but he heard the door of his room being knocked "Come in."

"It is closed, and I cannot metal bend now, idiot." Sokka had to open the door, of course it was Toph, who after seeing him, she smiled "You know, you look really handsome without the ponytail, you should keep your hair like that."

"Jeje thank you, so your visit is about…"

Rapidly Toph's face became serious "Mai, she talked to me and apparently, she is hiding something."

But Sokka didn't look too worried "Uh, that girl is a walking mystery, almost like a ghost."

"So funny, but I'm being serious, she was going to the war chamber on that moment, maybe she has something against us."

"You sure?"

"I didn't lost my eco localization ability Sokka, and is possible that the war chamber has something against the idea of letting someone from a wat tribe and the earth kingdom to rule the fire nation, even if it is just for some days."

Sokka just sighed "Toph everything will be fine, if anyone does something against us, once Zuko returns he will wreck the guilty."

Hearing that disappointed her so much, that she became angry "But Sokka…"

"Calm your nerves lady, and enjoy the moment, we don't know when we will have another moment of peace on this new war."

Sokka's words had the opposite effect on Toph, instead of calming her, she just went back to her room

"I knew you were an idiot, but not this much."

As she was lost from Sokka's view, Toph punched a door pretty hard, making her hand to hurt for an obvious reason

"If only I had my powers back."

….

At the next day, Sokka had again a meeting with the servants of the palace

"Thank you, hopefully she comes early, you can leave now" And he sighed, but then he noticed Toph approaching to him "Glad you came back."

"Not for you, it is still funny to give orders to the fire nation… but someone is approaching."

Like yesterday, Mai approached to both of them, but her face was a totally serious one "Did you enjoy your time here?"

"Kind of" Sokka said

But Toph was alert "Even just looking at your face I know that your intentions are not good, speak out now, Mai."

"Fine you got me, the war chamber has lost their patience with you, and ordered me to get rid of the two."

Sokka was surprised, but not Toph, even with that, the warrior said "But we're friends, we don't want to fight you."

"Sorry, but family comes first."

As that, Mai threw some knives from her sleeves directly to Sokka, who, and like it has been becoming a tradition, Toph saved him from the attack, by launching to him, thankfully, no one was hurt on that moment.

"Why I always have to save your ass?"

"Evade this if you can."

Toph managed to do it, but as Sokka was standing up and jumping, one of the knives hurt him a little on one of his checks

"Damn, it hurts!"

As that, Mai had two objectives, even if Toph was standing on guard, the knife thrower laughed a little" What are you going to do without powers?"

"Come here so I can punch your fragile face!"

"Still with a defiant spirit in your eyes."

But Mai had to evade an attack coming from Sokka's boomerang, approaching to him ready to throw some shurikens that again Sokka was barely able to avoid, the weapons incrusted to a wall, as she tried to launch some others, the warrior covered using now his meteor sword

"Come at me."

But on the other side, Toph was frustrated on watching how Sokka was covering and evading Mai attacks, it was specially infuriating that she was unable to do anything to help on this situation

"If only I could rise at least one little stone…" even if she tried, it was kind of useless… until she felt a little quake "Please body…"

But as no progress was made, Toph sighed

"Guess that I have to do something else."

As Mai finally put Sokka with the back on a wall, she pointed at him with a knife

"Game over, friend."

Sokka was acting and looking very nervously "I think that you're being a little hard with both of us, Mai."

"If it is to obtain my objectives, I'm never hard enough."

"Take this, bitch!" Both Sokka and Mai had to evade a flying chair who broke against the wall, as the knife mater was getting on guard, she noticed that Toph was the attacker "Damn, my arms hurt after that."

"How did you manage to throw it so easily?"

"First, benders are capable of physical achievements that non benders can't do, second, earth benders have specially strength, and third… I'm Toph Bei Fong, never forget that name!"

"Well, not like you can do something else now."

Something that caught Toph off guard, Sokka screamed "Get out of here now, you can't do anything on this situation!"

"Shut up Sokka, I want to fight!"

"And you think that you can throw me chairs for all eternity? - again, Toph was feeling frustrated for hearing that -Without earth bending, you're useless against me.

"If only a little, only a little" again, Toph tried to use her powers

"Get out of my way."

As Mai threw some shurikens, Sokka was totally horrorized "TOPH!"

…

But then a sound, like a rock, a rock getting out of something, once the Bei Fong lady noticed that, she reacted, not only after opening her eyes, but because of what was at one side of her

"A rock?" she tried to move it a little, then she knew it, her reaction made her to get out a piece of the palace floor "It worked… it worked, my earth bending is back!"

As she was laughing a lot, then she looked Mai to her eyes

"Get ready, I'm not defenseless now!" but something wrong happened, as Sokka went in the middle of the incoming battle "Sokka?"

"Wait Toph, don't hurt her!"

There it was again, Sokka just getting on her neves and making her angry "Why? She tried to kill us!"

"It was all part of his plan" Mai said

"Plan? What the hell is going on?" Then Toph had a horrible idea on her mind "Did you try to kill me Sokka, was I so useless before?"

"What? NO! Toph please you're so appreciated on the team for me to do that, please let me explain…"

Flashback

"Excuse me eh, servant, I need something, is very important… as far as I know, Zuko was not a talented fire bender, how did he started to bend fire?"

The servant smiled and pleasantly proceeded to explain "According to what we know, Azula tried to burn him when they were kids, on the urge to defend himself, is when our fire lord finally showed his own fire bending skills."

Then a plan was starting to form on his mind "Interesting, do you think it will work with earth benders too?"

"Absolutely, sometimes a bender wakes up his or her inner skill when they need them the most…"

Sokka was finally explaining

"You see, after hearing that, I planned something for you, so I talked to the war chamber, contrary as we though, most of them are pretty nice guys, so Mai's father talked to me…"

"I will send a message to my daughter to come here, she can help you with the problem of your friend."

"Thank you"

And the explanation continued "But for that, I needed you to play your role, and start to have some fun, the servants knew everything, and so did Mai as she received a letter from her father."

End of Flashback

"Wait, even the chocolate cake was part of the plan?" Sokka nodded "But she tried to kill us with her shurikens."

"I wasn't even trying at my best, just enough to convince… look at the ground" Toph then noticed some metal pieces on the floor "Most of the weapons I got here were just props."

It took a lot of time for Toph to process everything that just happened "So, let me guess, you did all of this, putting me in danger for me to recover my powers back?"

"And it worked!" but he received a punch on the guts "Hey!"

"That was for scaring me" but then Toph kissed him on the check "And this is to thank you"

Mai looked at this with some nostalgic, giving her some memories of the past, then she asked "Are all your powers back?"

As Toph moved the stone and manipulated it back, she knew it "Not at its best, but I guess that I can teach myself how to return to my prime"

"Yeah…" then Sokka and the girls noticed the disaster on the palace room "I think that we need to repair some of the damage before Zuko arrives."

"And to buy a new chair, would you like to come with me Toph?"

"Is the least I can do after helping me Mai."

As both of the ladies were leaving the place, with Sokka totally relieved, then he noticed something, looking on the girls direction, he somehow remembered the question that he made to himself

"That smile of hers… wait, could that be… Toph?"


	12. Chapter 12: Non deserving power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one thing to say: What is going on with Azula's powers?

Days have passed since Aang's crazy idea started to take effect, for the moment the situation was really calmed and because of that, his training on lightning bending with Azula was proceeding according to his own plan

Even with all those things being considered, almost at the dawn of day 5, Aang was still having problems on shooting a proper lighting, it was getting the best of him and his new teacher, Azula, was starting to lose her little patience

"Day 5, we're getting close to the weekend and yet still you can't produce a proper lightning."

As Aang was getting tired, Katara decided to apply an opposite reaction –"You're doing fine Aang, don't let the pressure affects you."

Something that made Azula a little angry "Words of joy doesn't help now, water peasant."

And Katara would retaliate on the same way "And do you think that pressuring will do, why not to apply something different?"

That last question gave Azula an idea "Good idea…"

Moments later 2 guards were taking a big pot filled with water, then both of them dismissed, and started to give instructions "Water is a natural conductor, you manipulate the water while the avatar puts his hands on it, the result should end on a more powerful lightning shoot."

It was a really good plan, surprising the avatar and even more to his girlfriend "That… sounds really nice, ready Aang?"

After Katara's question, Aang nodded "Yes."

And both proceeded with the plan, Azula gave some directions "Don't forget the steps, in order to shot you need a perfect position, your fingers like antenas"

Like a little dance, Aang was performing it while being surrounded by the lightning, Katara then made some water float near him and, once he was done, put his hand on the water, the result was perfect, a tremendous thunder shot to the sky that even scared some citizens on Ba Sing Se, one that made the pairing really happy, and hugged each other

"Aang you did it, you performed a perfect lightning!"

"No, we did it, it was thanks to you Katara!"

As both were close to each other, the moment was interrupted by some claps coming from Azula "Yeah, nice romantic moment, but you still need to do it by your own."

"I know that" Both Aang and Katara stomachs started to do some sounds "It means that is time for dinner."

"I will go for some food."

As Katara was leaving, so did Azula to return to her jail, looking at her being so lonely, gave Aang an idea "You know, Katara prepares really delicious food, don't you want to stay?"

"Why?" Azula said not even looking at her student

"Well, is like a way for me to thank you for teaching me to manipulate the lightning, just as a gesture"

Thanking her, not like she would believe something like that, at least not so easily "Like I would to…" but her stomach said otherwise, ashaming her and that was evident on her face "Fine, you win…"

Late at night, Azula was sleeping on her personal jail, but apparently nothing was fine for her, maybe a nightmare?

"How can this be?"

And that was because she was near to Katara and Aang, as both were happily talking and sharing their food, Azula was only watching them being like that, she didn't know how to feel, if angry or sad or with nausea

But maybe there was more about that, why she had to feel like this?

"When did everything started to turn so differently?"

But the answer was pretty obvious, as from the trio of her friends, she was the only one with fire bending skills, at age 6 she was showing signs of being a prodigy, but one day, she had a question to her father, approaching to him near the turtle duck pond on the palace, he was just there, looking at the animals, maybe relaxing?

"Daddy?"

"What's wrong my dear Azula?

"On class everyone is afraid of me… even Mai and Ty Lee a little, because I'm already a fire bender when no one else can…"

As she was looking sad, prince Ozai approached to her, his smile transmitted her confidence "Don't let that affect you my daughter, you're much better than any of them and you're showing it, don't let anyone who feels inferior talk pests about you, you're Azula, princess of the fire nation, a fire bending prodigy, and you should be proud of that…"

Those words, that advice, it felt like it changed a lot on her, since that day, she started to show a lot of security, pride and selfishness that eventually could lead to a psychopathic road, somehow, being on prison, her visit to her mother, leading a group of raiders that with time she rebranded was making her go to the worse… until…

"I cannot believe that you lost with your pathetic brother…"

She was left aside by her own father, and lost once more against Zuko, a non-talented bender, but that for now, showed better skills that her, how can this be if she was so perfect? Or maybe she never was, and that treason gave her the other side of the same coin

"My powers are both my blessing and my curse…"

At the next day, she continued checking Aang's progress with the lightning, it was going fine but pretty slow

"You will need even less water if you want to do it by your own" As he failed with less water, that ended Azula's patience "Not all the time you will be alongside your girlfriend, if you don't do it by your own it will never be perfect."

"Said the perfect lady" Katara finally confronted her "If you do it so great, then shot a lightning as fast as you can."

It was a reason to start a heated discussion "Like the one in which Zuzu protected you?"

As both were almost going on hands, Aang stopped them "Please ladies, is no time to start a fight."

But Azula didn't pay attention to his words, and decided to attack "Fine then, look at this!" and as fast as she could she moved both of her hands… but nothing happened "What the hell?"

That was odd, she tried on her own style, moving slowly and then… nothing, that caught both Aang and Katara totally off guard

"What's going on with my lightning?" then Azula tried to shot blue fire, but not even a spark, with regular fire just a little breath "My powers, how in the hell is this happening?!"

The water bender noticed that, it was an easy analysis to do "It is exactly what happened to Zuko 3 years ago…"

After what Katara said, Azula was near to berserk "What happened with him?"

Aang explained "Well, as he was on a process of changing his mind, so did his fire bending… he lost his powers."

It was like an ice bucket for the proud princess, if already was hard enough for a regular bender, but she was the prideful princess of the fire nation! "So… I'm powerless because of helping you? Do you know how that makes me feel?!"

Azula wanted to discharge her frustration with the avatar, but he took some steps back "Wait, hold on your horses, there is a way to help you to get your powers back!" Aang defended himself "We have to go to the sun temple!"

Katara had her doubts "Are you sure about this? Maybe is not a good idea."

"Well the last time you said that, it turned out to be a great idea" and Aang made some sparks to appear on his fingers

Something that made Katara smile "Fine, I will support you this time."

"And I hope that you know what you're doing, as far as I know, the people from the Sun temple hates the fire nation."

"Not now with Zuko on charge, don't worry Azula, everything will be fine."

…..

"The masters for sure will eat her alive."

After less than a day of travelling on Appa, that was the answer the two obtained from the chief of the sun temple

"Ah, maybe that was not what I expected to hear" Aang laughed a little with some shame

But Azula pointed at the chief with a finger "Listen old man, I just have one objective on mind, to recover my powers in order to teach the avatar a proper lightning bending, if that's not enough for you…"

"It will depend on what the masters think about you" and he directed Azula to the Eternal Fire "Take a little of it, and go up to the top of the mountain, then wait for the masters there but remember, you must not let the fire to disappear."

She did the task with ease, and then asked Aang "Time to go on the bison."

But Aang said no, moving his head "Aaahhh… For this you have to walk."

Her face was just priceless"…You must be joking…" as she looked to the chief and the rest of the Sun's people there, all of them negated it "What a life…"

As her ascension to the mountain started, Aang had to check her while being on Appa, something that frustrated Azula a lot, even at one moment of the ascension she had to stop, it was being really annoying, especially as the Sun's people were just walking like nothing happened

But after almost an hour of walking, Azula finally made it to the top, near the stairs who would lead her to the fire masters

"Well, not like is an ugly place at all" as the sun's people arrived and started to make a circle, she asked to the chief "Now what?"

"Go upstairs and offer your flame to the masters, then wait for your judgement."

The princess looked on Aang's direction, he was just waiting and then she resigned, walking upstairs while the sun's people were doing their ceremony to welcome a new judgement, not too much time to go up, Azula then looked to the two sides, two enormous caves were there

"Well, here goes nothing, here is my flame masters, my offering to you."

After just some seconds and while everyone was expectant, then the two finally arrived, Ran and Shaw, the red and blue dragons started to fly on the sky on circles, takin Azula absolutely by surprise

"The fire masters are dragons? Well if Zuko has one it only makes sense but still."

Aang was nervous after looking all of this, but then something was different, the blue dragon, Ran went inside of his cave, leaving Shaw to come closer to Azula, looking fiercely to her eyes, for the first time on her life, she felt really nervous, afraid, pretty strange feelings coming from her, even like that she offered her fire to the beast who just blew it… then a roar

"Oh no!"

Something that made Azula run downstairs, as expected, everything went wrong and Shaw was approaching to her with a clear intention, killing her, but then Aang intercepted the dragon

"Please fire master, have mercy of her, I know that she did horrible things in the past, But I need her to help me, there is a huge danger on this world, and learning this sub arts is crucial for me on this time…" the dragon was starting to smell him "Please…"

Like that, Shaw returned to the cave as fast as possible, while downside, Azula was gasping, never on her life she felt like that, totally defenseless

"What does that mean?"

As Aang approached to her and so did the leader of the Sun warriors, the chief declared the following "The masters Ran and Shaw gave their verdict, Azula, princess of the fire nation, because of your acts, the way that you use your powers, until you make a deep change of consciousness, you're totally unworthy of being a fire bender, now leave this place, you are a disgrace!"

As that, the princess just started to walk out of the place, totally devastated and trying to contain her tears as much as possible, the avatar wanted to talk with her but she didn't want to, just wanted to go anywhere

"Can this be just any worse? How much do I have to lose?!" she screamed, her frustration was visible, she already lost the only thing she had, now there she was, alone, powerless, no friends or family at all, and not even a place to go to sleep… but after some meters downhill, Aang and Appa approached to her "Why you just don't leave me here? I'm powerless now, you did it avatar, like you did with my father."

"You still need to go back to jail, I cannot tell Kuei that I broke my promise."

She just didn't want to hear anything from him "Ja, get lost, I don't want to see your face."

"And where are you going? If you walk alone, powerless, anyone who is a bad person could take any advantage of you."

Making her stop on that moment "Why in the hell can't I just be far from you now?"

Already at night, Katara was waiting for the two, as Appa landed and both Aang and Azula came down, she asked.

"How was it?" and Aang negated with the head "I see, something like that could have been predictable."

As Azula was walking back to the jail, Aang was paying attention to her "Somehow, I still feel bad, of course that Azula did a lot of bad things but still, she helped me to obtain lightning bending."

"You know that she deserved it Aang."

"Well, yes, but is the same situation that happened with Zuko, his fire bending disappeared because he started to change, and I believe that with Azula is happening the same."

That was giving them some hope about what could happen with the exiled princess "Guess that maybe you're having a positive impact on her?" Aang giggled "Well, she still needs to help you but we don't know how long it will take for her to really change… wait, I have an idea."

That made Aang smile "Really Katara?"

"Yes, it sounds stupid but you showed me that there are no stupid ideas…"

…

"I won't allow it."

Kuei was firm on his decision, but Aang wanted to insist

"Please king Kuei, I know that Azula is a criminal, but is just a change of punishment, not to set her free" Aang asked

"Is not because of me, if It depended only on me, I of course would let her go out of the jail to community service, but is an order coming from the fire lord, one thing was your training, but this is totally different."

Katara then said "She is powerless now."

And that surprised the king "What, how?"

"A change of mind started on her head, and fire bending is related to that" she finished explaining

"So powerless…" if something, Kuei wasn't a bad person, and both Aang and Katara were his friends, maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all "Fine, I will allow it, what type of service do you have in mind?"

Aang had an idea "Well, she was a princess who gave a lot of orders to other people and made everyone afraid of her, so maybe a job in which she has to offer service to others…"

…..

"This is ridiculous, me, as a waitress?!"

Both Aang and Katara were guiding Azula on Ba Sing Se streets, that was the idea, for her to know how people felt when receiving orders

"Do you want your powers back or not?" Katara asked

No other options, anything on that moment was better than the prison, bad food uncomfortable beds, dirty clothes, maybe working as a waitress wouldn't be that bad, besides, if that was the only option to become a fire bender again, it looked like an obvious choice "More than anything else in the world"

The avatar was confident on the plan"Then this is the only way, don't worry Azula, for someone like you, it shouldn't be that difficult…"

Little Aang knew that, because of her past actions, no one would really help them to this, even on their first idea, the old tea shop in which Zuko and Iroh were working before the Jazmine Dragon opened its doors

"I will never help anyone like that monster!" and the owner closed the door pretty violently

"I think that we need to continue trying besides, thanks to Kuei, we have a really long list of places we can try… "

And again, Aang was being too positive on the situation, each door in which the three were knocking was closed and help negated due to Azula's criminal record, it would take them almost near sunset, to reach the last restaurant

"Is our last chance, Sweet Toast Café Shop" Katara knocked the door "Excuse me."

But certain old and fat lady opened it, looking at the trio with a really serious face

"Oh, the avatar…" then she looked at Azula "Everyone knows you, you were the one who invaded Ba Sing Se three years ago and collaborated with the death of the dragon of the west, my daughter hates you for that, why are you here?"

Katara decided to speak "Her punishment changed to community service miss…

"Lena" the old lady said

"Miss Lena, Azula needs to work on a restaurant like a normal person in order to fulfill the punishment."

"Why not to go to another place…?" Aang showed the list, with all the restaurants being crossed "I see."

"You're our last hope miss Lena, please" even both Aang and Katara made big eyes for her, something that ashamed Azula.

It was logical to reject that criminal to work on her restaurant, but then she felt something on her ear, the wind, a voice? It influenced her, that was for sure

After thinking for some seconds, the old lady had something to say "But first I need to know something, avatar, you are friends with Zuko, the fire lord, right?" He nodded -So you must also know my daughter, Jin."

"You're Jin's mother?" Katara asked "What a great coincidence."

"Yeah, please avatar, tell me, how is my daughter doing?"

He smiled "Jin is right now in Omashu, training with King Bumi to become a profitable earth bender, while she has no talent, is giving her best to accomplish her goal."

Something that gave Lena some little tears "So an earth bender, I knew that my girl had something special with her…"

"But she has no base, why?"

After that question coming from Katara, the old one said "Because I didn't want to be alone… with her father dead and her brother and sister gone, she was the last one who was helping me on the restaurant, I didn't want her to leave… guess that I was being selfish with her."

"That's too sad" the avatar said

"Your daughter felt that you were cutting her wings."

Azula finally interfered, something that made Katara a little angry "Why can't you be a nice once on your life time?"

"Because this lady needs to know, did you ever talk with your daughter about what she wanted on her life?" Lena negated with the head "So that's why she left, you didn't even know your own daughter, how sad.

The avatar looked at her really seriously "Azula, that's so…"

"True" What the old one said, interrupting Aang on the process, caught him and Katara off guard "She is saying the truth and I know it, I made her to do whatever I liked to do and because of that she hates me now."

While silence was on the air, Azula continued "Well, at least you recognized your own mistake, I know of people that think they are so perfect that, when they commit one, thinks that it is fault from others…"

Somehow, she wanted to say that she was talking about Ozai, but deep on her mind, she realized that her choice of words would be appliable for her also, something that made her feel bad, then Aang asked Lena

"So…"

Nothing to think on that moment for Lena "She can stay and work for me, Jin's room is free so she has a place to be on this city."

"That's great!" both Katara and Aang celebrated

"What a good new" Azula didn't know how to react "So, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow, you have to learn how to cook and serve the food to the guests."

"Fine for me" and she went alongside Lena

"Good, so, that means that for now my training is over."

"Yeah, we should return to Agni in order to help Zuko to plan a counter attack against the evil avatar."

As the pairing were leaving, Azula said something "By the way avatar, before you leave… If this doesn't work, let me tell you that, even if I'm powerless, I will kill you."

Not like she was totally serious but still, something to be considered, hours later, as Aang was flying on Appa and Katara on the fire nation globe, using the bison to go faster like a truck, as she had to return the vehicle back, both of them were talking

"Do you think that Azula can really change? 3 years after the war and she was still a danger to the world."

"Hopefully she will, and as an ally, someone like Azula could be of so much help against this new enemy."

Wondering what can go on the future, the two continued to fly to the horizon


	13. Chapter 13: The Stalemate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what just happened with Azula, both sides of the battlefield are on a halt, not knowing what exactly to do, will this resolve somehow?

The trip was not that long fortunately, Appa made its arrival to Agni on a reasonable time, ready to arrive to the fire palace to rest, but once on the entrance, one of the guards intercepted them

"Sorry for interrupting you, avatar Aang and mistress Katara, but the fire lord wants to talk with you on the war chamber room."

Once there, they noticed that the 5 generals who composed the war chamber, and also Sokka and Toph were there and, as Aang looked at his friend, while still serious, he didn't look angry, Aang and Katara took seat and had to wait just little time until Zuko appeared to take seat on his position

"First of all, thank you everyone for coming here, second, thanks to the war chamber for its patience with Sokka and Toph, and of course to the two for being on charge of the nation while I was absent." Everyone made a reverence after hearing that "The situation is the following, after I came back from Omashu, I received a letter coming from the war chamber from Ba Sing Se, their attempt to set Chin's town free was unsuccessful."

Hearing that was hearth-breaking, it had to happen while Aang and Katara were traveling, otherwise they could have helped

"How that something like that happen? The earth kingdom has more than enough soldiers to crush the raiders" Toph said

"That's the problem, both my father and the evil avatar knows that, they won on river's town due to specific circumstances but this time, as they were losing, the raiders played cheap on the soldiers and got captive a group of innocent people before the town was free, due to that a surprise attack came, and the soldiers were defeated on that town."

"What a bunch of cowards" one the generals said after hearing about that desperate measure "People like this have no honor at all"

Zuko continued"Of course they don't, the information finished that the menace continues, if they see anyone coming from any of the water tribes or the fire nation, they will immediately start a genocide on the cities they already conquered."

"But Kuei and Bumi know this and probably the other towns, including Omashu and Ba Sing Se must be fortified by now, am I right?" Toph asked

"Yes, that's the situation, the raiders cannot invade the other towns so easily now."

Once Zuko said that, Katara asked "So, are we on a stalemate?" Zuko nodded "For how long?"

"Until the raiders decide to invade Omashu, apparently King Bumi has a strategy to stop them there, but he didn't tell me which was the strategy."

Another general added "But miss Jin is on Omashu, aren't you worried about her life?"

"I am, again, Bumi promised me that she will be fine."

"That's useless" finally a rebel general appeared "If you ask me, in order to finish this off as soon as possible, we must go alongside the water tribes at the same time, and crush them as the cockroaches they are."

Aang had to interfere in order to calm the situation "But Zuko is considering the casualties on a plan like that"

"Exactly, trust me when I tell you that I really wish to follow your plan general, but I don't want to lose any other life, we already lost a lot."

Something that caught everyone off guard, but then Sokka added "Probably they want to extend their dominion over the entire planet."

"What?" everyone asked

The warrior started to analyze "Just think about it, city that they conquer, city whose soldiers somehow are now on their side, and we didn't even know why, Kyoshi's island was conquered, and now the Kyoshi warriors are helping the evil avatar and Ozai, just imagine what can happen if this occurs on the rest of the earth kingdom, the water tribes and later on the fire nation."

It was true, like a brainwashing, the evil avatar was turning their friends against them, but as the leader that he has to be, Zuko was having some ideas "Generals, reinforce the defenses on the frontiers as soon as possible."

"It will be done, fire lord" the 5 generals left the place

"I need also to give alert to the water tribe on the north pole."

Surprising everyone, Sokka stood up "I'm going"

And Zuko nodded "Thank you friend."

Toph was looking at him on absolute silence, it was his decision after all, but she had another idea "While this happens, Aang, you will have time to continue your training, now on metal bending."

"Great but…"Hearing about that made the avatar to remember the situation of his friend "What about your powers?"

"Idiot, my knowledge was not gone…" Then she smiled "Nah I'm kidding, look at this "Toph removed a piece of the floor with her earth bending

Looking at her made both Katara and Aang to go and hug her friend as they were really happy for her

"That's amazing Toph!" Aang said

"You just defied everyone expectations, as you always do!" Katara added

Top corresponded the gesture with a big smile, while Sokka was just watching "My powers are coming back exponentially, so is just a matter of time until my old me comes back"

As Sokka was still watching, he decided to say something "Well… for that you have to be blind again…"

Silence and then, all the 5 friends burst in laughs, and while laughing, Zuko had an idea of what to ask -Jeje, by the way Aang, how was your training with my sister?

That broke the entire happiness from the avatar "Well, we were doing fine, in fact I can shot lightning with Katara's help now but…"

Looking that her boyfriend was having difficulties to say it, Katara had to do it"Azula lost her fire bending."

What she said took Zuko off guard "What, how?"

"I guess that even someone like her has a little glimpse of hope well, even with what the dragons said about her" Aang said

"As the dragons said that she was unworthy of fire bending, we decided that if she wants to take her powers back, the best thing to do is to learn how to be humble."

"Really Katara, and how?"

….

"Ok, now you know what to do Azula, and do it with a smile start now!"

Lena closed the door of the kitchen on her face, as Azula was cursing her own destiny

"How I ended up on something like this? Me, Azula, the princess of the fire nation…"

"Waitress, we are waiting for our orders!"

As she heard that scream, she sighed, on those moments if that was the way in which her powers could return, no other thing she could do

"On a moment sir, Azula is here to help you on whatever you want!"

Faking a smile was already a difficult task for her, let alone to give service to anyone, taking orders, giving it to the chef, and serving the dishes to the clients, as it was the first day, mistakes were happening a lot, like confusing the dishes

"Puagh, this cake has nuts, I'm allergic!"

"I asked for a banana split, not a banana splitted in half!"

"Why is my sandwich burnt?!"

And to top it all, an old man trying to flirt with her "Hey beauty, my house is not far from here, if you want to spend a good time with a gentleman."

That was a gross idea to say the least, but before Azula could say something, Lena was behind her, looking at the man with a really pissed off face, and with her giant hammer on one side

"We don't admit idiots like you here…"

A hammer swing was enough to send the poor idiot flying out of the building

Once the job for that day was done, Azula went back to her new room while being watched by Lena

"So, how do you think was your first day?" No answer given "Remember that tomorrow we still have work to do."

…

-My sister as a waitress" The fire lord had to analyze the entire situation, as Azula was already powerless, maybe this wasn't really bad "You know, normally I would be against the idea of getting her out of jail, but this is just so much better" Everyone laughed at that idea "Now I wonder how Jin is making alongside Bumi."

Toph remembered what the situation was on that moment with her fellow student "Right, hopefully she doesn't think that he is a better teacher than me."

…..

As that, more than one week has passed on Omashu, one in which Jin was getting used to fighting simulations and started to manipulate bigger rocks, and Bumi was always there on the battle arena of the castle in order to help her as much as possibe

"You're doing fine young one."

"I'm giving my all, master!"

But Bumi had an idea "Look behind you!"

"What?!"

Little she knew that the attack was coming in front of her, once she turned her head back, Bumi destroyed the stone on her face, causing Jin to cough the dust

"Cof, cof, cof" That was not fair."

"Trust your senses more that you trust on the words of others."

"Understood…"

…

On Agni the meeting was over so everyone had the rest of the day free, everyone aside of Sokka who was preparing everything for his turn to travel to the north pole for later on the night, packing everything on a huge bag

"Returning to the north pole, it will give me such memories…"

"How long are you going to stay there?"

Behind him, Toph appeared "Well, as long as necessary, preparing the strongest defenses possible in order to contain an attack will take me some time"

"Maybe you should go with some company."

Sokka smiled "So, you want to come with me?"

"I would like to, trust me, but I have to help Twinkle Toes in order for him to learn metal bending, maybe Katara should go with you."

But he denied that "No, all of you must convince her to teach Aang the blood bending, I think that while is an evil sub art, against this enemy it is totally necessary" but Sokka noticed how Toph was feeling a little depressed "Hey, Don't worry for me, I will be fine, like you, I can take care of myself."

After saying that, he received a hug from the earth bender, as she was starting to cy a little

"It is just that, after you helped me to start recovering my powers… I will miss you Sokka."

"I will miss you too, Toph." And he corresponded the hug

"Please, promise me that you will come back safe."

"I will"

As the two were looking to the eyes for some seconds…

"Sorry for interrupting Sokka, Toph" It was Zuko

2nd time that it happened to the water tribe warrior "Ah dude… sorry, I know that I have to go."

Then Zuko realized his mistake "Right but, if you need a little more of time well…"

"He will go, don't worry Zuko" as the boys were leaving, Toph just sighed "That was my romantic moment…"

Moments later, the group was dismissing Sokka on his new mission, as the group were on the shipyard near to Azulon's gates, Zuko was talking on that moment

"We have to maintain contact if anything happens."

"Of course," Sokka said, then he received a hug coming from Katara "I will miss you, sis."

"I will miss you too, if something, please send greetings to all the people on the northern water tribe."

"For sure, and Aang…"

Surprised that Sokka mentioned him, Aang answered "Yes, my friend?"

"Train hard, please don't doubt for the next time, and get ready to kick that fake avatar's ass." Even if serious, he extended a friendly punch to Aang

And he corresponded "That's a fact."

Minutes later, a group of ships was leaving the shipyard, looking to his friends, Sokka the put his attention to the horizon, specifically to the sky, a half moon was on there

"Yue… we will meet once more…"

But at the shipyard, Aang had a question "Why you didn't say goodbye to Sokka?"

"Ask Zuko about that."

"Yeah… it's pretty weird to say the least, sorry Toph" as an answer he received a punch on one of his arms "Ouch."

Neither Katara or Aang knew what was wrong

…

2 weeks have passed since Aang left Ba Sing Se after cutting his lightning bending training due to Azula losing her powers, but of course, that didn't mean that the Blue Fire Raiders were doing nothing, as because of them being assaulted by earth kingdom troops, they had to menace them to cause a genocide if they continued interfering, due to that, they earned time to rest and train, and that was what Ozai and Shaina were doing, especially the "Phoenix King" as he was trying to attack Shaina with thunder whips, but she defended herself pretty nice using her owns, the two had a public watching them clashing and paying attention, then after some minutes of sparring, Shaina stopped

"Well, enough for today, good job Ozai."

He just sighed "Well, the lightning whips surely are a good addition to my sleeve, you were right after all."

"And despite that we have to continue training, not only you, but everyone here in our territory, we still need to conquer the swamp if we want to get a full connection between our territories."

"When are we going to invade?"

"Hopefully soon, once conquered we can finally try to go for Omashu, now you can go home Ozai, I also need to rest."

River Town turned into their main headquarters, while the Kyoshi's Island, and Chin's town were being controlled by the Kyoshi warriors and some of the Blue Fire riders respectively, even with that, something on that town gave Shaina a little of calmness, to walk, even without her scary black armor

As the things were calmed on that town, even some dared guys approached to her on some situations, in fact, she would live one of those right now with one strange guy

"Uuuhhhh excuse me, miss avatar…"

"Let me guess, do you want a date with me?" the poor guy just nodded "You're like the 10th guy that dared to do that, and I rejected the other 9, why would you be somehow different?"

"Well… I'm going to be honest, is a bet with some of those who you rejected, miss avatar."

"So a bet… Ok, because of that I accept."

"Really?"

"Why not? If it is to make someone angry" the guy was starting to jump as he was happy "Just remember, if you want to do any questions, do it with care, I won't answer whatever you want."

"It… it's ok, miss avatar, thank you."

As he was leaving, the lady told him "My name is Shaina… Ugh, peasants."

As she arrived again to Ty Lee and Milly's temporary home, she took seat on one of the old furnitures

"Ty Lee or Milly, come here" Milly came as fast as she could "Where is the other?"

"Checking a message that came from Kyoshi's island, the earth kingdom just cut all market lines to there and Chin's town, if that happened, maybe on this town too."

Hearing that made Shaina to get a little angry "Those assholes, fishing will not do all the job to maintain the supplies on our territories, guess that we have to prepare as soon as possible to conquer the swamp."

"Well is not going to be easy, the water benders there know their territory really well."

Hearing that girl being so prepared with the information made Shaina feel better "You're doing a great job Milly, I wonder why?"

"Because my loyalty is with the Blue Fire Riders, and while I miss Azula, our best days came with you, avatar Shaina."

The little one was being sincere on her word, something that Shaina really appreciated "I believe that I can trust on you even more than Ozai."

"Thanks…" but then Milly decided to ask something "So, can I ask you about you?"

"What exactly?"

Milly didn't hesitate "Well, is obvious that your armor technology cannot be found on any part of the world, not even on the fire nation, so…"

Shaina had nothing to lose by explaining, so she accepted "Yeah you're right, I come from the future, 200 years on the future to be exact."

Milly was looking surprised "Whoa, the future, how are things on there?"

"A bullshit" Something that caught Milly off guard "If I tell you, you will know why I had to travel so long."

"If it is so difficult to tell, it is no necessary to do it."

-You asked, so you want to know…"

As she started to remember her past, or the future of this world, things were coming to her mind

"150 years in the future, a volcano between the air nomads wester temple and the north water tribe erupted, offering a new big island for people to live, of course the 5 nations of that time, including the new Metal State, wanted to get control of that island, but an emerging group went in the middle of the dispute, the Lightning Benders…"

A group of people wearing white, yellow and blue appeared on her visions

"They wanted to get independence from the fire nation, but of course the fire lord from that time didn't want to lose control of part of its lands, that's why the appearance of this new island came at handy to solve this problems, after 5 years of disputes, a 6th nation was born, and after 5 more years, the first cities started to appear…"

Then an image of a baby being born on Agni

"While I was born on Agni, capital city from the fire nation, I was not necessarily emotionally attached to that country, instead, after my 16th birthday, when I was told that I was the chosen avatar, I decided to move and of course, the land that I loved the most was the new Country of Raion, up to that point, that nation was 40 years old and it started to become a technological utopia."

Images of her, flying on the city while smiling, totally different as how she was now appeared

"Since there was no war on that time, I guessed that my destiny as an avatar was to help the emerging countries to earn their place on the world, even the Metal State on the middle of Earth Kingdom… such an idiot I was, the Fire Nation, once again attacked."

Milly replied with a little angriness on her tone "It is their destiny to be the evil ones of the stories?"

"But this time they were not alone, the Air Nation was alongside them."

Both fire and air benders were fighting together, taking down the defenses of the country

"We were able to contain both of them due to our technology, but as we didn't receive any other help from the other countries, we were fighting alone, it was just a matter of time until Raion would fall, so we had to use a desperate resource, time travelling."

The portal was being constructed

"Alongside my technological armor suit, the country put all their hopes in an avatar born on the fire nation, but with her heart on this new country, I would never allow them to fall, the original idea was to travel 300 years on the past to stop who was known as the last air bender, Aang, from escaping, thus restoring the original timeline, but we didn't had enough time, the defenses of the country were falling down, and the portal was not fully prepared…"

On the laboratory, Shaina and some scientific on a laboratory were witnessing in horror how the invaders were entering their city

"Realizing that stopping Aang from escaping won't get for sure that our destiny would be different, and with the technology not fully prepared, we decided that I had to go only on the time that the machine would allow, 200 years in the past to stop both Aang and the current Fire Lord on this time."

Then she stopped her memories, Milly then asked

"Well, if that was the problem, why not just to tell them that? Both the avatar and the fire lord are known from being nice people."

"Little girl, they look good I know that, but their descendants showed the absolute opposite, I considered your option but it would not get for sure the peace on Raion, it is preferable to stop them both here on the present."

Ty Lee was approaching, but then she decided to stay quiet and hide near a wall, so not even Shaina or Milly would notice her, Shaina continued

"So that's the story, hopefully you understand it."

"Kind of... but wait, the current avatar is the last air bender, and as you are an avatar from the fire nation, what would happen next? There will be no air nomads to assume the role of the avatar."

Little she cared about that "Yeah, probably the cycle would be broken for good."

Then Milly yelled "But that's terrible, Shaina, you're not only killing people, you're destroying the balance of the world itself!"

Still, Shaina was not amused "For the best, look at this Milly, all the time people expect someone else to solve their own problems, making those people to become lazy and hopeless, the awakening of the avatar just gave them a reason to be the worst version of themselves, as now one all mighty hero is here to rescue them… If I succeed, when I'm gone of this world and if the avatar cycle gets destroyed, hopefully people would realize that leaving their hopes on a savior is the worst thing they could ever do."

"I see…"

"Unfortunately the spirits don't agree with me, since 5 years I'm unable to enter into avatar state due to my own decisions and my animal comrade left me… it was such a beautiful phoenix, and no avatar from the past came to my help in order to give me any advice or anything… like I would care, I dominate the 4 elements, and 3 sub arts, I'm that powerful so who cares about the avatar state?"

As Ty Lee heard that, she noticed it "So Shaina can be beaten…"

Milly had one final question "And you use your powers and your words to convince the people?"

"Fortunately, the Blue Fire Riders didn't have the need to apply that technique, I didn't want to but I had to start with the Kyoshi warriors… guess that sometimes things are not so easy as one would want…"

Then images came to Ty Lee's head, and it hurt her

"You will obey me, like it or not…"

Then thunders to the kyoshi warriors heads, making them to move really violently, specially their "Now" leader

"The pain… all the pain…"

But then it was gone, the fresh air came to her body and then, the light

"It is not your destiny dear Ty Lee…"

"Then why not to tell me?"

"I will, when the moment comes…"

So confusing it was, but then she decided to come to the living room, faking out that she just arrived

"Sorry Milly, Shaina."

"How are things going, Ty Lee?" Shaina asked

"Well, the Kyoshi warriors managed to obtain resources by stealing on a market line, but it won't last for more than 3 more weeks."

"So on 2 weeks we must have Omashu conquered, we cannot rely on the genocide menace against the Earth Kingdom anymore, we have to move as soon as possible."

Milly then said "Wait, but if we do, Ba Sing Se would send all their troops to crush us."

Then an idea came to Shaina's mind thanks to the young soldier -Some how you're right, and because of that we must be faster than them, get ready ladies, tomorrow we will invade the swamp, once done, Omashu is next and then, Ba Sing Se.

"We are going to finally rescue Azula from that jail" Milly smiled

That reminded Ty Lee that she offered herself on doing that rescue process "Right, that she is there" and again she felt uncomfortable

"Exactly, hopefully she is not angry with us."

After what the avatar said, Ty Lee started to be doubtful, why would Azula be angry with the Blue Fire Raiders?


	14. Chapter 14: A King Last Hurrah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaina decides to break the stalemat by invading Omashu, Bumi is conscious that the possibilities of casualties on the fight is high, so he is willing to execute his secret plan against the invaders

While still being on water, Sokka was really bored, traveling alone was bad enough due to his own decision, but taking so much time due to going on a ship? And it is not like he was a really good friend with the fire nation soldiers, so the best thing to do for him was to stay aside, and rest on the outer side of the ship

"If only I took Appa or Druk to come faster, but I had to come with the soldiers… brrr and it is starting to get cold here." As he got inside, he was offered a coat and a tea from the soldiers "It is still pretty strange for me to be part of a team with all of you" Sokka just received a nod from the soldier

"Mr Sokka" another soldier arrived "The northern water tribe is now visible on the horizon."

Realizing that, the warrior had some memories from his past, specially one person came to his mind

"Well… here we go."

…..

As the time was passing, the swamp was conquered by the Blue Fire Raiders, Shaina was laughing, as she didn't even had the need to use her armor, just with a good amount of soldiers was enough, her physical and psychological torture against the swamp villagers finished as she had an objective in mind

"The central tree…" once she arrived, touched the gigantic plan "I wonder if something will happen here."

"I advise you to stop right now, Shaina."

That voice, while not recognizable, she had only to turn back to know who talked to her

"You're the previous avatar from the fire nation before me, Avatar Roku, is a pleasure to meet you for the first time." She even made a reverence

But Roku was not pleased "I wonder if on your time, we didn't meet each other."

Shaina negated it with a head movement "As far as I know, no, apparently the avatar coming after Aang is going to be so pathetic that the spiritual connection with the previous lives will be broken, as far, I was barely able to contact 2 previous lives."

"So how did you recognize me?"

"Oh, that's the easiest thing, Roku, the greatest avatar that the fire nation has ever had, your legend transcends time."

"Then maybe I'm the best option to tell you this, avatar Shaina, stop what you're doing right now, and let the spirits to take you back to your right time before is too late."

Something that of course, didn't please Shaina at all, becoming angry with Roku words "The spirits are hypocrites, they didn't help me when I needed them the most, and now they want me to stop because what I'm doing is bad? Bullshit!"

"Reconsider your actions now, your interference is not only affecting the lives you're surrounded now, the collective consciousness, the time fibers are always connected and connect people, as we are one because of this, every person has an influence over the entire world even with the minimum action they do, now think if you traveled back in time, imagine how much of an influence would you make.

But she was not willing to hear anything "Stupid ideology."

Her ancestor was frustrated by her attitude "Is not stupid Shaina, your actions have altered everything! From a bird having two eggs to not have any eggs, from a flower blossoming to being crushed by a bird horse, from a cabbage seller who now decides to sell fruit, your actions are turning the collective consciousness into someone totally different as it should be!"

"Then what? I don't care, if those results end on my country getting saved, I'm capable even to pay the ultimate price!"

Looking at her was not something to be angry, but to be worried about, Roku noticed that after looking at Shaina, who was having tears on her eyes "That's not how an avatar should be, Shaina…"

"That's the problem, the avatars are a curse, and also a curse for the world, as that we are making people to not solve their own problems, just to wait for a savior as they will never realize how much power they truly have."

It was a lost case "I realize that you misunderstood everything Shaina, that's not the role of the avatar, and it will never be."

"Then tell me, what's the purpose of the avatar on this fucking world?!"

As the blonde one was totally angry, Roku just stepped back "Learn…"and disappeared

Frustrated and angry, she hit the tree "He is not different…Time to prepare the invasion to Omashu…"

…..

One full month have passed since Jin stayed on Omashu in order to train under orders of King Bumi, but as she was training on the lower ground of the training camp, on the upper side, the king received a letter

"As the explorers didn't came back, we must assume that the enemies will attack at any moment" he sighed, then coughed "Now they are more dangerous than ever."

His student was already gasping due to the exercise "Now what, King Bumi?"

"Prepare 100 squats, 100 frog jumps and 100 resting position ab exercises, I will come back in some moments."

Hearing that annoyed Jin "More exercise? But I need to make bigger rocks flying!"

"Then I guess that you still didn't figure out at all what is necessary to become a full earth bender."

"What, but then, what can I do?"

"For the moment, exercise, as I told you I will be back…"

Moments later and after Jin finished her exercise routine, she was totally tired, the king sat in front of her

"I still can't figure it out, Bumi."

"Is ok, with time we start comprehending even the things that are basic for us."

"Then, why I'm still not a good earth bender"

"You were just starting from a little more than a month" Bumi said, but then added "There is more Jin, bending in general is not about objectives, is about letting your emotions, your senses flow with naturality, in earth bending case, is more about feeling the stones, the rocks, the sand, everything related to the element that give us life, is not only about what your eyes see, is about feeling that something will answer to you."

"How can this be?"

The king was taking his chin with a hand "Well, think about it, the best earth benders are those who not only fight and maintain a strong position, but those who can read their opponents intentions with their senses and consciousness…" some seconds on silence until Jin realized it "Here it goes!"

Coming from her side, she used her skills to destroy a rock and turn it into dust, but apparently not with enough time as she took her hand with pain

"Ouch, that hurt!"

-"The last time it went to your head, you're improving" Bumi laughed "Next time you need to do it without your opponent telling you anything Jajaja… Cof, cof…!"

Then the cough, a really strong one as Bumi was feeling terrible "Bumi!"

"I'm fine dear Jin, Cof, cof!"

As his coughs were turning very violent, Jin stood up and helped him to go outside of the training arena "No, you're not, Guards, we need help!"

Moments later, a guard, alongside a doctor who gave the king something to drink were examination him, Jin was just looking to what was happening without knowing what to do, once done, the doctor told both the guard and Jin

"I'm afraid to say this, but is possible that the king will not make until his next birthday, sorry."

After receiving those news, Bumi just sighed "Is ok, the doctors were telling me the same for already some time."

But then a messenger came "King Bumi… sorry to tell you but this is the information from the explorers."

As the king took the paper to read it, he smiled "Look at this, they're coming and pretty fast."

"What's the plan now, king?" the guard asked

The king, as a strategist he was, just said "Maintain a stalemate near the entrance, and tell the leaders of those invaders, that they're invited to a feast."

Again, one of his crazy ideas "What, you…? Well, not questioning anything after you alone set this city free" the guard said "But then, what is going to happen with the invaders, are we going to defend ourselves this time?"

"Yes, you will, but wait until I send you a signal" Bumi smiled "You will recognize it really easily, now please I want to talk with Jin, alone."

"Oh… for sure, with your permission."

As student and teacher were alone, Bumi asked Jin "I will tell you my plan, come close."

She did it, and received the plan directly to her ear, something that caught her totally off guard, even some tears were starting to appear

"Bumi no, don't do that, is absolutely nuts!"

"I know that, jajajaja…" Silence for some seconds "But still dear Jin, is for my people that I'm doing it, and to give you another chance, you must leave Omashu from the emergency exit."

"What, to leave?" Bumi nodded "But I can fight now, I can send stones flying, making little quakes, I can help!"

Bumi negated it with his head "But you will be on risk of death Jin, and I promised Zuko that you will be fine, besides, your abilities still need work, and unfortunately, I won't be the one that can finish the job."

Jin started to cry "Is not fair Bumi, I don't want you to do that, why it has to be like this?"

"Dear, life is unfair sure, but it is in our hands the way we want to manage with this- the king approached to a little table, there was a little map and a little card -Take Flopsy with you now and escape using this route, you will be safe if you travel from there."

As Jin took the map with her hands, she hugged Bumi "I will miss you, my friend."

"I will miss you too, but before you leave, can you promise me two things?" Jin nodded "First, promise me that no matter what, you will use your earth bending wisely."

"Of course, and the second one?"

"Please tell Aang that, even after death, he will always be my friend…"

…..

As expected, outside there was a huge group waiting near the gates of Omashu, the generals and some soldiers were waiting for them, but then a soldier approached

"Sir, there are two little groups coming from the sides."

"A trap… Our king is a mad genius."

As that, the enemy soldiers, now using black and blue suits, were directed by Shaina, using her black armor, and Ozai, who were curious of seeing the passive attitude of Omashu's defense line, then the general approached

"I'm general Moku, as a direct order coming from King Bumi, he wants to talk with the leaders of the opposite side to his castle."

Ozai just baffled "Are you crazy? Like we are going to accept something like…"

"We're going" Again, Ozai was interrupted by Shaina, something that made him really angry "Let's go Ozai."

But Milly asked "Wait, but is an obvious trap!"

"I know, still, the king doesn't know what to expect from us."

Once inside the castle, the two enemy leaders took seat in front of Bumi, who prepared a really delicious feast

"Come on, there is no poisons in the food."

Ozai didn't take a bite at first, but Shaina opened the inferior part of her helmet, ate a piece of chicken without any problem

"It's true, and it is delicious" her partner did de same, without having any confidence "Why to invite us on something like this?"

"To know you, black avatar, a little more, because I already know Ozai, he is a bastard."

"Stupid old hag" the phoenix king said

"Not too much to talk about me, to know which are my intentions is enough, and as far as I'm concerned, you know what I'm trying to achieve"

"Yeah, people like you are the type who doesn't care about consequences, just to do what they think is good for them."

"Good for the world" she said

"Why?"

"To avoid the destruction incoming" Shaina added

Bumi just laughed "Avoiding the destruction by causing destruction, even at my 115 years I'm unable to understand it."

"And you will never be" she said

"So, you want to become queen of everything, by dealing as much damage as possible and using this enemy of the world as a puppet."

"A puppet…" something that Ozai started to analyze

"Even if you look old, your mind is as young as a 20 years old warrior" Shaina added "It would be an unnecessary battle here Bumi, join us on our conquest project, and you will have any territory that you want, maybe even Ba Sing Se."

The King stood up "Tempting, but I refuse."

Something that frustrated Shaina, noticeable on the tone of her voice, then Ozai interfered "Only an idiot could reject an offer like that, old man."

"Said the same person who is now reduced to be the mascot of the true enemy" Bumi laughed and snored, making Ozai really furious "So yeah, I refuse."

The avatar was not satisfied "Reconsider it, is your last chance, don't you want to die already?"

"My destiny was sealed this year, my lungs are infected, my throat doesn't stand the pain due to all my years as an earth bender, whatever happens today, my death is near…"

As Shaina noticed his words, then realized something "So that's why…"

Ozai even knew that something was wrong "And you invited us just as a distraction!"

"Ozai, you idiot" But the avatar knew, it was something else, something wose

"Maybe you know it, but is already too late" then the king smiled "You're coming with me… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

Then the biggest earthquake anyone could have ever felt

As outside, Omashu's defense line noticed a huge explosion coming from the top, it was Bumi's castle

"The castle exploded!" A soldier screamed

"King Bumi was still inside!"

But then General Moku noticed it, it was all the King's plan, even if the soldiers were affected, also the raiders as they were confused on what to do

"It was his plan… it was his plan!" the general then gave order "Soldiers, King Bumi wants us to defend this city to all cost, and he wanted to be the cost, so we have nothing more to lose!"

Now realizing that they were on disadvantage, the raiders tried to escape, but a huge earth wall appeared behind them

"Is our chance now, attack!"

As that, Omashu was ready to make the Blue Fire raiders feel their wrath, but already far from all the disaster, Jin looked to all of what was happening, on Flopsy's loin, using the animal as a horse, Flopsy was heartbroken, trying to return but Jin had to force the animal to not do that, using her own earthbending

"I know Flopsy I know, but you can't do anything by now!" Flopsy was crying but Jin hugged the animal "Please understand, I didn't want this to happen too"

As Flopsy was calming down, Jin looked back to the city once more, heartbroken as her new comrade, she continued back to the road "Goodbye, my friend, let's move Flopsy" and the beast obeyed

But as the battle was developing, what was happening on the ruins of Bumi's castle? Shaina somehow managed to survive without any damage, not noticeable by her armor at least, but Ozai had an injured arm with blood pouring

"Bumi is a stupid!" the phoenix king yelled

"But his plan was almost successful, almost, as I said he didn't knew what I was capable off…" but then she realized it, her entire body was hurt "Dammit… but still I have to fight…"

As the two were looking that the battle was being lost, Shaina started to fly "Time for the counter attack."

The defense line, specially Moku realized what just happened, as Shaina was approached them at full speed

"No way… the king's plan, was unsuccessful…"

…

At night, Omashu became part of the conquered territories, the raiders celebrated the hard fought victory while keeping the soldiers captive

"Today, we can finally say that we conquered our first important victory, soldiers, months ago we were just 50 hopeless idiots without any route, now we can call ourselves a true nation!- and everyone started to celebrate -Now we have the resources, we have the army, we have the infrastructure, now all nations must tremble in fear!"

As Shaina was giving those words to her army, Ozai just looked to all of this without any confidence, then he just stepped back, something that Shaina noticed

"What's wrong Ozai?"

"You get the entire credit for it, don't you realize that? if it wasn't for me, the raiders could have never be at your side?"

"Oh don't worry dear, in fact, I realized something, I need you, and you know that."

"And need me for what, to be your puppet?!""

"To conquer…" something that interested him "Our soldiers will be enough to protect our lands, but we still need to distract the nations to send reinforcements to help on any place."

"…I listen."

"Well thinking about that, while Milly coordinates the defenses, you and Ty Lee can go to Ba Sing Se with another group, contact Azula there, she will be happy to see you again, and if not, at least she would want to help taking Ba Sing Se down."

"Yeah, that could probably happen" Even when he remembered what he said to her before escaping on the first assault "What about you?"

"I have to do something to give you time to do all of this, the fire nation is really dangerous, don't you think?"

As both laughed a little, the night started to become darker, at that time, Jin was going to a specific place on the map.

"The Lovers caverns, sounds really romantic, don't you think Flopsy?" the beast just snored "Well, but on the other side, this thing looks really dangerous, so I don't know."

As she lit one torch on fire, both her and Flopsy went inside of the cavern, as expected, pretty dark, not any sight of life anywhere

"Why would Bumi sent me to a place like this?"

As she was travelling on the darkness, looking to all the places inside a cavern, walls, shortcuts, and even double tunnels, then she realized something

"We are lost, Flopsy" the beast snored again, but really sad, as that, Jin screamed, very angry "WHY, WHY SOMETHING LIKE THIS MUST HAPPEN TO ME?!"

And then she sat on the floor, trying to contain the tears

"Why every teacher that I have must suffer? First Toph loses her earth bending, and then Bumi sacrifices himself, Am I a curse Flopsy?" The animal just sat near her –"Maybe Zuko was right after all, even if he supports me… maybe my destiny was never meant to be an earth bender… and maybe it was never meant to be to help Zuko on the battlefield…"

But then Flopsy noticed something, and became alert, as Jin looked to all of this, she stood up, the animal started to make sounds really angrily

"What's happening now?"

Then the two noticed it on the two sides, two gigantic Badger Moles appeared

"Oh shit!"

Flopsy started to scream, trying to make one of the moles to step back, but to no avail, on the other side, the animal was approaching to Jin menacingly, the girl was so afraid of watching them that even forgot to defend

"Ok, now I know it, I'm gonna be mole's food, it is my end… if only I had one more chance to talk with Zuko…"

But then she noticed it, and even took Flopsy by surprise when the mole licked Jin on her face, the giant animals were friendly, and had good intentions with the two

"Why?... Hold a second…"

The animals started to move parts of the stone walls in order to move, then she realized it

"Those animals can earth bend too, so that's why Bumi wanted me to come here" then she talked to Flopsy "Maybe I have my chance after all if I watch them."

As that, Jin decided to follow them and stay inside the cavern for some time, maybe taking the chance of her life to become the bender she wanted to be…

But things on the horizon looked dark, specially on Ba Sing Se where certain powerless princess was looking to the moon while resting on her bed, then she noticed the door of her room being knocked

"Go in."

It was the old lady, Lena "I prepared some tea, do you want some?"

Tea… like her uncle favorite beverage, normally it wouldn't matter for her, but this time, somehow, hearing that word hit her a little

"If you don't answer it will become cold."

"You can leave it on the table" it was a little one near the door

"Ey, if you want to talk about something…" but no answer "Is ok, I'm leaving."

But as Lena was leaving the room, she heard a little "Thanks" coming from her guest, something that was enough to make the old lady happy

Realizing that changes were happening that fast, Azula just wanted to sleep, but somehow, deep on her, knew that something was coming, like her challenge to recover her power was not the thing that she had to worry about the most

"But why, why it has to be like this?"

As she wanted to sleep, images came to her mind, from her father leaving her, the Blue Fire raiders not being near her…

"Traitors, I'm always surrounded by them…"

But then another image, Mai and Ty Lee, until 3 years ago, the three were the best friends ever, but then, the clash on the boiling rock, the three separated their ways

"Why… why everyone has to go far from me?"

But then… the avatar, Aang approached to her, asked for help and she agreed, even if her intentions were to have vengeance over her father, somehow that time wasn't that bad, then the water bender, Katara, she looked worried, even if angry at first she decided to stay alongside the one she loved, so strange, so weird, and then that dinner with the three together, she was a little far from the two while they were talking so happily until

"Do you want some bread?"

"Eh?"

Aang offered her a piece of bread "For my lightning bending master."

Doubts at first but then she accepted it, without saying a word she ate it

"Why he is like that, why is everyone around him like that?"

"Azula…"

Then she realized it, it was a dream, but a realistic one, as someone was calling her

"What, who are you?"

"It is time for you, to know how things are starting to change…"

"Where are you? Explain to me…!"

"Your older brother has passed for the same Azula, now is your turn, decide by yourself and not because anyone else influence you…"

Then she turned her attention, the space was on totally darkness aside of one thing, a person surrounded by light

"Uncle Iroh?"

"It is your turn Azula, my niece, is your turn to decide."

"How can you tell me that?! You always preferred Zuko over me, I won't hear you, you have made nothing for me!"

"That's true… but maybe you can hear someone that made something for you…"

As she was dreaming all of that, on her eyes tears started to appear


End file.
